Soft Shock
by Akise
Summary: After an argument, Rachel runs away and wanders into the woods. Little did she know, a suprise attack was waiting for her. Quinn wants to become a better person and helps Rachel with her illness and emotions. Then some Faberry loving. Also, werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/****N****: **_I wasn't going to put this fic on here but I thought I may aswell give it a shot. I really wanted to write a werewolf story with the some of the Glee characters and so I put this together. I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but I tried to keep it as interesting as possible. Of course, this first chapter is going to go on a bit so you can get all the details out of the way, but I assure you the next chapter will get to the more exciting part._

**Chapter One:**

_Too Fast, Slow Down_

**Rachel**

It wasn't the first time my fathers and I had fought, but it was certainly the most regretting time. You see, they hadn't been around as much as I needed them to be. They always had their weekend date nights, or were busy at work, but even when they finished at work, they would go straight out with each other. It was as though I didn't exist. I was having a hard time at school. I thought the ridiculous slushie-throwing had stopped, but it only seemed as though the students had wanted me to think that, and catch me by surprise. That's why I had five members of the football team all throw each of their slushies at me. Simultaneously. I was freezing cold, shivering, crying, and nobody even spared me a glance, let alone help me. I am so sick of people thinking that I don't have feelings. Sick of people who think that I'm not like them - a human, an emotional teenager.

Glee club was okay, I have to admit, but it seemed as though each rehearsal spent, a little piece of myself was taken. After recently discovering that Santana was capable of many musical genres for her stunning voice, Mr. Shuester insisted she have more solos. Mr. Shue also found a new love for jazzy blues and that was the perfect genre for Quinn. It was as though the glee club was getting tired of my voice, and I saw the fresh looks of excitement and approval when the glee club members who usually didn't take solos actually stepped up. Noah's voice was beautiful and often took duets with Mercedes. Their voices somehow meshed together and created a fantastic sound to my ears, I'll give you that. But what happened to Rachel Berry? The girl that got this club together? Has everyone forgotten about her?

I needed my dad's to hold me, and comfort me like they used to a few months back. I don't know when they decided now was the right time to start running off with each other; when I need them the most. It's so lonely being an only child. This is why I wish I had friends. No, _one_ friend would be just fine for me. One friend would mean the world to me. But I can't blame people for not wanting to take a chance at friendship with me. I'm loud and apparently cannot stop talking, and usually it's about myself. But I mean, what else is there to talk about? Nothing else is interesting. _Oh_, now that sounds bad. Okay, I take it back. A lot of things are probably more interesting than myself. I just haven't found them out yet.

**x**

After my enormous argument with my fathers about not acknowledging the presence of their only child and a few tears later, I found myself running out in the cold, dark winter streets of Lima, Ohio. I was greeted by an uneasy tingling feeling on the back of my neck by the orange-yellow glow of the street lamps that were casting odd shadows on the ground. I had never run away from home, ever. But the look of anger on my Dad's face and the irritation on my Daddy's, I just didn't understand. I needed to get away. I couldn't be in the same house as them as that awkward and spiteful tension wafted through the air as though it had it's own scent. My parents had never been like this in an argument before. Usually they would just mumble pathetic and weak apologises and take me in their arms, holding me until the feel of security finally touched me. They were always there for me, and they were always supportive. I love my dads more than anything, but what has changed? Have I changed? I hope not. Life's what you make it, and I certainly did not make this unpleasant relationship between my dads and I. Not intentionally, anyway.

I shivered as I snuck my chin lower into my bunched up woolly scarf. Thank god my coat was thick and long, because I had no intentions of going back any time soon, and I thought that without the warm protection of puffy clothes from winter's icy bite, I may very well be frozen by now. I told my dads that I was going to a friend's to spend the night. They sighed and let me go. It proves that they don't pay that much attention to me anymore, because otherwise they would have realized that their poor little daughter has no friends. Nope, not even one. Just acquaintances. And staying at an acquaintance's house was not even an option with all this sadness and anger that hung in the air, following me. Besides, who would let annoying little Rachel Berry into their homes? Finn probably wouldn't even feel too keen on the idea.

As I walked slowly and aimlessly down the sidewalk, I felt yet another tingle on my neck; the feeling of being watched. Anyone could have grabbed me; snatched me away and never let me go. But I suddenly felt free. There was no one to stop me or tell me to be safe - to do the right thing. It was just me, myself and I. As it usually was, though. I was getting close to the local woods. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small, either. There weren't many animals that lived there. Harmless birds, squirrels, rabbits, the occasional lost and scampering fox. But even a fox would dash away at the slight crunch of your shoes in this town. I also knew that if you cut through these woods - which wasn't that far a walk - you could reach the lake. I loved it there, it was beautiful, especially at night. I used to go there sometimes with my dads when I was younger. We'd watch the peaceful glistening sparkles on the lake's surface as the bright silver moon cascaded it's rays down upon it. The comforting and relaxing sound of crickets, hiding away in the grass, watching the precious scene with us. My dad's laying either side of me, my tiny hands in their larger ones as we lay on our backs and stare up at the delightful view of many golden shining stars. That was another reason that I signed my name with a gold star after it - not only because it represented me being a star, but also holding the childhood memory of the moments I so happily experienced with my fathers.

As I entered the wood, I sighed and exhaled a light puff of oxygen which rapidly froze, reminding me how cold it was and that I should probably go home. But I was actually starting to like being alone, being in charge of myself and my safety. It gave me time to think and explain myself to, well, _myself_. I heard a twig snap and the rustling of leaves as I lurked deeper into the dark night, and I froze. When all remained silent, I sighed again and continued to walk, a little faster this time. It was probably just a bird or a squirrel or something. _No big deal_, I mentally shrugged it off.

Without the street lamps for guidance, it was harder to make sense of the obstacles that were chunky broken-off branches that had fallen to the ground and large solid trees. I accidentally bumped my shoulders against the thick, rough trunks a few times but luckily for my puffy coat, no damage was done. The almost-fading moon rays that seem to try so hard to beam down at the awful night through the thick, smoky grey clouds just weren't enough because I felt my shoe scuff something and I hit the floor. The hard, damp ground. I lay there for a second, dazed, and trying to make sense of what had just happened. I groaned as I propped myself up with my hands, trying to recover my strength and balance, but when I looked straight ahead I was not met with darkness or black unpleasant shadows, but eyes. They looked familiar; a dark chocolate brown with a delicate sparkle from the moon. Then I realized what this creature was, and gasped in fear. I wasn't sure if it was normal for a wolf to have such eyes, but I was too terrified to think of it in much detail at this moment. It looked directly at me, and I could of sworn I saw it squint, as if challenging me. I tried to back away but I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor again. I hadn't had a chance to even process what to do next when the animal was pinning me down, big bulky paws either side of my head and those eyes again, staring down at me.

It snarled and I swallowed. "Please," I whispered softly, trying to soothe it and reason with it at the same time, as though it knew what I was saying. After a few seconds - probably about thirty though it seemed like a lifetime as those intense dark orbs from the wicked creature above me stared me down - I thought it understood when it's gaze seemed to relax and it's tensed shoulders had loosened, letting it's head just droop towards me rather that force it into a cruel gesture. I slowly tried to shuffle upward from underneath it but it had locked me pretty tight. I managed to lift my arm out and around it's body and gently tried to move it's mattered fur-covered leg, but instead I earned a deep throaty growl and I suddenly panicked. A quick reflex of when I am scared of something is to throw my arms over my face, and so I did, but on the way of doing so I accidentally whacked the wild mutt in the face, earning a whimper from the animal.

My heartbeat's rate increased terribly much in a matter of seconds and it was as though I could just hear the loud pounding in my ears as I burned up and cried out with pain as the wolf snapped it's teeth right the way through my coat and into my arm. I tried to shrug the animal off but I seemed to have just got it more worked up. It tore and ripped at my coat until half of the sleeve was detached. I cried and sobbed, hot tears running down my burning cheeks, soaking my face and dampening the strands of my hair that were close enough. I tried to bury my head into my scarf, and all I could taste was the salty liquid of my tears and wool. I released a screech of pain as the wolf sunk it's fairly blunt teeth into my arm again, and I swear I heard my bone crunch. If only it was newborn, with teeth as sharp as needles, would it have possibly hurt less. But whilst the bluntness of the bones that were its carnivorous teeth sunk into me, fighting hard to break the skin, all I could see was pitch black, and I was pretty sure I died.

**Quinn**

Sure, it was a strange thing for me to notice that Rachel wasn't at school today, because when have I ever thought about her? Well, apart from the time I was trying to get her to step away from Finn, ordering slushie facials for her from Karofsky, drawing pornographic pictures on the bathrooms walls of her, sketching over-ugly pictures of her in my notebook, and telling her to shut up during glee when she annoyed the hell out of me, I pretty much never thought about her. It wasn't that I hated her. I mean, if anything, I envied her. She had a perfect life. I wish I had her life. She was beautiful, dare I say it. Her voice was fantastic and the only reason I wanted her to shut up when she sung was because I wanted so badly to sound like that. I couldn't bare the jealousy that coursed through my veins as I watched her perform, and I often yelled at her and stormed out of the class. It was too bad I couldn't blame it on the baby hormones anymore since I'd given birth. It's hard for me to talk about. I gave my baby girl up for adoption and found the most adoring parents that earned a soft spot in my heart for them. They'd shown me pictures of them together, their family and their house. The wife couldn't have kids and I felt incredibly sorry towards her. Hey, look, there I was sixteen and pregnant with an unwanted child and there was this poor woman, married to what looked like the love of her life judging by the happiness in their photos and couldn't even have a child to show their love. I chose them, and I don't regret it.

They send me pictures when I ask. They don't do it unless I want to. Otherwise it'd seem like they're rubbing it in my face. She's a few months old and she's beautiful. I'm glad that I adopted her out, to an adoring family. I couldn't have done that. I mean, I couldn't have raised her. So I gave her up. It was the sensible and good thing to do, right? Her hair is blonde and she has faint curls. Her hair is a little lighter than mine but I have a strange feeling her hair will darken as she grows older, like Puck's. She has hazel eyes. They're beautiful. They insisted I choose her first name and she'll have their surname, of course. I told them no, but they told me it was a show of respect and a thank you. Her name is Autumn Woods. I have to admit, I had forgotten their surname when I came up with it, but they smiled and said it sounded perfect.

Ever since I'd given her up, I tried to stay mature. My parents had allowed me back into their lives, into their home, and as much as I strongly disliked them - never hated, because hate is a bad word - I accepted the offer. I barely talk to them. Nothing is to be said. I'm not their little girl anymore, as much as I want to be, they've made that clear. Other than that, life is okay. Puck is more careful with what he does with girls, and I smirk at that, because really? Puck being careful with girls? That's something I never thought I'd see, but I appreciate him, and we've become sort of friends, I guess. It's kind of sweet the way he talks about _Super Mario Brothers _because you'd think he's all chasing cougars and showing them his, in my opinion, _disturbing_ nipple ring and trying to get the ladies, what with his stud image, but he's really just another boy. He didn't bother to grow back his Mohawk, just left his head shaved. It looks cleaner, and I like it.

Brittany and Santana are dating, which I saw coming in my head but never thought they'd have the guts to come out like that. Seeing them together holding hands instead of pinkies actually makes me feel warm inside. They kiss in public and I'm quite surprised that I don't find it revolting, but some how sweet. I guess I'm jealous that they don't care about what people think.

So here I am now, sitting in glee without Rachel Berry. That's the only reason I noticed she wasn't in, because usually she's always early and already singing a warm-up solo in front of her uncaring audience, barely acknowledging her presence as though her singing were just like background music that you didn't really pay attention to. I took a seat next o Santana who was lazily staring at her fingernails. Brittany was sitting next to her and just looked completely out of it, with purple shades under her eyes.

"What's up with Britt?" I asked the Latina quietly, gesturing to the blonde with a slight nod of my head in her direction.

"She recently discovered that she's in love with coffee. She hasn't slept all weekend. Her mom banned it from the house and now, I think she's forgotten how to talk," Santana replied not as quiet as I would have thought. "I had to help her get dressed today. She's super tired," the brunette smirked.

"Alright, Lopez. I just asked what was up with her, you didn't have to put the awkward image of you dressing Brittany into my head," I muttered, scrunching my nose up in disgust.

Santana snorted, "You're just jealous my girlfriend is smoking' hot."

"Yeah? Not right now she isn't."

"Watch it, Fabray," the Latina snapped and I just sighed, giving my full attention to Mr. Shuester who had stepped in front of the class to begin the club.

"Alright, guys. Let's start practising with yesterday's song. Finn, Rachel, come on up here," Mr. Shue smiled, stepping aside as Finn took the centre. The tall boy's face scrunched up in confusion when no petite brunette in argyle followed his lead.

I sighed, and raised my hand. "Hello? Rachel's not in today. How could you have not noticed?"

"I know. I mean, it was all pretty quiet when we got here. You should have known," Santana scoffed out at the idiotic minds of some of our fellow glee clubbers.

"Rachel? Not at school?" Puck laughed, "But she's got one hundred percent attendance. I don't believe it. Where's she hiding?"

"Alright, guys. I guess we'll just have to perform another number until she's back," the teacher sighed.

**x**

After glee, I hunched my backpack over my shoulder and tiredly started making my way down the hallway. It had seemed like such a long day, though it was probably because I had to put effort into my glee performance today since Rachel wasn't in. It sort of made my wonder how sick the singer had actually gotten because she even came to school with tonsillitis a few months ago, which she really shouldn't have because I felt myself coming on with a sore throat after she spoke to me.

The image of her in bed with a thousand bandages wrapped around her body and a bowl of cold untouched soup nestled on her stomach came into my mind and I snickered. Breaking me out of my thoughts was a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to face Santana. I raised my eyebrow in question to her.

"Do you know what's up with Berry? Why… she wasn't in school today?" Santana swallowed and played with the hem of her skirt.

"Um, no. Why would I know?" I asked, because it was obvious she and I weren't friends. "Why do you care anyway?" I laughed sarcastically.

"I don't!" the brunette barked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mhmm. Someone's a softy for Berry," I teased, smirking.

Santana let out an irritated 'ugh' and left for her car when we arrived at the parking lot. It confused me that Santana would even ask such a question about _Rachel Berry_, because after all, she and I were insulting her together not long ago and leaving horrible comments on her MySpace videos. I regret it. Berry's a person. I feel bad. She deserves so much better than what she's given. And for a start I should start calling her Rachel instead of Berry. If Santana can show concern for her then I certainly can.

I sighed as I got in my car.

**x**

When I entered my house, my mother was in drinking god knows what, but whatever it was made her eyes almost red. I came into the kitchen, where she sat on the wooden stool completely aware of my presence as she stared at the floor, her arm crossed and glass in one hand. She didn't even say hi, and it stung so bad.

I poured myself a glass of apple juice. That stuff made me feel sick after I drunk too much but it was nice and cold and I just felt like it. I took my drink and silently began to leave the room when my mother called back. "Hey! Quinnie, aren't you going to say hello to your mother? You're getting more and more rude every day. Where are your manners, young lady?"

"_I_ came into the house. _You_ should have greeted _me_," I huffed, only half-way turning back at her.

"Don't give me that attitude, young lady! As long as you live under my roof, you will respect me and your father. Now get to your room," she snapped.

"Don't worry, I was already going there." I stomped upstairs, hearing a _'stop that!' _from my mother downstairs and went into my room. I placed my glass on the table and slumped into bed, burying my face in my pillow.

**Rachel**

I awoke to a burning headache and a painful sting in my right arm. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes, squinting as daylight burned into my sight. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I opened them wider, frowning when I realized I was still in the woods. The memory of last night hit me and I whimpered. I actually _whimpered_ like a wounded puppy. I turned my head to look at whatever disaster may lay upon my arm, only to find a shiny pink mark. It was large, but there was no blood. How could I have healed so quickly? The pain was agonizing and when the creature bit me, I could feel the liquid pouring out of my skin and down my arm. This was impossible.

I managed to sit up, gathering the surroundings that closed in on me. The trees were bare and snow clumps were patched around on the ground. There was no sign of the wolf, but I shuddered at the thought of it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that my fathers would be worried sick. Then I remembered that they're both probably at work guessing on the sunlight for the time of day. I looked down at my arm again and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I touched the mark. Beneath my fingertips it stung at the feel of new skin upon it. I brush my fingers over it. It felt smooth. It was… abnormal. My aching body began to settle and I slowly stood up. My sleeve was nowhere to be found. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know how much of a mess I was. I mean, I was just attacked by a freaking wolf only a few hours ago. Lima had wolves? This was insane. My coat was ripped and my face felt dirty. I walked at a rather fast pace out of the woods, only focusing on the faint noise of traffic, and eventually made it to the sidewalk. I ignored the horrid stares that people threw at me. Then I cried and ran home. I tried everyday of my life to stay strong and not cry, but I let my tears fall because I was so damn scared right now and nothing made sense. Am I being punished for getting mad at my fathers? For leaving them? Probably so.

**x**

What seemed like an eternity of running later, I finally managed to get to my house. I crept up to the door and fumbled in my jean pockets for my keys. Luckily, they were still there. I unlocked the door and creaked it open as quietly as I could. When I heard no sound, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Nobody was home. I dashed upstairs which I was quite surprised I could do, and threw my tattered, ripped coat off on the floor. I stared at it and gulped. I started to shake fiercely. With fear, and then somehow anger. I wasn't sure what I was angry about but something just bolted right into me and I felt like smashing something. I gently closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to ease my temper into a calmness. When I was finally under control of my own emotions, I went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, nice and hot. I was incredibly surprised how I hadn't frozen to death after spending a night out in a deadly cold winter's night.

I stripped of my clothes and stepped inside of the shower. I winced as the water hit my scar, causing it to burn. After a few seconds of letting it get used to the temperature, I continued to wash, grabbing the soap and sliding it all over my body that somehow felt filthy. The thought of bugs crawling in my hair whilst I slept - or lay unconscious, I'm not sure which one it was - made me shiver with displeasure. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo, coconut and vanilla, and tried to wash out every scent of wolf, damp mud, rotten wood and stale blood. It was weird, I could smell the blood but not see it. Perhaps the wolf licked me clean? Wanted every last drop that fell from me? I felt anger building within me again and tried to push aside my thoughts with just the simple washing of my hair.

After I finished showering, I got changed into clean, loose clothes. Some sweatpants and a black long-sleeved shirt, to be exact. Yeah, I know, you'd never expected Rachel Berry to own such a thing, but I'm human, too. Then I discarded my used clothes into the laundry basket, all but my coat which I hid away under my bed until I knew where to get rid of it to. My parents could never find out how irresponsible I've been, though of course they'd be concerned of my condition, but they'd also probably never let me out of the house again. Besides, I'm too ashamed of what I let happen to me. And too terrified to talk about it.

I settled onto my bed, pulled out my laptop and looked up information on wolves. Apparently, they're very peaceful and intelligent. However, towards humans they can possibly be timid, but also aggressive. I surely did not do anything for it to pin me down like that. Perhaps it was the sudden movement of when I fell. Maybe it felt that I was a threat to it. Then I guess the wolf that attacked me was either crazy, or a lost tiny wolf-like panther.

I tried to take my mind off everything. All this thinking was making my head hurt. I turned my laptop off and settled it on the table, then slumped down into my bed. I closed my eyes and let my mind and body relax.

**x**

I awoke to a light shove on my shoulders and I fluttered my eyes open to see my Daddy, Hiram. I let out a tired yawn and stretched my arms above my head. "Hi, Daddy."

"Rachel," he said in a stern voice and furrowed his brows in a slight anger, "why weren't you in school today?"

Oh, damn. I totally forgot about that. I couldn't tell him I got attacked. He would probably label me crazy considering the scar takes away every evidence of it being brutal, let alone a wolf attack.

"Of course I was at school, Daddy. What are you talking about?" I tried to put on my sweet, innocent voice, pretending I had no clue what he was talking about.

"I got a text message from the school secretary, informing me that you didn't attend any of your classes," Hiram squinted suspiciously. "Who did you stay with last night?"

Oh, no way. He's totally going to phone their parents. Um, well I can't say Finn. He'd probably assume something inappropriate, therefore I can't name any of the boys. Dang it, I don't know any of what the girls in glee club's mothers or fathers are like. Neither do I have any of their numbers. Except Tina's from a school project we were working on and Quinn's from Finn when he needed to call her and I just added her number in case I ever needed it. Which I wouldn't.

"Tina," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Tina Cohen-Chang?" He asked.

"Um, yes." I hoped he wouldn't phone her parents.

"Okay. I'm going to call her parents to make sure that you did in fact go," he raised an unsure eyebrow at me and made his way out of the room. Great. Why was everyone's number in the phonebook?

Without a second to lose, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cell phone off the table and called Tina's cell. No answer. Damn it! I tried again, and still no answer. I exhaled shakily, knowing I had to call the girl who hated me. After a few rings, she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Quinn? Look, it's Rachel. Please, I need a favour. Could you ask your mother or father to pretend that I spent the night at your house when my father calls? Otherwise I'll have a lot of explaining to do," I pleaded, talking so fast I'm not sure she would understand what I said.

"_Rachel? How did you get my number? No, wait. Where the hell have you been, Berry? You must be seriously dying to miss a day from school-"_

"Quinn! Please! I'll explain later. I have to go. Thanks." I quickly snapped the phone shut and ran downstairs to my father. His face was confused and frustrated as he held the phone to his ear.

"No, but my Rachel told me she spent the night-"

"Daddy!" I snatched the phone from him, ending the call.

"Rachel! What are you doing? That was incredibly rude!" He took the phone back.

"Sorry, I forgot. I was half-asleep. I didn't stay at Tina's. I stayed at Quinn Fabray's," I faked a laugh and tried to smile, hoping he would buy it.

"Russell Fabray's daughter? The girl who made you cry almost all of last year?"

"We're good friends now."

"Alright," he sighed and gave me a suspicious eye, dialling the Fabray's number. After a few rings, someone answered. I sat next to my father on the chair in our kitchen, close enough to hear who was on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?"_ came the voice, as it certainly sounded younger than Mrs. Fabray should have sounded like.

"Hello, is Mrs. Fabray there?" my father asked.

There was a cough. _"Oh, yes. This is Mrs. Fabray. And this is…?" _that certainly wasn't Mrs. Fabray. That was… Quinn? What was Quinn doing? I had to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh Mrs. Fabray you're sounding very good. Even better than the last time we met. Anyways, my daughter, Rachel, told me that she spent the night at your house with your daughter last night. Is that true? Apparently she wasn't at school, and I was quite curious."

"_Yes, yes of course she was here. At first she wouldn't stop singing and I couldn't sleep and then she tried to talk about Barbara Streisand and then… uh, she was wonderful."_

"Oh! Well thank you so much, Mrs. Fabray. I was just worried, that's all. Thank you. Goodbye." Hiram politely ended the call after a quiet 'goodbye' was heard. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"I'm quite small. Sometimes they don't see me in class."

**Quinn**

My parents would have never gone along with such a task that Rachel had requested. They would give me a lecture on the importance of honesty, the consequences of lying and how many mistakes I've made it my life. How I'm getting worse, blah, blah. If I weren't so curious as to why Rachel wasn't in school, and wanting to argue with her of how much she made my day worse with having to put so much effort into glee, I might not have pretended to be my mother on that call and just let her down with a smile. But _I'm _not even that cruel, and besides, she sounded pretty desperate. I told myself I was going to be nice, didn't I?

I went back upstairs into my room, waiting for my phone to ring so Berry could explain herself to me. That Rachel's father was a moron if he thought I was my mom. Jeez, I know I gave birth but am I already sounding like a mother? No, he's just dumb. And so I waited for Rachel to call. And I waited. And waited. What has it been, like, fifteen minutes? Good thing I kept myself occupied with my drawing pad, sketching an ugly picture of Rachel. Hey, it takes time to be nice and drawing gross pictures of Rachel makes me smile. Besides, I mean, I didn't lie to her dad for nothing, and how dare she lie to me and not call? So I picked up my phone and scrolled through my calls until I found my most recent one - Rachel's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Berry! Why didn't you call me? I've been waiting to hear your explanation," I pretty much growled into the phone.

"_Uh, sorry Quinn. And thanks for pretending to be your mom to my dad," _she quietly chuckled, _"I just, I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling anybody about what happened last night, yet. I'm still kind of freaked out."_

"Oh god, Berry. You didn't do anything with Finn did-"

"_No!"_ she squeaked, almost cracking the sound through the line, _"it's absolutely nothing like that. It's… why are you even talking to me, Quinn?"_

"Hey, don't get like that with me. I just helped you out, didn't I? Plus, I have a question," I softened my voice a little.

"_Sorry. Shoot."_

"Are you friend's with Santana?"

"_Santana Lopez? Not the last time I checked. Why's that?" _she sounded believably confused. I take it she's not lying.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just, when you weren't in yesterday she came up to me asking if I knew anything about your absence. She looked kinda worried. Santana never cares for anyone."

There was a long pause until she finally spoke. _"Well that's rather odd. I'm pretty sure that Brittany is just convincing her to pretend to care and be nice. They're together, after all, aren't they? Brittany probably wants everyone to consider her girlfriend one with a heart."_

"Good point. That's probably the reason," I laughed. How could I have been so stupid as to believe Santana actually cared for Berry?

"_Hey," _I was pretty sure Rachel just whispered to me. It was creepy. _"We're actually having a normal conversation and not killing each other with insults. Actually, it's usually you who throws the insults, but it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to."_

Her voice sounded sweet and almost pleading. I shook my head. "What do you mean, Berry? You think I'm your friend?"

She sighed, defeated. _"Of course it would never happen."_

I bit my lip, thinking of Santana. If she could show concern for Rachel, why couldn't I? It's time to be a better person. The pain I felt when I was pregnant, how everyone threw slushies at me and called me those horrible insults. Oh god, I don't know how Rachel survives at school. "Hm," I ignored her last statement. "Are you okay, though?"

"_I'm not sure. I feel okay but mentally, it's… I believe I'm well enough for school tomorrow. I'll see you then?" _I could tell the end sentence was a question due to the pull of the last word.

"Sure. And you better be in tomorrow. Glee needs your voice so I can sink back in the background," I grinned even though she couldn't see it.

"_I will." _I thought I could hear the smile in her voice too.

**x**

School came around and I didn't share any classes with Rachel. Of course, I didn't like her that much as to track her down so she could tell me her story, so I just waited until it was finally time for glee club. I realized that I was probably getting my hopes up for some super totally awesome story of how Rachel managed to accidentally drive her car into the sea and get strangled by an octopus instead of her really just probably having the flu. She _is_ awfully dramatic, after all.

I randomly took a seat next to Mercedes. We've become quite good friends. Not the best, or anything like hanging out together, but school friends.

"Hey, Quinn," Mercedes greeted me with a gentle smile.

"Hello, Mercedes." I twiddled my thumbs in my lap as I waited for Rachel to arrive; my eyes locked firmly on the doorway.

Matt, Mike, Artie and Tina were already here, and it's not like Rachel to be late. Santana and Brittany came in together looking flushed and there hair was a little out of place and… ugh, how can they do that in school? I sighed, and drummed my fingers on the underneath of my chair whilst I waited impatiently. Finn lazily stumbled in and not long after, Puck.

"Guys, is Rachel not in today?" Mr. Shuester asked, miserably. He knew glee club didn't have the life in it when she wasn't there.

"Oh, it's nice to see you're finally paying attention to me," a voice sarcastically mumbled. I looked up to see that voice belonged to one Rachel Berry.

She looked terrible. Well, she always looked terrible but I mean she actually looked ill this time. Sure, she was wearing her white knee-high socks and those daft black shoes, black pleated skirt and a hideous hot pink argyle sweater, but her face. It was so pale and she looked dead. Black shaded her eyes and no signature Rachel Berry smile was placed upon her lips. Instead, her features lay emotionless upon her worn-out face.

"Rachel! We're so glad you're back," he smiled and turned to face her. His smile fell when he saw the state of her. "Whoa, Rachel you don't look too good. Are you sure it's right for you to be in school today?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"O-okay... That's good. Uh, are you ready to perform with Finn?" he was clearly taken aback from the unusual behaviour the diva was giving off.

"You know what? No, Mr. Shuester, I'm not ready to perform with _Finn_. I want to show this glee club that I, Rachel Berry, am the best singer in here. I want a solo. A one off. You haven't given me a solo in what seems like forever, Mr. Shuester. How dare you? I got this club together. Without me we would have lost at Sectionals and-"

"Okay, Rachel! You can take a solo. Go for it," Mr. Shue raised his hands up in surrender and sat on the stool by the piano as Rachel took the centre.

"Fellow glee clubbers, I am going to show you what a real performance sounds like," she smiled, and began to sing. No piano, no instruments, just pure voice. Except, it probably would have been better if the band was playing to drown out the sound that came from the brunette's mouth. Was this a joke?

"_I wish that I could fly / Into the sky / So very high / Just like a dragonfly," _her voice didn't have it's strength. Instead, it was weak and cracked at certain notes. She held her hand to her ear and furrowed her brows. _"I'd fly above the trees / Over the seas in all degrees / To anywhere I please," _she sung, and gave it all she had, it was clear.

I shifted nervously in my seat. You know when you get embarrassed for someone when they're doing something stupid or making a fool of themselves? Yeah, that's how I feel. I glanced around the room to see an amused face from Brittany, a disgusted face from Mercedes, a dumbfounded face from Finn, and Puck was smirking. I looked back at Rachel.

"_Oh I want to get away / I want to fly away / Yeah, yeah, yea-uhh," _she cracked her note and then made an incredible noise. Her last lyric blew it. What the hell was that? Did she just howl? At least, it sounded like that. Or maybe it sounded like something being strangled, trying to cry and kind of howling instead. I was too shocked to laugh. She cupped her hand over her mouth and the other glee members looked just as surprised as I did.

"I'm so sorry, I think I'm going to throw up," Rachel squeaked out and dashed out of the room, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"Well, um, that was, uhh-" Mr. Shuester tried to find the right words but his voice was lost when he saw Santana sprinting out of the classroom after Rachel. Oh no, she's going to kill Berry for hurting her ears.

**Rachel**

I felt fine this morning, but the classes dragged on and I felt so tired I could have just slept on my desk. I was suddenly feeling angry again when I came into glee and tried to sing my heart out but my god, my performance would scar me for life. The sound that came out of my mouth? What was that? It sounded like an animal. I ran down the hallways in escape of my embarrassment, and because I desperately needed to find something to throw up in. I finally reached the girls bathroom and emptied myself into the nearest toilet. Pain wrecked through my body and I was shaking uncontrollably. The vomit stung me and left a fowl taste in my mouth. I just gripped onto the edges of the toilet bowl and breathed heavily. I froze when I heard the door open and footsteps.

"Rachel?" The voice was so soft, sweet and caring that I didn't recognise it. I slowly turned my head around to find my gaze was caught with dark, brown, chocolate eyes. I'd never really paid much attention to her eyes because I had never really spoken to her properly, let alone have a reason to make such eye contact. Her eyes were beautiful and a part of me melted for a reason unknown.

"Santana?" I breathed, confused of her presence and slightly amazed with her eyes. They seemed to have a different glow to them. Or maybe it was always there and I just never noticed it before.

"Rachel, are you okay?" The tone of her voice showed that the question was real. She cared. This wasn't a joke.

"I- I, um, no. I'm definitely not okay," I whimpered again. That's the second time in my life I've ever whimpered and Santana bit her lip at the noise I made.

"You're not going to throw up again, are you?" she asked genuinely.

"N-no, I don't think so." I wasn't sure why I was stuttering. Maybe it was nerves. Or maybe it was because I was still shaking.

"That's good." She reached her hand out towards me and I took it. She pulled me up and kept her voice soft. "Tell me why you weren't in school yesterday," she asked as we made our way to the sinks after I flushed the toilet. I turned the tap on, letting the cool water dance on my hands.

"I can't." It was a simple answer.

She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her, but there was no anger in her actions. "Tell me," she pleaded. I stared at her eyes again. They scared me and made me feel warm at the same time. She noticed how interested I was in them and turned her head to the side so I couldn't look at them.

"You have to promise not to tell my dads," I said seriously and she nodded. I slid my right sleeve up to show her my pink, shiny scar. Her eyes grew wide and her knuckles turned white as she clutched her left hand to the edge of the sink. She bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Santana? It's just a scar," I said, for I was confused of why she reacted so badly when she hadn't even heard the story.

She took a deep breath and touched it. Slid her finger across the smooth surface and winced, as if the thing had burned her.

"Please tell me you cut yourself." Her voice was thick with desperation.

"Are you assuming that I self-harmed myself, Santana? Although my position at this school is clearly low and I would seem like the type of girl who could without a doubt suffer from immense depression, but-"

"You didn't cut yourself?" She looked like she was about to cry. I shook my head no.

"Wh-what h-happened?"

I exhaled, ready to reveal my stupidity and nightmare of reality when the door burst open and there stood one Quinn Fabray. I quickly pulled my sleeve down and shifted my gaze to Santana then back to the blonde who was slowly walking towards us.

"Santana? What's going on? Are… is everything okay?" Quinn asked, staring at the brunette Cheerio.

"Berry's sick. Leave," Santana growled. The animal-like tone of her voice made me shiver.

"No way, Lopez. Since when did you care about her?" Quinn took a few steps closer until she was almost touching noses with the Latina.

"Since always!"

"Liar," Quinn spat.

"Oh, you're calling _me _a liar? Don't be such a hypocrite, Quinn. Just think about the time when you lied to Finn about being the father of your baby," Santana said through clenched teeth. "Remember how many people you hurt? And now you're mad at me for caring about Rachel?" Santana started to shake heavily in anger.

Before Quinn could even say anything, Santana had ran out of the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled.

"What?"

"That was the only person who cared about me and you made her run." I looked into hazel eyes. "Why did you do that? Are you really that spiteful that you prefer me to go through my pain alone? She wanted to talk. She was being _nice_," I snarled. Really, I snarled. "Have you ever heard that word before, Quinn? The word _nice_? Do you know what it means? Do you think maybe you could try it someday?" I had no idea where this was coming from, but it had to be said.

Quinn looked taken aback, and sort of hurt. "I- I'm sorry, Rachel. I just wanted to know what was going on with you. I… I do care," she admitted and looked confused herself at her own words.

"Why do you care?" I whispered unintentionally. I suddenly didn't have the energy to raise my voice any higher. I gripped on to the sink and stared at the drain. Stared at anything but Quinn.

"I don't know. It's just, you're usually so strong. It's kind of scaring me, Rach. And you sounded really desperate on the phone. I wanna be good to you. I know how much it hurts to be in your place. To have the slushies thrown at you, and the name-calling. The sense of being unloved and alone. Everything. I've experienced all that. I'm done playing the bad guy. I just wanna talk." Quinn's voice was sweet and she awkwardly started to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Okay." I gave in.

"My place after glee?" Quinn asked, and I looked up to see hopeful hazel eyes.

"Your place." I was surprised at the smile that formed on my lips. Maybe life is finally letting me have a friend. Or two.

**x**

_Well, that was the first chapter. Please leave a review, I appreciate it a lot and I'd like to hear your thoughts on my story. The next chapter will have a lot more Faberry and more mentions of Santana._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Some Explaining To Do_

**Quinn**

No, I'm not crazy. I just felt bad. That's why I invited Rachel over. Which was probably a bad idea since I hadn't asked my mom or dad yet. Perhaps I'll have to sneak Rachel in. I shuddered at that thought. Sneak Rachel in? Isn't that something you have to do with your boyfriend? No, no, no. Whatever. But here I am, in my car, with Rachel Berry in the passenger seat looking nervously out of the window.

"You know," I started, "you can talk. If you like." She looked at me with big brown eyes of question. I chuckled, "It's kind of strange for you to be so quiet for so long."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. It just kind of took me by surprise when you invited me over. I'm not sure what to say," she said softly.

"I'm not gonna bite." Rachel winced at my words and I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Bite," she simply answered.

My eyebrows knitted together as her word left me puzzled. "Y-you want me to bite you?" I tried to concentrate hard on the road. The thought of biting Rachel made me blush. I hoped she didn't notice.

"No!" I jumped a little as her loud voice shocked me. "You said bite. I don't like it. Pain."

I hadn't realized that I was actually hoping she would have said _'yes, bite me' _or something, even if it was just for a stupid joke because suddenly a hot image came into my head and we could have laughed and talked some more about it. And oh god, where is this coming from?

"Rachel. You're talking ever so simply," I teased.

"Yes," was the last word said in the car because I decided that this awkward conversation was one to be ended.

**x**

When we finally arrived at my house, I pulled my keys out of the ignition and got out of the car with Rachel tagging along behind me. I got my keys and unlocked the door, waiting a moment with the door a quarter open.

"What are you doing, Quinn?" Rachel asked curiously from behind me.

"I, um. I don't know if my parents are home." I gave up and pushed the door open, stepping quietly inside. Rachel followed and I closed the door.

"Are you embarrassed you have me in your home?" Rachel asked.

"No. It's just, my parents…"

"I understand," she spoke softly. Of course, she had heard that they kicked me out when I was pregnant. She probably understood that they weren't the best.

I made my way upstairs, figuring that nobody was home yet. Dad was probably still at work and mom was probably drinking with her friends and bitching about life. I felt nervous having Rachel in my room. I thought maybe when I opened my door, my room would be a mess or I would have left something embarrassing laying around. I peeked my head around the door and checked. Clear. I pushed the door open and walked up to my bed, taking a seat on the comfy covers. I love my bed. It would have been great if whilst I was carrying a child, I had this luxurious bed that I sink into so comfortably instead of the tiny couch at Finn's house or the hard mattress at Puck's.

Rachel closed the door and stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

"Sit," I smiled, patting the space next to me. She weakly smiled back and sat down. I focused on her breathing as I waited for her to speak. She was breathing through her nose and making it difficult for herself. I saw the way her chest shook as she inhaled and exhaled. It was uncomfortable for her, and worse for me to watch.

"Breathe, Rach. What's wrong?" It was weird calling her 'Rach'. It was although we were buddies.

"Nervous. It's my first time in your house and it's just kind of strange, you know? I've never had a real friend or anything remotely close to that considering Jesse and Finn were love interests, therefore I act differently towards them rather than the way I would act towards a friend and I'm just unsure of what to do right now," she said, playing with her thumbs in her lap.

"Friends, huh?" I arched my eyebrow. I saw the hurt look on her face. "Sure. Tell me why you weren't in school, then."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me," I smirked.

"Okay," she breathed. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes like she was about to get ready for the performance of her life. "The night before school I had a rather bad argument with my fathers and I got really upset. I've been lonely lately and school is tearing me apart. My fathers are barely at home to see me and they got really mad at me for arguing with them, saying that they should spend more time with me rather than go out with each other and leave me home. I-"

"Really, Rachel? That's it? You were just upset?"

"No. Let me finish." She gave me a glare and carried on when I rolled my eyes. "After that, it was late and I know I shouldn't have but I went out into the woods. I was trying to reach the lake so I could sit and think about stuff but it was dark and I tripped-"

"Are you serious? That's it?"

"Quinn! Let. Me. Finish," Rachel snapped. It kinda scared me. "So, then when I tried to get up and carry on with my walk, I saw these eyes. Wolf eyes. I stumbled backwards and the wolf pinned me to the ground," the brunette told me dramatically whilst I just sat there, mouth agape. "It just looked at me. I tried to move it's paw when it was still but it snarled and I tried to cover my face but I accidentally hit the animal in the process of doing so. It got aggressive and bit me in my right arm. I tried to push it off but it got more angry and bit me again. I thought I died. The way it's teeth sunk into me and the agonizing pain. I thought I heard my bone crunch. I think I became unconscious because when I woke up it was the next day. But," she said, pulling her sleeve of her right arm up and gesturing to a almost-healed looking scar, "I wasn't met with any horrific wounds, but this. No blood, no nothing. Just this pink, shiny scar."

She slid her index finger slowly over it. "I felt the pain. I felt the blood. I knew exactly what happened and this is the mark that I'm left with? This is impossible, isn't it?"

I took me a minute to absorb the information I had just been given but then I took a deep breath and said, "Your whole story is impossible."

"No it's not. It's true." Her eyes widened at my disbelief.

"When was the last time someone spotted a wolf in Lima?" I laughed.

"Sunday night. I did. I got attacked." She gestured to the scar on her arm.

"That scar isn't from a wolf. You sure you didn't just cut yourself with a knife by accident?"

"This scar is extraordinarily large for a knife, don't you think? And besides, how exactly could I have cut myself with a knife all the way up my arm like that?" She sounded frustrated.

"I don't know. Juggling?" I shrugged.

"You have got to be joking me."

"No."

"Please believe me, Quinn. I'm terrified. It hurt so bad," she whined.

I bit my bottom lip. "Okay. I'll consider the idea but your scar doesn't make sense."

"I know." Rachel pulled her sleeve down to hide it.

"Have you been to the hospital?" I asked.

"N-no. I haven't even told my dads. I can't. They'd keep me locked up for safety forever, and plus, they'd never believe me anyway, though. Just like you don't believe me," she started to sob. I just sat there, looking at her cry. What was I supposed to do? Something in my heart stung as I watched the poor, weak tears flow from her now-red eyes.

"Please don't cry. I believe you."

That only made her cry more. So I did something I would have never saw myself doing a few months back. I pulled her into a hug and started to rub light circles on her back. "It's okay," I cooed. "Don't cry. You're fine. You'll be okay."

Her sobs gradually got quieter and quieter but I didn't pull away. I knew for a fact she had soaked my shirt but right now this was about her. Not about my stupid shirt. It was still hard to believe her but Rachel wouldn't make this up. She's not that dark in the mind to try and fool me with such a story. A few moments of silence later, I finally pulled her back so I could look at her face. Her eyes were closed and there was no expression on her face.

"Rachel," I said. She kept her eyes closed. I shook her a little by her shoulders. "Rachel!" I said a little louder but she remained the same. I panicked. Oh my god. Did I kill her? I know I've hurt a lot of people but I didn't know I could kill someone. Oh, no. I shook her roughly but it was no use.

**Rachel**

One moment I was in Quinn's arms, and then the next, everything went black. I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom, snuggled into my sheets. I suddenly felt tired and decided not to question myself as to how I got there. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket closer for comfort. Just as I was falling back to sleep, I felt a light tug on my blanket. I groaned tiredly and pulled it back. Another tug, only harder this time. Who was that? I propped myself up by my elbows and came face-to-face with the same wolf again. Those eyes. They were dark and something evil and possessive flowed within them. I had a strange sense that this wolf was female. In the light of my bedroom I could see that her fur was a dirty dark brown, almost black. Her ears were pinned back as though needles were keeping them in place and she snarled at me, showing blood-stained fangs. She drew her face closer to me and I went stiff. There was a long pause and then she snapped at my shirt and dragged me out of my bed. I hit the floor with a thump and let out a gasp. She was strong, but my shirt was ripping. It seemed like she knew that too because then she was chewing on my bicep, trying to get a good grip and I cried out in pain. I heard the pop as my skin broke and her teeth sunk into me.

She dragged me down the stairs though I mostly slid, the carpet burning my back as my shirt bunched up. She stopped outside of the kitchen and let go of me. I saw blood smeared on the floor and was too terrified to look closer. She growled fiercely at me and threw her muzzle in the direction of the kitchen. I tried to stand but it seemed as though all the blood had drained from me and I felt hot and cold and the same time. I fell to the floor and she snarled, pushing my arm with her wet nose. I decided crawling would work. My right arm hurt so bad I could only use my left arm to move. When I finally entered the kitchen I saw the most horrific picture I could have ever seen. My fathers. Blood. Their lifeless bodies on the floor and their clothes ripped. Scars and bruises covered the skin that was shown and they were dead. My fathers. Dead. Murdered by that wolf.

It seemed as though all my strength came back as anger erupted in my body. I lunged myself at the wolf, screaming, tearing at her fur and punching her. Animal cruelty be damned, I wanted to kill this wolf. I ripped at her fur, pulling at her skin and she didn't do a thing to stop me. It was like she knew she deserved it. I kept swinging punches as I cried and cried and I didn't know how to stop. I closed my eyes and let my body do whatever it needed to for the anger to be relieved. Then I heard a voice and opened my eyes.

I couldn't quite make out who the face belonged to for my vision was blurred and my mind went blank for a moment, but what I did know was that this person had blonde, gorgeous wavy curls and the most precious, beautiful hazel eyes. I squinted my eyes and opened them wider. It was Quinn. And somehow, I felt safe.

"Quinn," I breathed and reached out for her. She took me in her arms yet again but her strong grip felt like she was trying to keep me safe; to protect me, keep me together.

"You scared me so much, Rachel. I had no idea what to do. Are you okay?" Quinn asked me but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened. Oh, my god," I gasped and pulled away after remembering the dream. "My… my dads. They're alive. Please tell me they're alive!"

"What? Rachel, what are you talking about? You're turning white. Please don't faint again," she shook her head desperately.

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?"

"I- uh, of course it was. Tell me what happened," she whispered with curious eyes.

It was only then I realized that I was tucked into Quinn's bed. The thought of me passing out and Quinn moving me into her bed and tucking me in came into my head and I felt a flutter in my stomach which felt strangely nice.

"The wolf. It's a female. She killed my fathers. She dragged me down to my kitchen and showed me their bodies. I tried to release my anger out on her by punching her," I stated so simply as if it were the most normal thing in the world. I just didn't know how to say it.

"That explains why you hit me in the face," the blonde said cutely.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I- Everything is confusing me. I'm scared."

"It's just a dream, Rachel. That wolf is probably long gone. Don't worry."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just a little freaked out." I let out a fake laugh and started tracing patterns on the blanket for something to do.

"Yeah, totally. You wanna go home now?" Quinn attempted to stand up from the bed but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down so she stayed seated on the edge.

"No! The thought of home. I can't. No, Quinn. Don't leave me, please. _Please_," I begged and sounded ridiculous for doing so but also a little rude because maybe the girl wanted some privacy or for me to get the hell out of her house just for the sake of me being Rachel, but I had to at least try.

"You want to stay? Like, for the night?" Her voice was uncertain and I felt stupid.

"I would like to, if you don't find that rude. You're the only one who knows what happened. I feel safe around you. You understand."

"I don't know, Berry. My parents will be back soon and besides, this is all so fast for me. We hated each other yesterday." Her voice wasn't harsh at all but somewhat confused.

"I've never hated you, Quinn," I said in a small voice. "If anything, I've admired you." It was true. "Even during your pregnancy months you stayed so strong. You've been through so much and lost so much. Let's face it, you don't have a best friend, do you? A friend to hang out with, to count on and feel at home with."

She looked offended for a moment but then shrugged. "You're right. I don't. And neither do you," she spat.

"Exactly. We can help each other out. I'll be your friend if you be mine?" I asked sweetly. The insults and everything bad she's done to me don't bother me the slightest bit anymore. If anything, I'm honoured she chose me to pay so much attention on. Even if it was to bully. I understand the way high school works and that she _had _to do that. But then she lost it all and knew what it was like to have a slushie thrown to her face and have horrible remarks called out at her or even slyly whispered. She understands now.

"Alright, deal," she smiled and after a moment held her hand out. "Shake."

"Quinn, friends don't shake hands. They… hug. I'm pretty sure," I pointed out and she just giggled. Yes, Quinn Fabray just giggled in front of me. And then she held her arms out, only _she_ was the one to lean into me. Something tugged at my heart and I thought I recognized that feeling when I first heard Finn sing. Only that tug was for his voice, and this tug was for who Quinn was.

**Quinn**

When Rachel passed out I almost cried. I believe her story, I really do, and after seeing her terrible appearance in glee, the horrific singing, the crying, the throwing up and passing out, I had a feeling that the wolf who had bitten her clearly gave her something.

It's official, I care for Rachel. I have a heart, okay? And right now Rachel needs someone. I'm not letting Santana take Rachel and _pretend _to be her friend. I know Santana too well to believe she cares for Rachel. Another thing that is official, is that Rachel and I are friends. It's weird, and a huge step, but it somehow feels right. She's not annoying like she is in glee. She's actually kind of normal. Apart from the whole I-got-attack-by-a-wolf dilemma and whatnot. But after she told me her dream, I thought of how heartbreaking it would have been to see that, even if it was a dream. For her to see her own parents in that state. I'd probably turn white at the sight of it of my own parents like that in a dream, and I'm not even that close to them anymore.

When we hugged, I felt like this was where I needed to be. In the arms of someone who needed me just as much as I needed them. A warmth spread across my body and settled in my chest.

"So are you going to text your dads or something to tell them you're staying the night?" I asked as I searched through my drawers for spare pyjamas for Rachel. I pulled out the ones I don't wear anymore; light pink long pyjama pants and a t-shirt with a white cartoon bunny in the middle. Yeah, _that's_ why I don't wear them anymore. I chucked them at Rachel who was still laying comfortably in my bed. Seems like she didn't want to move.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for reminding me and… am I wearing these? I could just wear what I have on," she held up the bunny shirt and stared at it quizzically. She turned the shirt so the picture faced me.

"Yup," I smirked. "Cute little bunny. It'll suit you," I blushed as I realized what it could have meant. I wasn't considering Rachel to be cute like a bunny in any way. I just meant that the dumb-looking cheesy rabbit will suit Rachel's personality and appearance. You know, super cheesy and dumb-looking. I think.

"You- Um, thank you, Quinn," Rachel smiled as a blush crept across her face and settled on her cheeks, turning them a dark shade of pink. It was sweet.

I heard the door open downstairs. "Somebody's home," I sarcastically said in a sing-song voice. "Get changed whilst I go downstairs, okay? I'll bring up drinks. How's blackcurrant juice?"

"Sounds good right now," she nodded and started to text her dads from what I could guess as she typed into her cell phone.

I smiled and made my way downstairs and into the living room. "Hey, dad."

He shot me a questioning look as he grabbed the newspaper and settled down on the couch with his back to me. I came around to the side of him and said, "is it okay if my friend Rachel stays the night? She's feeling awfully down and I would like to comfort her."

"Fine," he mumbled, not even sparing me a glance. "Just behave. But don't come down for breakfast with her. Our food is for our family only."

"Thanks," I muttered and walked to the kitchen, making two ice cold glasses of blackcurrant juice, then I made my way back upstairs. Hopefully he'll tell mom about our guest too because lately she'd become worse than dad and I didn't want to talk to her. Daddy doesn't even want to speak to me much anymore but mom has everything to say. I hate it.

I hit the door lightly with my elbow and let out an 'ouch' when I hit my funny bone and a horrible tingle ran through my arm. I pushed the door open with my back when a soft _'you can come in'_ was spoken. "Damn right I can come in. It's my room," I joked and she made an adorable giggle. This was nice. I can't remember the last time I felt so comfortable with a friend.

It was roughly five past seven when I glanced at the clock and decided to go change into my pyjamas since I wasn't going anywhere. "Gonna go change," I told Rachel after I set the drinks on the bedside table and made my way to the bathroom in my bedroom. I changed into a plain white loose t-shirt and black shorts which came just a little above my knees. I suddenly felt embarrassed as I walked out and dumped my clothes in the laundry basket. I felt naked with shorts on in front of Rachel but she didn't take any notice which I appreciated. It wasn't like when I used to wear my Cheerio's skirt, roaming the crowded halls of William McKinley High school. This was just me and Rachel. Alone in my room. And I felt naked.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked, trying to occupy myself with more comfortable, easy thoughts. She nodded eagerly. "What channel do you like? Oh, stupid question, the music one," I laughed as I turned the television on. When there was no reply, I turned slightly and looked at Rachel from the corner of my eye to notice she was staring down. At my legs? I cleared my throat and she shot her head up as it immediately turned a dark shade of pink - embarrassment.

"What are you staring at?" I didn't mean for it to sound mean, but it just came out that way. I was kind of proud to have Rachel staring at my legs as if they were super nice. I thought my body was disgusting after the pregnancy.

"You wear casual bed wear and I'm dressed as an overgrown six year old," she deadpanned.

"You look fine, Rach," I informed her. Sure, she looked kind of funny but kind of cute too. I didn't mind at all. These past few months I have learned to accept what my mind thinks and what my body feels. I want to be true to myself since that's the best thing you can do, right? It's unhealthy to keep questioning and disagreeing with your body and your mind. So there you go, I think Rachel's cute. When did this happen? When she put on those adorable pyjamas. Though it seems they only looked adorable when they're on her. When they're on me, however, they just look plain dumb.

I took the remote control, making my way over to the bed. I stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do.

"I think it was a bad idea to wear shorts," I stared at the bed.

"Wh-why? I'm not staring," Rachel stuttered and put her full attention on the TV.

"No," I giggled. "It's not that. It's just, I'm cold. I want under covers."

"You want under covers?"

I nodded and bit my lip which made Rachel lick her lips. Okay, that made me feel weird. And I'm not sure which kind of weird it was.

"Quinn, do you mean you would like to go under the covers with me?" It took Rachel a moment for her to understand how inappropriate that sounded whilst I just stared at her blankly.

"Yes," I whispered and it sounded far too desperate. Rachel just swallowed and shifted a bit to the side in the bed, making room for me. I pulled the covers up and climbed in next to her. I could feel the heat from her body.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

We decided to watch cartoons instead of the music channel. One, because cartoons make you happy and a bit of happiness was much needed, and two, because the music channel makes Rachel want to sing but she said she's too afraid to find out what she sounds like after that insane performance in glee.

It was great, and I felt so comfortable. We laughed and smiled as we watched our favourite classical cartoons. We watched _Looney Tunes _and I found out that her favourite character was Road Runner because he, as she put it, _'is a winner. He is fantastic at dodging the obstacles in his life and no many how times he could get hit, he survives. He always has energy and a smile upon his face. He's better and will never lose. He is focused on winning and therefore he will never fail.'_

I told her my favourite character was Wile-E Coyote because, _'he's a super genius at building stuff and even though he fails like a loser every time, he doesn't give up. Shows true belief in himself and he's awesome.'_

I glanced at my clock which read nine forty-six. "What time do you go to sleep on school nights?"

"About ten," she yawned. "But I'm very tired right now. Also, I want to really thank you for having me tonight. You're really kind, you know that?"

I felt so good in myself to be called kind. I'm finally being a good person. "It's no problem, Rachel. You're kinda fun when you're not trying to boss me around or talking about Barbra Streisand," I grinned and she laughed gently. "Would you like to sleep now?"

"I would, actually, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing," I said as I turned off the television and put the remote on the table. The only light in the room was from the bedside lamp.

After we brushed our teeth - Rachel using the brand new spare I kept - we sat on the edge of the bed in silence for a moment.

"I'll go grab my sleeping bag and camp out on the floor tonight," I said, getting up.

"Wait, what? But, I should be on the floor-"

"No, you're the guest. And anyway, you need the comfort," I insisted.

I heard Rachel swallowed thickly. "I… I hope this doesn't sound weird, Quinn. But… I'd kind of like the comfort of _you_ right now," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Sleep with me?" she asked innocently.

All I did was climb back into the bed, turn off the lamp and pull her down further into the covers with me. I think I gave her my answer. It was strange that this _didn't _feel strange at all. The darkness hid every sight of her, but I could hear her heavy breathing and I felt her eyes on me. The wind blew fiercely outside as if wanting to be let into my home, away from the deadly cold, like it was calling out to me. The skinny trees, with wavy dents like wrinkles from its age of a hundred years, scraped against the window, acting like claws and the spine-tingling sound made the brunette in my bed flinch. I heard her breath quicken and I placed my hand on her arm, calming her.

"It's okay," I cooed softly. "I'm here."

"I know," she breathed.

I didn't remove my hand. Her skin was so smooth, and so I began to stroke my thumb back and forth her arm, causing her to shiver.

"I'm sorry, is this weird?" I asked quietly.

"No," she whispered. "It's nice."

I kept my eyes open, not wanting to sleep. It felt as if every past that Rachel held, being the loser at school and the girl not to be seen with unless you're going to murder her with insults or throw a slushie at her, was gone. This was a new Rachel in my eyes, but still the one that was always there. I'm just finding out the new side of her. The side I like. The side I want to spend my time with. No, I don't like the depressed and ill side of her that I so recently witnessed, but I like the calm, sweet Rachel. The one who opened up so quickly to me and normally watched television with me. Yeah. I like her, she's cool. And right now she's in my bed. With me. And it doesn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought it would feel.

"I can't sleep," she admitted weakly. "I'm too terrified of what may appear in my dreams if I close my eyes."

"It's okay, Rachel. I'm here for you, like I said. You're safe. They're just dreams and they won't hurt you," I promised her. I paused for a moment. "Come here," I finally whispered and pulled her closer to my body, protecting her from the dreadful thoughts that may have drowned her mind. It broke my heart to see this girl who was so usually happy and chipper, now so scared and worried that she couldn't even sleep.

"I never expected this from you, Quinn. Thank you," she told me as she buried her face into my t-shirt covered chest and wrapped an arm around me, resting her hand on my back. "Is this okay?" she asked me with innocence coating her question.

"It's fine," I replied breathlessly. I smiled, breathing in the scent of vanilla and something else that smelled delicious. I've never been this close with a girl before, physically. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about it. At sleepovers, it was Brittany, Santana and I. But the two Cheerios would always be attached together like superglue was keeping them in place. I often felt left out when I saw them hugging or holding hands like it was perfectly normal to be this close with another girl. That's when I got the feeling that something was certainly going on with them that was more than friendship. I let Brittany sleep in my bed for Santana and I had insisted, and the Latina and I would camp out on the floor in our sleeping bags. However, in the mornings I would wake up earlier than the two, and find that Santana had sneaked into my bed and they lay wrapped up in each others arms. I pretended to go back to sleep until they woke up. I think that they thought I never knew. I washed the sheets every time I found them like that. You know, just in case.

I am highly positive that Santana and Brittany love each other because of who they are, _of course_. They are two opposites which put together, complete each other's hearts. But I also believe that the feel of being in each others arms, breathe in the sweet scent that coats their skin or their touch could have brought them closer together, too. Rachel fitted so perfectly in my arms and I felt myself liking her a little more because of that. It felt like I was the strong one; the protector and the one to comfort. She was so small and I felt like I was cradling a young child. She smelled delicious in the most girl-complimenting-girl-politely way possible. Her skin was smooth and her arms were thin but nice. They weren't made of big, chunky muscles like a boy.

Her soft, chestnut hair tickled my nose in a pleasant way. It felt so nice to rest my cheek on such a smooth surface which was so beautifully-scented. I ran my fingers through her hair and when she didn't move, I thought she might have fallen asleep. I decided to find out. "Your hair smells of vanilla and something else," I whispered ever so softly that I found it hard to hear myself. "What is it?"

"Coconut." Her voice as muffled as it was pressed against my chest but I smiled.

"Smells nice." I thought I felt her smile.

Although it feels like I'm moving so fast with my feelings and opinions on Rachel, I'm not sure I _am_ exactly moving that fast. It's as though everything is just pouring out of me; the liquid that are my feelings I've kept locked up in a glass bottle for so long, hitting the cork down so hard not even a drop of truth could slip out. But now she's here in my arms and it's like somebody took that bottle of truth and hit me on the head with it. Smashing the glass and all the feelings just splashed out and soaked my head, knocking the sense into me and telling me to wake up and admit I like Rachel.

Seeing the passion she would put into her performances wanted me to make me cry. She was so real. I realized that I didn't want to be like that, but to have that. Call that girl my friend and be seen with her, but school is hell and you just can't do that. With tearing her down and trying to destroy glee club, I tried to convince myself that if the club was gone, Rachel would be gone too, and I wouldn't want to be close to her because she had nothing to show off. Nothing to make me feel weak or jealous.

But then I realized that was a stupid idea and that I was horrible for ever considering it. Rachel had dated Finn. Even though people had thought the freakishly tall but cute boy was a loser now he joined glee, they still respected him. He was the quarter-back, after all, and he was still popular. And Rachel had him. Loser Rachel had Finn Hudson. She also had Puck. The so-called stud. The guy who threw slushies at her because he was too good for her. And now she had me. Something makes me think that Rachel isn't as much as a loser as I thought she was. If anything, I'm the loser here. She can be true to herself and for so long I couldn't. But now I can.

I pulled her closer to me, as if claiming her as my own and let out a quiet, "Sweet dreams, Rachel." When I heard no reply, I smiled. She was asleep in my arms. So fragile like a hopeless baby bird who couldn't fly. You just had to hold them until they were ready.

**Rachel**

Being in Quinn's arms was delightfully completing. Former Head Cheerio and bitch of the school was being sweet. To me. Rachel Berry. I've always been jealous of her. She was gorgeous and had everything. Of course, she lost it all, but she was still Quinn. Nothing would change that. She was strong, beautiful, and I know that now the pregnancy months are over, she'll become an even more stronger person and she can accomplish anything she wants. She has the attitude and even some of the girls scowl at her for having all the strength of getting through everything she went through and still kept her head held high.

I never thought I'd see this side of her. Quinn is my safe place, as odd as it sounds, because not very long ago I would have been terrified of going near her, even though I admired her. She held that effect on people. It was fascinating. The broken girl could make a person cower at the slightest glare. I never thought she'd own such a pure, generous heart. When she whispered, my whole body tingled. She was so soft, and she felt amazing as I wrapped my arm around her and snuggled into her chest. The fact that she didn't mind only made my heart beat a little faster.

**x**

The dark, solid ground cracked slightly as I walked through the same woods I'd been bitten in, with my hand clasped tightly with another form. I turned my head to the left to see the most breathtaking sight ever, and I wasn't sure my eyes could handle it. I closed my eyes for a mere five seconds and opened them to find her smiling brightly at me, showing her perfect, gleaming white teeth. Gorgeous golden hair flowed in soft curls past her shoulders and danced gently as we walked further. Her hazel eyes had a glow to them which made my heart melt. I traced my eyes down her body to see she was wearing a loose, pure white baby doll dress. I took a deep breath to make sure I was still breathing. I let my eyes fall to her smooth legs and then down at her cute little white shoes. She overall looked beautiful and adorable at the same time. She squeezed my hand a little tighter and I looked forward as we walked.

Snowflakes floated softly down to the ground, twinkling soothingly as the sun beamed its rays down upon them. We finally managed to exit the wood, only to be standing in a freshly, snow-covered familiar place. I stared down at the frozen lake as the sun shone down upon it, giving off a glistening performance, just like ice and sun had come together to put on a show for us.

"Why are you wearing a dress? I'm not complaining but you must be freezing," I whispered softly as made are way further down to the lake.

"I'm not cold, silly. You give me warmth," she smiled and her voice sounded angelic. I looked at her curiously and raised a single eyebrow.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Just don't let go. If you do, I'll probably freeze to death, and so will you. We need each other like that," she stated so simply and stared at me deeply, hazel eyes connecting with my chocolate ones, and I saw them getting darker. She licked her lips and my heartbeat quickened. She leaned in closer to me, our lips inches apart until her eyes turned a shade of dark brown and a wicked smile spread upon her lips. I tried to back away but she kept her grip on my head. She had the same eyes as the wolf.

"You want me to bite you?" she asked seductively. I remembered the first time she asked me that, though it was said nervously and we were in her car. I tried to say no but the word wouldn't leave my mouth and instead a desperate 'yes' slipped off my tongue.

"Very well," she purred and leaned in closer until she found my neck. She slid her tongue over my exposed skin and I felt a delightful warmth spread across my body. She grazed her teeth over my sensitive skin and I moaned. She kept doing that, teasing me, but then I noticed something changing. I wasn't sure if it was possible but it felt as though her teeth were getting sharper. Without any warning, she sunk her teeth into my neck and I screamed out. I tried to move but she kept me locked there - her one hand strongly attached to mine and her other hand on my back, roughly pushing me closer to her. She lapped at my neck, drinking the falling blood and then she pulled away, hands still attached, but I could still feel the liquid pouring out of my wound.

"You're too loud. This just won't do," she shook her head in disapproval. Within a blink, her eyes returned to their original colour of a warm hazel and then she smiled. A wolf appeared at her side. The same wolf that was ruining me. The evil creature stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes.

"No, please, Quinn. Please! Help me," I cried and she looked blankly at me. Just as the wolf was about to lunge itself at me, I opened my eyes and found myself in another world. I thought my eyes were already open. But I saw Quinn again. I screeched and moved backwards but fell off of the bed. Wait, where am I? The wooden floor made a loud thump and I thought the floorboard cracked.

"Rachel! Are you okay? Oh my god," the blonde gasped and jumped off of the bed to help me up.

I backed away slowly. "Why did you hurt me?" I started to shake uncontrollably again, but I felt an ache in my muscles. It hurt and I wanted to scream.

"What? Rachel? You just fell of the bed, what are you talking about?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"You bit me," I said icily.

"Rach, it was just a dream. Please, you're okay."

"Don't lie, look, I have the wound," I growled and touched my neck but I didn't feel anything there but sweat. Quinn got out of the bed and started to make her way over to me. I stiffened as she touched my neck.

"Rachel, it was a dream. You have to believe me. I'd never hurt you," she looked desperately into my eyes and I calmed.

"I'm sorry. I was just so freaked out."

"It's alright. You wanna tell me what your dream was about? I can guess-"

"No!" Images of Quinn and I holding hands and her licking my neck was something she didn't need to know. I stared at her for a moment. She had bed hair and sleepy eyes, but she looked perfect.

"Okay. Let's get ready for school," Quinn smiled sympathetically at me. "We'll get your clothes from your house."

**x**

"Are you okay now?" she asked me as I collected my books from my locker. I nodded, not connecting with her gaze. "I'll meet you here at lunch, okay?" she asked sweetly and I just nodded again. She was hesitant for a moment until she finally left me. I didn't want her to leave me but we had different classes, and I would probably be okay with so many people around me.

In Spanish class, I couldn't concentrate. My whole body felt itchy and I didn't want to look like I had a disgusting amount of fleas roaming my body. It wasn't a normal irritating itch, but a painful one. I looked around the class to see that everyone was paying attention to Mr. Shuester. I lifted my sleeve up and lightly scratched my arm. It stung, but I had to do it. I scratched it again and it felt better than time. I pulled my other sleeve up and scratched my other arm too, a little harder. I whimpered as I accidentally grazed my scar. I caught a grossed out stare from the boy next to me, Samson, and quickly pulled my sleeves back down and tried to pay attention to the front of the class where Mr. Shuester was talking about something in Spanish.

Throughout the lesson I let out small whimpers that I couldn't control. My body was hurting so bad and I desperately needed to scratch the painful tingles away. After class, I felt hand tug on my arm. I turned around to face Santana.

"I heard you whimpering," she said with an almost guilty expression on her face. "Felt bad. So, hi."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but hi," I tried to laugh off my words but it came out awkward and nervous.

"Come on," Santana pulled at my arm and started walking me down the hallway, "let's talk." She pulled me inside of an empty washroom. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, come on," she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her best signature Santana Lopez scowl. She seemed to have realized what she was doing and let her features fall into a more innocent pose. She let her hands drop to her sides and a sad smile spread upon her face. "Tell me about your scar."

"You really want to know?" I sighed.

"No. But I have to."

"Why do you have to-"

"Just tell me!" she snapped and I flinched.

"Okay. I got attacked by a wolf, okay? End of story," I grumbled, making my way out of the room but she held a tight grip on my wrist.

"We're going to my house. Right now."

"What? Santana, we can't. It's during school time. I've already missed one day of school, missing another when I'm clearly not ill is irresponsible and-"

"This is important."

**x**

After we arrived at Santana's house and made our way upstairs to her room, she told me to sit on her bed. I did. The only reason I allowed her to make me miss school was because I really wanted to find out what was 'so important' and she kind of dragged me to her car anyway.

She bit her lip and played with the hem of her skirt for a moment. I sat and watched as she finally moved and opened her drawer. She took a deep breath before she finally pulled out something. I had to look at it twice to make sense of what it was. I gasped when I realized what she held. She sat down on the bed next to me and gave me my ripped sleeve of my coat, smeared with old, dried blood.

"What- How? But- What?" I asked, at a loss for words.

"Look at my eyes, Rachel." I did. I looked at them and I felt pain run through my body when I realized that they looked exactly the same as the eyes of the wolf. I swallowed thickly and felt my head go light. I leaned forward as if to fall but she held me up by my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," she whispered to me and pulled me into her arms. I pushed her away.

"No, wait. I don't understand. How have you got this? And, what- I just, what are you talking about? What's going on?" I shook my head in disbelief of the item that Santana gave to me and tried to un-jumble my thoughts.

"Don't you get it, Rachel? I gave you that scar! I'm the…" she didn't finish her sentence. She just looked down at her lap and let a single tear fall.

"Wolf?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, that. I'm so sorry."

"Wait a minute, this is incredibly impossible. What you're telling me is insane. There's no way that could be true," I said harshly.

"It's true. Why would I lie? How else would I have your sleeve and the same goddamn eyes?" she growled at me.

"Because you're a bitch, Santana. You've always been this way with me and you just want to mess with me some more," I snarled back and she winced.

"I could show you. I could change. But my mind is so full at the moment I can't. I need a clear mind to change," she shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, sure," I laughed sarcastically. "Why did you bite me then? Do you really hate me that much?"

"I didn't know it was you. When I'm… when I've changed, I don't remember that much of what I see through my human eyes. I changed because I was angry. Sometimes I change when I'm mad. That's why I had to leave when I was arguing with Quinn in the bathroom. I thought I was gonna change. I didn't know it was you. I was just so pissed at the time and I wanted to unleash my anger on something and I found you. You hit me, Rach. You pushed my buttons and I turned on you. I tried to look at your eyes when I pinned you down. Tried to make sense of you but everything was foggy in my mind and I just couldn't see that you were Rachel," she explained and balled her hands into fists.

"You've ruined me. You've been haunting my dreams and I'm terrified. I keep feeling sick and angry and I can't stop crying," I snapped.

She shifted on the bed and stared at the wall. There was a long silence and I huffed.

"Talk then."

I heard her mumble something but I didn't understand what she said.

"What? I can't hear you," I sighed impatiently.

"You're gonna change too, you know," she swallowed.

"What?"

"That's why you're acting weird. You're changing."

"You're serious? Don't try and fool me, Santana."

"I… I'm serious. I'm sorry," she whined, looking apologetically into my eyes.

Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach, spreading across my body. I raised my hand and hit her straight across the face. She flinched and took a deep breath. I just slapped Santana Lopez. And she didn't do a damn thing to me.

"I guess I deserve the pain," she frowned down at her lap.

"Pain? What you put me through was not just _pain_, Santana. It was agonizing and it was death. You will never understand the kind of pain you put me through. No, what you're _still _putting me through. You'll never feel it," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Wait, hold on a second. You think I was born this way? You think I was born a freak? No, I wasn't. Someone changed me too, you know. I went through the same goddamn pain as you did," she leaned in closer to me.

"There are no wolves in Lima."

"Minnesota. Summer 2007. Visited my cousins for the week. Went to take the garbage in their backyard and that's when he caught me. Everyone was out and I had nothing better to do so I thought hey, why not take out the garbage? You know, be a good girl. Do a favour. That's when I saw his giant, black, scruffy form. He lunged at me and got me in the back. I thought I was going to die but I didn't. I didn't faint like you did. I just lay there panting and crying. When I thought he'd gone, I got up and acted as if nothing happened. The pain had vanished. I checked the scar on my back and it'd healed so fast nobody would believe me. Didn't even bother trying to tell someone - anyone."

"I- I'm so sorry, Santana. That's the same reason I didn't tell my dads. Nobody would believe me," I placed my hand on her arm.

"Yeah. The side effects are horrible before the change. I had no idea what was going on until I stormed out of my house back here in Lima when I was angry. That's when I changed. I don't want to scare you, so I won't say anymore," she choked out as more tears escaped her eyes. She looked into my eyes again but I wasn't sure what she was thinking. I thought it was an apologetic stare but it seemed much different when she quickly glanced down at my lips and then back up at my eyes.

I leaned back and she sighed. "I don't want to change. This is just too much," I spoke quietly.

"I didn't want to change either, but life sucks."

"H-how do you get away with it? I assume you haven't told your parents, so how do you know when you're going to change?" I asked curiously but nervously at the same time. I felt myself getting hot.

"I can feel it in my muscles. In my bones. It's horrible. I know I can change if I want to but it hurts too much. I tried it once and I regret it. Feels like hell. I'm not sure what will make you change, but for me it's anger and the cold. The icy breeze nips at my skin and makes my bones ache. That's why it's good to be a Cheerio. Exercising all day keeps your body warm, though I do have to make a quick run to my car, away from the negative temperature. But sometimes I just change. No reason, it just happens. It's not fair. Winter used to be my favourite season, you know? I miss being able to participate in snowball fights and make snow angels. I miss building a stupid lousy snowman and just having fun in the snow. I miss it so goddamn much," she whimpered and her lower lip trembled.

"I'm so sorry, Santana," I mumbled then paused for a moment. "I got angry earlier and I felt my muscles aching," I started, my breathing turning uneven and shaky. "I didn't know why I was mad. Is that why you're always mean, Santana? Because of… the wolf in you?"

"The wolf in me?" Santana scoffed, "No, I'm just naturally a bitch."

I had to laugh at that, and she smiled sweetly at me. "But the good thing is, I'm a freak in bed. Brittany loves it," she waggled her eyebrows and smirked.

I felt myself grow hotter than I was before as she leaned in closer to me. I tried to get the perverted image out of my head. "So, does Brittany know?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"How do you keep it from her?"

"I'm awesome like that."

There was more silence and I stared at the floor. She put her hand on my arm and stroked it. I shivered and looked up at her.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" I stuttered out, cursing myself mentally for sounding so stupid.

"Nothin'," she answered as she carried on stroking my arm. She stopped and let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I never meant to hurt you," she whispered and looked at me with dark, saddened eyes. A cold, broken beauty was held within them.

"But you did mean to hurt whatever stranger you thought I was?" I scoffed.

"No."

"I should go," I said and stood up. She just nodded and let me go.

**x**

_I just want to say, thank you so much for everyone that has favourited this story and/or reviewed. I appreciate it all so much. I had no idea that people would like this story, haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review. Reviews make me happy, and a happy Kraddie is a Kraddie who wants to write. *cough* :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_Realizing_

**Quinn**

Lunch time rolled around fairly quickly, and I made my way to Rachel's locker. She wasn't there, but that was okay. Our class was dismissed early. I waited a little while more and received strange looks from people passing by. I glared at them. The majority of McKinley knew that this was Rachel's locker because they usually waited there with a slushie surprise, and I suppose whilst I stood there empty-handed, I looked rather odd. I exhaled impatiently as I saw that the halls had almost cleared and that everyone was making their way to the cafeteria. Where the hell was Rachel? Did she just blow me off? I glanced at the time on my cell phone. She was supposed to be here a whole ten minutes back. I suddenly felt stupid that I got stood up by McKinley's dweeb. I'm mad, okay? I get to call her that.

I waited another five minutes before I eventually stormed down the hallways until I found myself in the cafeteria, looking for Brittany or Santana. Anyone to make me look less lonely. I spotted a familiar blonde curly ponytail attached to a girl sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the Cheerios. I made my way up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a bright smile on her face and I smiled back, too.

"Hey, Britt," I greeted. "You wanna maybe hang out?"

"Sure," she smiled even wider as she got up and started walking with me.

"Where's Santana? Aren't you guys usually around each other twenty-four seven?" I laughed a little as we found ourselves walking through the empty hallway.

"She texted me saying she had to talk with Rachel," she shrugged as if it were completely normal for the Latina to be spending time with the diva. I gritted my teeth at the thought of Santana taking Rachel away, only to hurt her and make her fall into her spiteful trap.

"Well, what did she need to talk about?" I asked calmly, trying not to sound too mad.

"Um, I don't know. She didn't say."

"Where are they." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. How dare Rachel leave me for Santana and not tell me about it? Just make me look like a fool, waiting for the girl that wouldn't show at her locker.

"Santana's house," the blue-eyed blonde answered obediently, just like she always did when I was Head Cheerio. "Why, Quinn?"

"It doesn't matter _why_, Britt. Aren't you worried at all that your girlfriend is alone with another girl at her house?" I narrowed my eyes at the slow blonde.

"Of course not. Santana loves me. She wouldn't do anything stupid. Believe in her, Quinn." Brittany looked at me seriously. I just groaned and mumbled a 'fine'.

We walked aimlessly for a while, not sure where to go. I didn't care. All I could think about was Rachel and Santana. Alone. Together.

"Quinn," a soft voice was heard from behind me. I whipped my head around to find the source of the sound.

"Oh, what do you want?" I scoffed.

"Quinn, what's wrong? I'm sorry I was late, I had to do something," Rachel said innocently.

"And by do something do you mean Santana?" I hissed.

"Quinn," both Brittany and Rachel said in unison.

"She just needed to talk to me," the petite brunette stated.

"Mhmm, yeah. You know she's only going to hurt you, don't you? And why didn't you call me to tell me anyway instead of leaving me at your locker looking like a fool?"

"She's hurt me more than you think," she mumbled so quietly and looked to the side that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it. "I'm sorry for not calling you," she said louder this time, looking up at my eyes. "I lost track of time."

"I'm gonna go…" Brittany silently slipped away back to the cafeteria.

"Where is she now?" I asked simply.

"At home."

"What did she want?"

"Uh, h-help with homework," she stammered.

"Don't lie to me. I know for a fact that Santana doesn't give a damn about homework and even if she did, there's no way she would have dragged you to her place for that during school hours. You're a liar," I accused.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I can't talk about it. Look, I'm here now." She had eyes like those of a wounded puppy; large dark brown orbs, a thick black outline tracing around the circles and a layer of shining liquid coating them. There was something so beautiful about her sad eyes that made me want to reach out and take her in my arms, but another part of me was so broken and hurt that I just turned my head away in disgust.

"I thought I made you feel safe."

"You do, Quinn. That's why I need you right now. Please," she begged and stretched her arms out for me to lean into, but I didn't.

"I'm not the girl you can run to when you're feeling down, Rach. Just go and play with Santana," I insisted as I left her.

**x**

I was not over-reacting. She hurt me so bad. Last night she was in my arms and then she ran off with Santana when we were supposed to be spending lunch together. She acted as though she couldn't bear to leave me but when she _could_ actually see me, she decided to go off with the Cheerio. She chose Santana over me, and I needed an explanation as to why she went there.

When school finished, I headed home and called Santana.

_"__Quinn? What's up?" _Santana asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey, San. Come over to mine? I need to talk about something."

_"Can't __we just talk on here?"_ she grumbled.

"No, you've missed school almost all day. Get your lazy ass over here. No one's home yet so just come straight on up to my room," I demanded.

_"Fine__. But this better be good."_

I hung up and sat impatiently on my bed. After about ten minutes, I heard the door open and close, then the floorboards creaking outside of my door.

"Come in, San," I groaned.

The door opened and there stood Santana, still in her Cheerios uniform. God, did she ever take that thing off? Her skirt swayed as she made her way over to me, the only sound being rough breathing from both of us - mine for anger and hers probably for nerves - and the squeak of her tennis shoes upon floorboards. She sat next to me on my bed, for she didn't need to be told.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" she asked quietly and nervously. Not like the scowling, mean Santana at school.

"Why was Rachel at your house today?"

She froze, her gaze elsewhere and I frowned. Something about her reaction put disturbing images in my head and made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Answer me," I hissed, the words sliding off my tongue cruelly.

"No," she refused stubbornly.

"You didn't cheat on Britt-"

"My god, Quinn! No freaking way. It's _nothing _like that, and how dare you accuse me of such a thing," she spat, anger burning in her eyes.

"We all know you and your games, Santana. You've gone down on just about everyone at sch-"

"Says the girl who got pregnant."

That was it. I know my pregnancy was a mistake and it was my fault, but she didn't need to remind me. Remind me of the baby I carried for months and then gave away. I slapped her right across the face and she shook wildly as though she were in the arctic with no protection from the deadly temperature. She lifted the edges of her lips to show her teeth as she growled, deep and throaty like an animal. I suddenly regretted the action as she stared me down with those raging eyes.

"I'm leaving," she snarled and stood up, still shaking. Just as she way about to open the door, I caught her by the wrist.

"Quit running, Lopez. You're such a weakling," I teased, yanking her hand back. Beads of sweat began to roll off her skin furiously and I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You'll be sorry if you don't let me leave right now."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" I challenged, pushing her away and grabbing the key from the table to my left, locking the door. Her eyes widened. I clutched the key hard in my hand and slyly walked across to the end of the room. She was still shaking and I was finally in charge.

She dashed across the room and began trying to pull my fingers out of their death grip. I had incredibly strong hands, and I almost broke Puck's whilst giving birth. There was no way Santana was going to get this small metal object of her freedom.

"Tell me why Rachel was at your house," I snapped, trying to shrug her off of me.

"Why do you care? Since when did you become best friends with Rachel?"

"Since I started to care for her. Don't question me. It's my time to question you. Now tell me why she was at your house!"

"Please, Quinn, you have to let me out right now," she pleaded and I turned around to see she was crying. She was sobbing and the tears were streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow. She shook and cried and I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

"Who do you think you're fooling, Santana? Certainly not me. What kind of trap are you pulling Rachel into? She's an emotional wreck at the moment and you're going to make her worse," I spat.

"Don't give me that! You were _horrible _to that girl. Far worse than I ever was so you don't get to talk," she declared, looking at me through soaked, dark eyes.

"My reputation is much better than yours. Is that why you're with Brittany? 'Cause the guys are too scared you'll give them something with all the people you've-"

I couldn't finish because all I saw were the red of her uniform and the dark flash of her hair as she lunged herself at me. She pinned me down on the floor, straddling me as she clawed at my hand. "Give me the key! Let. Me. Out. Or else," she threatened.

"No. Way. You don't deserve to run from this. You need to face it," I growled and she froze. She looked down at me, leaned in closer so our faces were inches apart, looked straight into my eyes and growled at me. Really growled, right from the back of her throat.

"Always knew you were an animal," I smirked. She pushed herself off of me and stumbled backwards until she hit my wardrobe and wrapped her arms around herself, digging her nails into her tanned flesh as she screamed. I saw the blood trickle from her arms and she was shaking so hard, that the doors of my wooden wardrobe started to rattle. She let out whimpers and screams of pain.

"Let me go, let me go, let me _go_," she cried desperately. I'd never seen her like that, and I panicked. What was going on? I threw the keys and she leapt up and ran to the door, trying so hard to put the key into the slot but the clacking of metal against metal told me she was having no luck.

"I can't! Help! Quinn, do it!" She let out another cry and I dashed up to her, successfully unlocking the door and she swung it open, sprinting down the stairs and making her escape.

What the hell just happened?

**Rachel**

There was no way I could tell Quinn the truth. She'd turn off me completely or call me insane. She wouldn't want to be around this freak. It was so hard to take in. This kind of stuff isn't real. It's the kind of horror or fantasy stories they made up for movies. This doesn't happen in real life. I needed so badly for someone to hold me but I had no one. I was just this lonely freak.

I decided to go to sleep early. There was no point in staying awake any longer. Bring on the nightmares, I think I've gone through worse now.

**x**

_Wednesday_

School had never brought so much pain to me. As I sat there in class, I felt like my head was going to explode. Students were talking loudly amongst themselves whilst the teacher paid no attention. I felt the blood in my body rising and pounding in my head. It was as though I was repeatedly slamming my head against a brick wall.

_Thursday_

My whole body was itching again. As I sat at home in my bed, I scratched my arms and legs until the skin started to peel off and I started to draw blood.

_Friday_

I don't think I'd ever cried so hard in my life. I suddenly started to think about everything bad that happened in my life; what I'm going through and what monster I'm going to transform into to. I cried until my eyes were so puffy it was hard to keep them open. I thought I had dried my tear ducts up completely, crying out every last droplet of salty liquid. I had another painful headache after that.

_Saturday_

I clutched the toilet seat for my dear life as I emptied myself for about the tenth time. My throat was starting to sting and get sore, and I could hardly breath. It felt as though the world had stopped when I felt myself fall backwards and hit the cold, hard marble floor, seeing darkness.

_Sunday_

My muscles started to ache that I couldn't even bring myself to get out of bed. I really thought I was going to change. My body felt so heavy and I just laid limp in my bed, crying silently and overall exhausted as I let pain take over my body.

**x**

School was horrible. Santana wouldn't talk to me and Quinn pretended that I didn't exist. It had been almost a week since I talked with Santana, and a week since Quinn and I argued. I could have easily called the blonde and apologised a thousand times but I knew I was too dangerous at the moment. I'd been suffering from tremendously painful headaches, more sore itching, more aching muscles, sobbing, crying and throwing up. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to die. I couldn't stand this pain. I-

The buzzing of my cell phone broke me from my thoughts. I stared at it blankly as Quinn's name showed up. It took me a moment to realize that _Quinn_ was actually calling me. I snatched up my phone and answered the call.

"Quinn!" I smiled in relief. It was Monday and that meant a fresh new week. Was Quinn considering we start fresh?

_"__Hey, Rach. Look, you wanna come over mine? My parents are out tonight. Sorry for not talking to you in school today. I gotta say some stuff to you and maybe if you're not mad at me you can stay the night," _she said sweetly in a voice I couldn't resist.

"That sounds fantastic. I'll be there as soon as possible," I beamed.

_"__Thank you," _she whispered and hung up.

It felt like I was at Quinn's house within a matter of seconds, though I promise I obeyed the speed limit. I jumped out of my car and I didn't know why I was so excited but I practically skipped to the Fabray's door. Quinn opened it before I could knock and smiled sheepishly. She held the door open wider and I stepped inside. There was silence as we made our way to her room, closing the door behind us and taking a seat down on her bed.

"So," she said shyly. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. You didn't deserve it and to be quite honest I haven't stopped thinking about you these past few days. It's insane." She glanced nervously at me but smiled warmly when she saw my grin.

"I'm sorry, too. I wanted to call you, I really did. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you liked me," I bit my bottom lip and caught her stare on my lips.

"I like you a lot. You're my friend," she whispered as if it were the most precious secret.

"Yes. You're my friend too," I smiled.

She shifted closer to me, eyes still locked on my lips. "Yeah…" she trailed off as she leaned in closer to me. She looked up at me to see my curious eyes and glanced back down at my lips. I stared at hers, too. So pink and soft-looking, so touchable and sweet. The atmosphere was getting hot and so was my body. "Friends…" she said lightly one last time before closing the space between us and pressing her lips to mine. It was warm, and soft, and it felt just right. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt my cheeks growing hotter. It was sweet and gentle, and my heart's beating increased. I felt a pleasurable electricity run through my body. However, it didn't last as long as I wanted it to because she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, that was-"

"Amazing," I answered for her.

"You really mean it?"

She looked so adorable in that moment. Cheeks flushed pink and eyes of hope, shining so brightly to show happiness. There was a small smile upon her face, as though contemplating whether or not to show her relief fully - waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Me too," she licked her lips. "Y-you wanna do it again?"

"Definitely," I smirked. She grasped my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed, and I shifted so I was laying comfortably in the centre. She straddled my hips and looked down innocently at me.

"Is this okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." It was my time to lick my lips now, for I had this stunningly gorgeous girl straddling me, getting ready to kiss me. She took the words right out of my vocabulary and left me so simplified with my speech.

She put her hands either side of my head and I swallowed thickly, my chest tightening with anticipation. She smiled at me and I found my breath, relaxing my body. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to mine. I was first to move, tasting her lip-gloss. It tasted like peaches and I felt a strong hunger building within me. It had never felt this way kissing Finn or making out with Puck. This was strange, but in a good way. She took my bottom lip and tugged it, earning a moan from me. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she parted them. I slid my tongue into her mouth and it felt incredible. Our tongues met in a wet, warm welcome and it was Quinn's turn to moan that time. That one noise she made set me off and I was so surprised in myself for being turned on so easily.

I felt a wetness spread between my thighs and I wanted more. I raked my fingernails down Quinn's clothed back and tried to pull her closer. The kiss was getting rougher and I think it was all on my part. Our teeth clacked together as I tried to seek out more of her. She slowly pressed her whole body against me and that was it. I clawed at her back like a wild animal - hard and rough. I sucked on her bottom lip, earning another moan from the blonde above me. I had never wanted something so much in my life. I lifted my hips trying to receive even more friction and Quinn gasped. I felt something within me change, and I couldn't control what I was doing any longer. I just felt the need to claw at something.

And so I slid my arms under her shirt and continued clawing at her back. I wasn't sure if she was kissing me anymore or if I was just doing all the work. I had her pressed so tightly against my body and my tongue was exploring her mouth so hungrily that I hadn't noticed her struggles to be let go.

"Rach, s-stop," she begged, her words muffled against my mouth. I tried to stop, I really did, but something was refusing me to do so. "Rachel, please. Y-you're hurt… hurting me." She pushed herself off of me and ripped her face away from mine, stumbling off the bed and hitting the floor. I looked down at her; wide hazel eyes staring at me almost petrified.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I- I can't control myself. I don't know what's going on," I lied. I had every idea of what was going on with me. Suddenly a horrific pain bolted into me and I cried out, screaming. I started breathing heavily and rapidly. I clutched my arms and dug my fingernails into my body, trying to keep myself together. I was going to change. I felt it. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and I could feel the metallic flavour of blood leaking into my mouth.

Quinn rushed to my side and held my cheeks. "Rachel! Stop! You're going to bite your goddamn lip off!" she screeched in horror and tried to tear my hands off my arms.

"I have to go!" I cried out. I scrambled off the bed and flung the door open, running out of the Fabray household.

I sprinted away into the frozen night, the pain forcing me to jerk and twitch, making my balance unsteady. I suddenly found myself in the woods, and I crashed to the floor. I dug my nails into the dirt, trying to keep a grip on _something_ to support my trembling body. I felt my bones twisting and bending, my skin stretching and all I could hear was the extraordinarily loud pounding of my heart in my burning ears. I clutched the ground and I felt my eyes turn wide. My jaw went slack and it was as though my body was paralyzed. Another painful shock jolted into me and I stared down at my hand as it shrunk and turned into a much different form. I felt claws ripping through my skin and I screeched out. Fur grew rapidly from my skin and all I could do was sob. I felt my mouth extend as it grew into a snout and whiskers ripped through my skin. My teeth grew sharper and my ears grew longer. I closed my eyes, hoping to block out everything that was happening.

When I opened them, I saw a blonde sea of hair and hazel eyes staring in horror at me, her mouth agape. Who was this girl? I leapt to my feet, snarling and circling her, my ears pinned back to my head, showing her I am one to be feared.

"Rachel, don't hurt me," the girl pleaded, putting her hands up in surrender. _Rachel. _That name rang a bell. However, as I felt the cold dirt beneath my paws and the cool breeze tangling itself in my fur, I felt free. The girl smelled so sweet and I felt a hunger bubble in my stomach. I could easily snap her up and call her my dinner.

I pounced in front of her, mentally smirking when she flinched and jumped back. I bared my teeth, showing her my deadly sharp fangs and let the saliva drop from my mouth. I leapt up, ready to take a bite of her when a solid form pounced at me, and I stumbled to the floor. I shook my head and stood up, snarling at the creature. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown from what the moonlight gave me, and her fur was a muddy colour. She almost camouflaged into this wood but I kept my eyes locked firmly on hers. She was the first to growl, and that just set me off. I lunged myself at her, but she was stronger, and pinned me down. I stared up at her, her dark eyes staring down at me, and she snarled. That's when reality hit me. I'd been here before. That was Santana. And _I'm _Rachel.

_"__Get yourself together, Rachel. You almost hurt Quinn. Let's go back to my house," _I heard Santana's demanding voice in my head. She bit me by the ruff of my neck but it didn't hurt, for my skin was droopy and stretchy there.

_"__My mom's gone for two days, you're lucky. I might not have changed if she were there, 'cause otherwise we'd have no place to go," _she spoke clearly, and I whimpered like a puppy who was being told off for chewing her master's slippers as she dragged me across the ground until I finally managed to pick up my feet and walk myself. What had just happened? Why was Santana acting like this was completely normal?

We trotted out of the wood leaving Quinn behind. I looked back but she'd already left. It was just then I wondered how Santana had spoken so clearly when she had her mouth on my neck. Then it came to me. Of course she wasn't talking, she was letting her _mind _talk. I wanted to try it out.

_"__How does this work? Can you hear me?" _I felt stupid as though I was talking to myself.

_"__Yes." _Her voice was sad.

It was strange how natural it felt for me to walk in this body. I always looked at the way dogs and animals walked with four legs. It must have been difficult, I had thought. However, my legs seemed to work themselves. Every feeling of pain had left my body so surprisingly quick that it was as though it never happened. The world looked so much duller through my wolf eyes but scent roamed the air and I wanted to find out what everything was, especially the smell of sweet baking that wafted in the breeze, probably from a near-by home.

Santana and I slunk through the woods until we saw a bright streetlamp.

_"__Follow my lead,"_ she whispered, only I had no idea why, because I figured that only I could hear her. She darted across the road and I copied her movements. She ran at full speed down the streets and I struggled to keep up. We made our way to a familiar house, only Santana dashed around the side of it. Confused, I followed eagerly. She pointed her muzzle in the direction of her open back door and I scurried inside. She followed me inside and jumped up, pushing her two paws against the door to close it.

_"__How very human of you,"_ I laughed and she stared at me with 'Santana' eyes. It was strange or probably so overwhelming that I couldn't bring myself to question this whole new body of mine. I just went along with it. I was going to be stuck with it for the rest of my life, wasn't I? All thanks to Santana goddamn Lopez.

_"__I am human, you moron," _she snapped and the words seemed more like she was trying to convince herself that, rather than me. I whined. She padded up to me and nuzzled my neck, smooth and caring.

_"__What are you doing?"_

_"__Comforting you, what does it look like? I can't hug you or anything." _If she were human right now, I'm pretty sure she would have rolled her eyes.

_"__Oh, okay," _I tried to frown but my wolf face wouldn't let me. Instead, I nuzzled her neck too, and it felt somewhat nice.

_"__I'm so sorry for what I've put you through," _she spoke gently. _"All the pain. All the nightmares. But I just want you to know that I really am sorry and I'm here for you. Look, I put myself through so much pain to change so I could protect you and Quinn. I could smell your scent even with my human senses when you changed. It was weird."_

_"__I never wanted to hurt Quinn."_

_"__I know," _she soothed. _"I never wanted to hurt you, either."_

I was unsure of what to say. I just buried my face deeper into her neck and gently closed my eyes. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, nuzzling each other, but although it didn't feel as satisfying, I still stayed there. I wanted Quinn, and even though I appreciated Santana's kind comfort, she still wasn't the blonde girl who was constantly on my mind.

Santana's fur wasn't as soft as mine, probably because she'd been a wolf much longer than me and I was newborn - I was fresh. I wanted to cry for everything that had happened but my wolf form wouldn't let me. Instead I whined, and Santana broke from our embrace and took a step back.

_"__It's late. We should get to sleep," _she sighed and started to pad out of the room and upstairs with me closely behind her.

_"__I'm staying at yours tonight?" _I asked.

_"__Where else are you gonna stay? You certainly can't stay at your house, jeez, are you really that stupid?" _she snapped at me and I felt a sting in my heart. She waited a moment and stopped outside of a door upstairs. _"I'm sorry. It's natural for me to act mean, you know?"_

_"__It's okay," _I tilted my head to the side and lifted one paw up to create a cute gesture.

_"__Oh, Berry. You're going to turn me into mush if you keep being adorable like that," _Santana chuckled. She paused, then shook her head and growled at her words. She nudged the door open with her shoulder and trotted inside. I followed her, but she spun around and our noses touched.

_"__Go to the guest room next door to the right. Not here, this is my room," _she snarled faintly.

_"__But, Santana, I'm scared. When will I change back?" _I couldn't remember the last time in which I sounded like such a paranoid little child with too many questions, until then.

_"__Hopefully you'll change tonight and be human in the morning."_

_"__Oh, no, Santana. I can't go through that pain again, I'll die!"_

_"__Hey, relax, it's fine. Just rest and you won't feel a thing. It's strange, when you're human and you're changing into a wolf, it kills like hell, but when you're a wolf and ready to change back into human, you won't even know. So just sleep," _she nodded.

_"__Oh… but why can't I sleep with you? I don't think I could fall asleep without your company next to me, Santana." _I took a step closer to her and she stepped back.

_"__We're not wearing any clothes."_

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _"Of course we're not. We have fur. It's acts just like clothing and therefore our wolf body temperature-"_

_"__Not what I meant! What I mean is, if we sleep together, we're gonna wake up naked next to each other, and your girlfriend may not like that."_

If I could, I would be insanely blushing by now. The thought of Santana and I naked in bed together kind of didn't disgust me at all and I hated myself for that. _"Girlfriend? What on earth are you talking about? I'll have you know I'm very straight-"_

_"__Quinn, duh. You may be straight, but I know for a fact she isn't. It's so obvious," _she said as she jumped on the bed and laid down. I sat on the floor, looking up at her. _"She's really protective of you, you know. I wouldn't tell her why you were at my house though. She thought I cheated on Britt with you."_

_"__What? When was this? Wait… what happened?"_

_"__The day you came over mine. After school she called me up and said she needed to talk to me about something and to go over hers. I did, then she flipped out on me and started getting me real mad, and like, started really insulting me. She slapped me, too. That was twice in one day. One from you and one from her. Of course, I gave her a piece of my mind but when I went to leave she called me weak and locked the door," _Santana growled, bearing her teeth a little and her gaze drifted off, away from my eyes.

_"She was getting me so angry, Rach. She had some super death grip on her hand and I couldn't get the key. I was shaking like crazy and I knew I was going to change but she kept me locked in. It was so damn terrifying. Then I growled at her and she called me an animal. I couldn't help the noise I made, but she didn't know that. And for her to say right to my face that she always knew I was an animal just pained me so hard. I had to dig my nails into my skin 'cause I felt the change coming and I tried to stop my body from transforming even though I knew it was no use. Eventually, she did give me the key but she had to let me out because I couldn't open the door since I was shaking so bad," _she sighed. _"The I had to run off into the woods and spend the night there."_

_"__No," _I growled. _"Quinn would never do that. She's sweet, and kind."_

_"I__ don't know what you're on, but Quinn is not sweet and kind. Aren't you at all concerned of me? What she put me through?"_

_"__Yes, I am, Santana. I am gravely sorry for the pain you went through but Quinn is not that mean. You're twisting your story, I know it," _I snarled as I jumped on the bed and sat opposite her.

_"__Okay, look, maybe she's nice to you but she's not to me. What do you see in her, anyway?" _she asked.

_"__What I see in her is a kind heart."_

_"__Well you're wrong. I know her much more than you do. She's going to hurt you."_

_"__I'm going to sleep," _I snapped as I leapt off the bed and entered the guest room.

**x**

Last night I slept dreamlessly. I awoke as sunlight burned through the slightly opened blinds, reaching out to me and telling me to wake up. I groaned, for my body felt weak and tired, not to mention my head, due to all the mind-talking last night. Yesterday seemed like such a blur. I remember changing and coming back to Santana's. And I remember Quinn. We kissed, and I ruined it. I still don't know entirely how I feel towards her. I need her, that is certain. I really like her, too, but it just seems so strange. Hopefully our relationship will progress and I will become more clear of my feelings towards her. After all, that kiss was amazing, and I certainly felt the pleasurable electricity in my heart. Oh, and the first, innocent, sweet kiss, I mean.

My eyelids felt heavy and just as I was about to close my eyes and take another nap, I heard a gentle knock on the door. I fumbled for the sheets and covered my naked body with them, blushing.

"C-come in," I said shakily.

Santana entered the room with a smirk. She was wearing jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt with some white converse shoes. She was carrying something in her hand.

"You're looking casual. I thought you were a girly girl?" I grinned nervously as I tucked my sheets up higher, gripping them tight. I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Who have I got to impress?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Here," she threw some clothing at me. "Wear these. I hope you don't mind. I tried to find something you may feel comfortable in," she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"I'm making breakfast and then maybe we can talk downstairs?"

"Sure," I sighed.

"How's pancakes and syrup with orange juice? N-not pancakes with orange juice on them, but, um, juice in a glass and pancakes separately-"

"It's great, thank you. I'll be down in a minute," I let my lips curves upwards into a small smile. I couldn't be mad at her when she was being sweet, though I really didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind. Her nervousness was cute, though, and made me feel a little more calm.

"Alright, there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom."

"There always is," I said when she left.

I slipped the clothing on; dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved black and white baseball t-shirt. I felt ridiculous as I put on her spare black converse. I do not dress like this. I looked so casual and, boyish. It was disgusting, but I appreciated Santana's kindness. The clothes _were_ kind of comfy. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was certainly going to have a long shower when I went home.

**x**

"Can we get fleas?" I asked curiously as I sat down opposite Santana whilst she was chewing on a pancake.

She looked at me confused and swallowed her food. "Well, I don't have any. What are you trying to say? I'm not clean?"

"I was just curious. What if I were to get pregnant whilst I was a wolf? Where would the baby go when I'm human?" I asked eagerly as I cut a piece of the delicious food in front of me, though it seemed I was more interested in asking questions rather than feeding my rumbling stomach.

"What the hell, Berry? Now you're thinking of wolf sex? Ugh, just stop talking. I have no idea." She looked disgusted.

"Are vampires real too, then?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Really?" I gasped, intrigued.

"No. Look, I don't know. God, Rachel, it's the morning. Just shush," she grinned helplessly. "This wasn't what I wanted to talk about," she said as I took a bite of my breakfast, the syrup melting into my tongue. I raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

"I wanted to talk about last night. What I said. I know, it was harsh, and I probably shouldn't have said it, but since I did I'm just gonna continue with what I needed to say." She paused and I rolled my eyes. "I only want to protect you, Rachel. We're the same now. Nobody else is like us. We need each other."

"No, I don't need you," I glared at her. "I need anyone but you, actually," I scoffed.

"Rach, you have to trust me. It's not safe for us to be with other people."

"But you're with Brittany. It's safe for you but not for me?"

"I've been a wolf longer. And why don't you need me? Is it Quinn? Would you rather hang around with her than me? Do you have a crush on her or something?" she laughed cruelly.

"Maybe it is her," I mumbled, picking at my food with my fork and avoiding eye-contact.

"She's never going to be with you now that she knows what you really are. She's probably terrified of you," Santana shrugged like the words didn't effect me.

"What I really am? You mean, the freak you turned me into?" I started to cry, tears falling from my eyes in gentle streams.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. You know that. I never meant to, but there's nothing I can do about it. I just care for you. Please, believe me," she whined and stood up to pull me into her arms for a hug but I shrugged her away.

"Get the hell off me, Santana. I'm leaving. Thanks for nothing. You can have your clothes back as soon as possible after I'm changed into my own. I don't want any reminders of you," I spat as I stormed out of the house.

**x**

_Don't hate Quinn! And don't hate Santana! Trust me, just wait until the next chapter. Please review. I love you guys! And sorry, but you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to see Quinn's point of view from all of this. :( Aha, thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_Mentally Scarred_

**Quinn**

When I kissed Rachel, I didn't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to try it. The past few days without her made me realize how much she actually meant to me now. She's a part of me, and she's helping me just as much as I'm helping her, I like to believe. I felt incredibly bad for getting mad at her, for she's so innocent and I knew nothing happened with her and Santana, but there was just that voice in the back of my head convincing me that she _did_ do something stupid. I was just so angry for her leaving me that I wanted to carry on the argument, and so I accused her of doing _whatever_ with Santana. I just needed to say or do something to relieve my anger. When she was gone and we didn't talk, it was like the lonely pregnancy days all over again, except this time, there was no baby to sing or talk to. Just me. I didn't think I'd become so attached to Rachel but since that night we spent together cuddling in my bed, I felt like I wanted to do that every night. I actually had a pleasant dream and woke up happy. I just held her until she awoke, but she panicked and everything went wrong because of her nightmare.

When we kissed, it was incredible that the lightest touch could make my heart melt and flutter at the same time. I wanted to know what she tasted like, and I found out. She tasted of strawberries which was convenient since they're my favourite fruit. She didn't seem to mind, and in fact she had actually told me the kiss was amazing. I felt like I had won a million dollars. We kissed again and I was above her, straddling her hips. Looking down at her as she was beneath me was just a whole new feeling. She was so beautiful, with her gorgeous shining hair sprawled across the pillow, and her big brown eyes staring into mine.

So we kissed again, and there was tongue. It was going so well and I was getting really hot and hungry for her. I pressed my body to hers and it felt amazing to be so close to her. When she arched into me, I was unsure. I thought we were going a little too fast. Then she started getting rougher and clawing my back, hard. It started to hurt and I was so shocked by her actions that I wanted to cry and run away because I thought she was a sweet and innocent little girl, but she wasn't. Not at that moment she wasn't, anyway.

When I finally tore myself away from her and she started to scream and sink her nails into her arms, I forgot how to breath. It was almost exactly like what Santana was doing when I got her mad. When Rachel ran out, I chased after her. There was no way I could let her go in such a terrible condition and I wanted answers. It was hard for me to keep up with her and it was freezing outside in the night, but I didn't have time to grab a coat and I really didn't care. I finally saw her in the woods, on the floor and clutching to the dirt. I had no idea what was going on and my heart was beating so fast I thought I might have just over-heated if it were possible.

I didn't want to touch her. I thought she was dying. She turned pale and her eyes were wide. Then she started to change. Her body transformed and she grew fur and everything was so unreal and insane that I had to clutch my stomach, and my back was practically glued to the hard, solid tree behind me. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I had a feeling my eyes were wider than hers. I started to sob and pray to god that this was just a terrible dream. I looked up into the night sky and pinched my arm to wake up but nothing happened and I felt the pain. I had glanced back at Rachel and saw her transforming body, and then I thought that if the slightest pinch of my arm hurt, I hate to think of how much pain she is going through.

I was breathing so fast and I saw her move in her wolf form. I still couldn't believe it, and I stepped forward and called her name. The wolf had got aggressive and started to circle me. I knew it was Rachel. Who else could it have been? She had the same eyes, too. The moon's rays shone down and twinkled into her deep brown orbs. Just as she was about to lunge herself at me, another wolf leapt at her and I felt myself cry all over again. That was my Rachel and she was going to get even more hurt. The wolf had pinned her down, and they stayed there for a while, perhaps talking or just staring, I didn't know what going on. I didn't know how wolves worked or communicated, and that hurt even more because I wanted to find out if Rachel was going to be okay or not. Then they just got up and walked away. I dashed all the way home nearly as quickly as I chased after Rachel.

When I got home, I sat in the corner of my bedroom on the floor, hugged my knees and wept for what seemed like hours. Nothing made sense and the image of Rachel changing would never be erased from my mind. I was mentally scarred and I couldn't sleep all night. The next morning, I had huge purple shades under my puffy red eyes. I was definitely not going to school and I felt like a zombie throughout my whole day. I never spoke a word all day and when night-time came, I silently slipped away into my bed and prayed that I wouldn't be haunted with nightmares.

**x**

I woke up the next morning with sweat covering my shaking body. I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I cringed at the sight of myself, with heavy black shaded eyes from lack of sleep, as pale as I thought I could be, and overall, an unhealthy image. I sighed as I splashed cold water over my face and began to brush my teeth. I needed to go to school. I needed to go out and be with other people. Perhaps it'll make me happier and take my mind off things.

As I lazily entered the school, I was met with a breeze of students which made me feel slightly more comfortable. The sense of normality in the air as the sunlight beamed through the glass windows and the chatter amongst the people made me smile a little. I took a deep breath as I walked towards my locker, hoping that a day at school could ease the pain in my mind and replace it with comfortable thoughts.

Classes were going fine, and I felt myself more intrigued with what the teachers had to say more than ever. It was probably because I wanted to badly to think of anything but that horrible night. However, I didn't share any of my classes with Rachel, and I wasn't sure if she was in school today. I suddenly began to worry. Where is she? Is she okay? Or even worse, is she dead? I began to feel tears at the back of my eyes but bit my lip to keep them from falling.

When class ended, I made my way to the cafeteria. I always brought my own packed lunch so there was no need the queue up for the disgusting school dinners. I scanned the area for a person to sit with. My gaze locked on Mercedes, but I saw to the left of her was Kurt and decided I wasn't in the mood to hear them talk about things that I certainly did not care about. I searched for one of my oldest friends, and I grinned when I saw her blonde hair. I happily walked over to her and took a seat next to the blonde. I was so distracted with looking at Brittany that I hadn't noticed Santana sitting on the other side of her. I hadn't talked to Santana since the incident at my house, and I felt too ashamed to confront her and give her my dearest apologises for my cruel and spiteful actions, but hopefully I could do it now. It'd be rude to be this close to her and just leave without saying anything, anyway.

"Hey, Britt. Hi, Santana," I greeted them softly, keeping my eyes locked on the brunette. The Latina moved her head and stared into my eyes.

"Hey, Quinn. How's it going?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Fine, thanks." I kept my gaze attached to Santana. "Look, San, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being kind of, _unfriendly_ lately." I tried not to give myself away in case she hadn't told Brittany, for I didn't want to lose her, too. Thankfully, Brittany just took another bite out of her apple and continued to draw strange little cartoons in her notebook.

"Okay," the brunette simply answered and let her eyes fall to the other Cheerio's drawings. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and cleared my throat a little.

"So, are we friends?"

"No." She didn't even look up. Didn't even scowl or give me a death glare. It was just one word that needed to be said without anything to back it up. It was all I needed to hear to make my heart sink.

I needed to at least ask her the question that had been haunting me for what seemed like an eternity. "Have you seen Rachel?"

She shot her head up and stared intensely at me. "Yes, I have."

"Where is she?"

"If I tell you, will you stop harassing me? And promise me you won't hurt her in any way, shape or form," she glared.

"Yes, and I promise," I asked with a confused tint in my voice.

"Choir room, of course," she rolled her eyes and I jumped out of my seat.

"Thank you."

I practically ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallways until I reached the choir room. I cracked the door open slightly, and peered through. I saw her there, sitting on the piano bench in silence. Staring at the keys with her hands nestled in her lap. I pushed the door open wider and stepped in. I slowly made my way up to her, and she didn't even glance up. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do, and then I swallowed. I sat down beside her, and she whipped her head to look at me. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly, her cheeks a shade of pink.

"Hi," I said softly, making a half-smile.

She looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing as her eyebrows furrowed together. It was as though her speech were disabled, and she was trying her best to let the much needed to be spoken words out. She looked utterly adorable, and I placed my hand on top of hers.

"It's okay," was all I said, and she broke down, falling into my chest and wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her closer to me, rubbing my hand soothingly up and down her back. I just let her cry as I held her, until after a few minutes she finally stopped and pulled herself away from me. She looked up at me, teary eyed, and asked, "Do you still like me?"

I thought it was the most ridiculous question in the world. "Of course I like you." I held her cheek and traced my thumb underneath her eye, wiping away the salty liquid.

"I'm so glad that you do. But, don't you think I'm a freak?" Her voice wavered, and my heart broke as I remembered the scene.

"You'll have to explain to me what happened, but no, you're certainly not a freak," I smiled softly and saw more tears escaping her eyes. Whether they be from sadness or relief, I didn't know. I didn't care. I gently kissed the underneath of her left eye, and then the right, making the tears disappear. She looked at me with confusion and flattery, and I simply said, "I like you a lot."

When a smile lit up her face, my heart felt like it was melting in the best possible way ever. I smiled back, and pulled her in for another hug. "Do you like me?" I asked.

She pulled back and looked at me with a smile. "A lot," she replied sheepishly.

We just sat there, grinning like stupid people and staring into each others eyes as minutes passed, and then I noticed her smile beginning to fade, and a frown replacing it. Then she let her head drop, staring down at her lap. I felt myself starting to panic, thinking that I had done something wrong, up until she spoke.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" It was barely a question, more like a need for agreement so she could fully drown in guilt.

"Ruined what?"

"The kiss," she glanced up at me, blushing, and then let her gaze fall back down to her lap. "I got too worked up, but it wasn't my fault. I couldn't control myself. I was… changing," she choked out and I looked at her with wide eyes. "I hurt you, Quinn, and I'll never forgive myself for that. If I was being myself, I promise you, I would have been more gentle and caring, but I wasn't myself, and I ruined it all."

"No, Rachel. You didn't ruin it. That was our second kiss," I blushed furiously and I felt my cheeks burning up from speaking the words out loud. I placed my hand on her knee and continued to talk. "Our first kiss wasn't ruined at all. It was perfect, and that's all that matters," I smiled reassuringly. "Although, you did get me pretty hot with all that clawing of my back the second time," I smirked and she blushed with an innocent grin.

"That is fantastic, I am so relieved. Thank you so much, Quinn, I honestly appreciate it. And I agree, that first kiss _was_ perfect," she beamed, though her smile soon faltered. "So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant, but playing dumb meant she wouldn't find out that I'd thought about it.

"Does this mean we're, I- I don't know, dating?" She bit her lip shyly.

"I don't know-"

"Me neither, I was just asking in case you thought about it. Whatever, let's do something else. Perhaps play a few songs on the piano? Or maybe we can go to the cafeteria and get a snack. Or we could sing. Singing is good. There's still about fifteen minutes of lunch left," she interrupted me and spoke so quickly that I furrowed my brows in concentration of her words. It sort of stung when she said 'me neither' because she didn't even let me finish and then she was acting like she didn't want to be with me.

"Oh," I let disappointment fill my voice, hoping she'd understand. If she'd have let me finish, I would have told her that I was not sure if I was ready and that I needed to sort my thoughts and feelings out first. This was all so fast, and I couldn't deny that I was maybe a little gay now, but that didn't mean I was okay with it. Plus, she'd just turned into a damn wolf not that long ago and she expected me to date her? I just want some answers first and maybe we should wait a while, you know? Get to know each other more until I can fully commit myself to her. And what would my parents think? What would the school think? There was no doubt I liked this girl a hell of a lot, but people will bring you down and make you hate yourself for being who you are.

Santana and Brittany had hell when word got out about them dating. I knew our school was mean, but I didn't know they could be as harsh as they were to the two girls. It stung to look at them, with their hurt and pained faces, but thanks to Santana's aggression, they stopped insulting them almost completely when she flipped. But I'm not like Santana, and neither is Rachel. I needed to wait.

"Sure," I mumbled. "Let's go get a snack." Even though I already had food in my bag, I just wanted to get out of the room.

Rachel gave me a toothy smile as we made our way out of the room together.

**x**

After school, we decided to go back to my place so she could tell me whatever she needed to say. As she shifted nervously on the bed, I held her hand. I liked doing that, and it seemed to calm her down. She certainly didn't have man-hands at all, but soft, tiny feminine hands which fitted so perfectly in mine. They felt much nicer than the big rough hands of Puck, Finn or the other boys I'd held hands with. This was much more comforting.

"I guess I'm a werewolf," she shrugged. Although I had watched the scene before me, and I knew exactly what she was, my mouth still hung open when she said the words out loud like it was no big deal. Then, a light humour came to my mind and I let out a small giggle. It was inappropriate, of course, but I couldn't help it.

"What?" she snapped her head up at the direction of my amused face.

"Watch out for Scooby and Shaggy," I smirked.

"Although I find your sarcasm both adorable and insulting, I'll have you know that if you plan to insult me in the future with characters from cartoons, I highly recommend you do your research first, thus giving you the correct information needed to not make yourself be seen as a fool. Scooby and Shaggy are the weaklings of the gang, and therefore they would not be after any werewolf or ghost, but Fred, Velma or Daphne would instead be the ones to catch their monster." She frowned when she finished her sentence, most likely realizing that she'd just called herself a monster.

"Oh, Rachel," I sighed dramatically and stared up at the ceiling as I slung my arm around her shoulder casually. "You talk too much. I'm only trying to make this situation a bit happier. And let's not forget, when Scooby has his Scooby Snacks, he's awesome and fearless," I grinned, trying to lighten up the girl's mood. "Besides, you're anything but a monster."

"Why are you so okay with this, Quinn? Why are you acting as if this is completely normal?" she asked me seriously.

I inhaled deeply and then let out a shaky breath. "It's pretty hard for me to take in, Rach. All my life this kind of stuff was only shown in movies or told in story books, but I saw you change with my own eyes. I know you're not lying, and you're acting pretty normal now so why should I treat you differently? I care for you, and that's not going to change."

"You're the most amazing person in the world, you know that, Quinn? Even more amazing than Barbara Streisand, and that's saying a lot coming from me," she grinned sheepishly.

"How this relationship of ours happened, I don't care to question. All I care about right now is that you won't leave me. Not for a while, anyway. I'm too attached to you," I admitted and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. It seemed that the whole werewolf situation was so unrealistic and crazy, that it'd made me unable to react in a scared manner or anything anymore. She was still Rachel.

"I promise," she nodded with a smile. "Same goes to you."

"I promise," I whispered and pulled her tight to my body in a warm hug.

**x**

_Thursday_

Rachel had her hands gripped to my shirt for her dear life as we sat together on her couch watching a horror movie. Her dads were out on one of their date nights and she wanted some company so I came on over. The living room was pitch dark, the only source of light be the glow from the television, casting large, creepy shadows on the walls from the furniture in the room. I had never known that Rachel was such a scaredy-cat, and it was completely and utterly adorable.

I sat cross-legged with a bowl of freezing cold, delicious ice-cream in my hand, eagerly taking mouthfuls of the strawberry flavoured frozen cream. I hadn't noticed how big the spoonful I took was, since my eyes were glued to the television. I dipped the spoon into my mouth and the coldness hit the back of my teeth, earning a groaned out 'ouch' from my lips as I immediately cupped my mouth. That caused Rachel to scream and jump at the sudden noise and movement.

I laughed as she panted heavily, wide eyes looking into mine. "You scared me, Quinn!" she yelled as quietly as she thought was necessary for the neighbours not to be woken up, but still get her point across.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Ice-cream is cold," I shrugged, grinning. "But it tastes so good. Here, try some," I insisted as I scooped up some of the frozen cream and held it to her mouth.

She pulled her head back, her face turning away from the spoon. "But, Quinn, you've been using that spoon. It has your saliva on it."

I huffed, offended. "Well you didn't mind my saliva all over your mouth that night on my bed, did you?"

Rachel blushed. "You make it sound like we were hungry, mouth-watering dogs, Quinn. But no, I guess you're right. It's not like you have any germs, anyway…" She turned her head to face me. "Do you?"

"No," I scowled. "Now eat up, it's starting to melt." I pressed the spoon to her lips and she took the ice-cream into her mouth.

"Taste good?"

"If I'm to be completely honest, I think your saliva makes it more satisfying," she smirked.

_Friday_

"You know, you looked really hot in that black dress that you used to impress Finn," I waggled my eyebrows as she looked up from her work. I was finally getting the confidence to compliment her out loud. "Too bad you blew it with that weird cat woman suit, though. Hearing about that was pretty funny," I chuckled.

"Well, Quinn, I thank you for the compliment but let's not bring up my embarrassing moments, let alone the ones that involve Finn, and carry on with our homework," she said as she put her focus back down to her homework and began writing down her answers eagerly.

"I'm just saying, you're really beautiful. That's all," I groaned, frowning.

"Thanks. You're really beautiful, too," she smiled sweetly and held my hand whilst using her right one to write. Although I wished we could talk some more, I was satisfied with the compliment and the hand-holding, and just let it slip. Besides, homework was to be done and it's better to answer the questions with excellent vocabulary thanks to one Rachel Berry, rather than think for hours at home. I'm not dumb, but usually all that is on my mind is her, and it's hard to concentrate on other things.

**x**

_Saturday_

My favourite day of the week, good ol' Saturday. If Saturday was a person, I would shake his hand and thank him for his existence. Okay, yeah, laugh. This is strange coming from me, but it's only because I'm super happy that I get to spend the _whole _day with Rachel, and she's sleeping over my house tonight. I hadn't even thought of her being a 'werewolf' that much, since she's just acting so normal as if nothing happened, and so I am too. There's no point worrying and obsessing over it if everything's fine now, is there? Even though the bizarre reality had been keeping me up at night since the day Rachel had changed, but she's still the same person.

Lately, I've been feeling really strange in a good way around her. I get those damn butterflies when I see her gorgeous, gleaming smile, and her sweet laugh just makes my heart melt in adoration. When I'm with her, it seems like it's the best place in the world. Even a vacation to Hawaii with the luscious sparkling clear waters flowing softly over the golden sanded beach, with the sun beating down soothing rays on my relaxed body, is absolutely nothing compared to Rachel and I snuggling up together on the couch, watching a lame movie. I've never felt that way with anyone before; never felt like someone could mean so much to me. I thought I despised the girl, but it was my popularity and reputation that brainwashed my true feelings and fought for them to express lies of hate towards the brunette.

There are so many questions I want to ask her - what it feels like to change, how the wolf body works, does she think it's somewhat cool. But I know I can't ask her that, for I can see in her eyes the fear that is held behind them whenever I joke about the topic to lighten her mood and feel more comfortable. I never really was a patient girl, but with Rachel, I've found a different person in myself, and for her I have all the patience in the world. Just like when she cries, I'll hold her until she's dried of tears. When she rambles, I wait until she is finished, mostly due to the fact I've fallen in love with her voice, no matter what she's speaking about. I never enjoyed her voice piercing through my ears like some kind of cruel torture less than a month ago in glee, but I care now, and it seems since I've felt that way towards her, her voice soothes me instead. It's all so strange and barely makes sense, but that's okay. Not everything has to be understood. It just has to be accepted, and therefore I accept my new opinions and my drastically quick changes of feelings for Rachel.

Rachel brings out the better person in me. I like her a whole lot, though I'm scared that my feelings are progressing into something more serious. I can't fight what I feel towards her, though. I promised that I'd be true to myself, but it's Rachel Berry, and she's a girl, and so am I, and it seems wrong. I just can't help that I want her so much. I really hope that she feels the same way about me.

And so here I am, sitting impatiently on the couch in my living room, waiting for Rachel to come over. I was just itching to put on one of my dresses to show my legs for the brunette, considering she was looking at them before so they can't be half bad, but it's winter and I had to settle for jeans instead in case we went out somewhere later. I'm not usually the type of person to show myself off, in fact, I'm quite shy with my body, but with Rachel it just feels like I need to do something - _anything _- to pull her closer to me.

As soon as I heard a knock, I leapt to my feet and dashed to the door. I smoothed my hair down smiled when I opened the door, my sight caught on Rachel looking adorable. She had a shy little grin and my gaze had been so locked on her gorgeous chocolate eyes, that I hadn't noticed the huge puffy coat she was wearing. It was one of those days in winter which the sun shone brightly, melting the snow and beating down it's hot rays. However, when the breeze wrapped itself around you, the cold sunk back in. Rachel looked like she was prepared to face the arctic. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It's cold, okay? May I please come in?" she asked sweetly, and I nodded, stepping aside. When she entered the house, she released a breath and smiled. I closed the door and held out my hands politely.

"Can I take your coat for you?" It was strange, being in that type of position. Not that I've ever been in a relationship with a boy that would offer to take my coat from me, but I'd seen it in movies, and that's what the guys ask the girls. It felt weird, but nice to act this way to her. I just felt good in myself.

"You're quite chivalrous, aren't you, Quinn?" she smirked and removed her coat, handing it to me. "Thank you," she smiled once I hung the coat up on the hook. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, Rachel biting her lip nervously and me licking my lips at her, though it was a good thing she didn't notice for her gaze was cast on the floor. I just gave in and grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together and smiling. Her grin was absolutely adorable; she looked like a little girl who'd done something naughty. I tugged on her hand and led her upstairs and into my room.

We sat down on my bed, fingers still locked, and I said "You look really cute today."

She smiled to herself and broke eye contact for a moment, as if thinking. "Oh, so I look bad every other day"? she fake pouted.

"Of course not, silly," I smirked and leaned in to kiss her pout away. It was as though we had been frozen, for I didn't intend for the kiss to last this long. I realized there was no movement of ours lips, and I pulled away feeling embarrassed and stupid. I cleared my throat. "Sorry," I mumbled. The last time we kissed was before Rachel had changed.

"Don't be," she said softly as she leaned into me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I furrowed my brows in confusion of the strange yet sweet gesture, and removed my hand from hers to wrap my arms around her back, gently. She nuzzled my neck and I giggled.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't a harsh tone. It was friendly and I thought that what she was doing was adorable.

"Nuzzling. It's what wolves do too," she said matter-of-factly and I thought I felt her smile pressed against my skin. I pulled her closer and let out a content sigh. "Santana and I did it," she hugged me closer.

I pulled her back and frowned at her. "What?"

"Huh?" she furrowed her brows confusingly in a way that made me want to pull her into my arms and never let go, but I wouldn't.

"You know what I'm talking about. What the hell were you doing nuzzling Santana? What about me?" I scowled.

"Why are you assuming things, Quinn? I was a _wolf _when we did it. And so was she. She was _comforting_ me and we were _wolves_, okay?" she snapped, and I blinked. It felt like my heart had shattered into a thousand pieces, the harsh tone of her voice breaking it. I didn't mean to snap, and I didn't want to get her mad.

"Wait, what? Santana's a wolf too?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," she mumbled. "But yes, she is."

"Alright, well I guess you can go be with her then, right?" The fact that Santana was a wolf didn't even suprise me. The world was already crazy.

"Quinn. I don't like Santana. Not even as a friend. She… she changed me. She was the wolf who bit me," her voice shook and I saw a shiny liquid coat her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I'll kill her, I-"

"Quinn, please, stop. I'm okay now. Let's just get back to me and you. I- I really like you," she admitted softly.

"I really like you too," I sighed. "More than you think."

"How much?" It wasn't a question that I was expecting, but she looked innocently at me and I melted on the inside.

"I can't say," I told her, and she looked hurt. "Because I don't know," I finished.

She exhaled heavily. "Quinn, listen. What we do? Isn't friendship. I've seen the way Kurt and Mercedes act around each other, even the other girls and guys at our school. We touch each other way too much, we hold hands, we compliment each other a lot and we've kissed. I'm just saying, what we do is what people in relationships do," she looked deeply into my eyes, seeking out the truth.

"Yeah, well, you don't want to be with me," I shrugged.

"When did I say that?" She raised her eyebrow at me quizzically.

"You said you 'didn't know' when we brought up about us dating in the choir room a few days back. It basically just means you don't want to be with me." I shifted away from her on the bed.

She shook her head and frowned at her lap. "No, I was just embarrassed. I felt stupid because you told me that _you_ didn't know, and I pretended like I didn't want to be in a relationship with you because I thought you didn't want to."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she swallowed. "I have two gay dads, and I am not ashamed at all that I am, as obvious as it is, gay for you. I never knew that I was into girls before, so this is all new to me, but I've accepted it now. I'm not going to pressure you, but I really like you, and I'll gladly wait for you to decide if you would like whether or not to be in a relationship with me," she smiled brightly.

"Oh, well, uh… thank you so much," I returned the smile. "This is so hard for me. Everything has changed so fast, including myself, and I just need to take it all in first."

"I agree," she smirked. "There are a _lot _of changes."

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out and blushed.

She paused for a moment, and then spoke. "Your polite attitude makes me feel warm. However, why are you concerned with asking me that kind of question when you had already kissed me a few minutes ago without permission?" she laughed and raised her eyebrow at me.

I chuckled. "Because, it's your body, and if you don't want me to kiss you, I won't. To become a better person to you, I've just decided that I need to ask you first."

"I want you to. I give you full permission to kiss me whenever you wish," she grinned.

"I'm not quite sure you realize what you've done there," I grinned as I leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Because I'm afraid that I'm going to get carried away," I leaned in again, and pressed my lips to hers for only a few seconds, teasing her, and myself. "I may never keep myself away from you."

"That's fine with me," she purred and licked at her lips. I grinned, and wondered what I did to get so lucky. Our lips crashed together, and I moaned when she slipped her tongue into my mouth. The way that she can be so rough but it still feels sweet amazes me. It's never felt like this kissing someone else before. It feels like something is tugging on my heart. Our lips moved together - tasting, wanting, _craving_ more. I wanted to claim Rachel, I wanted to call her mine. I removed my lips from hers, and started to plant hot, wet kisses on her neck. "You're so hot," I husked, earning a shiver from her. I'd never acted this way with someone before, but it felt so good with the effect it had on Rachel.

She held my waist, her thumbs brushing back and forth over my shirt, and she moaned. I bit down hard on the flesh of her neck, causing her to whimper. I licked slowly over the skin, soothing it but still hoping it would leave a mark. I suddenly felt a warmth spread between my thighs and I pulled back before I got out of hand. I looked into her eyes; darker than I'd ever seen them before. She looked at me and I could see the _want_ in them. I bit my bottom lip, and the left corner of her mouth twitched slightly, almost turning into a half-smile. I wanted her so badly - wanted to touch her _there _and everywhere, but I knew I couldn't do that to myself. For so long I've been raised to believe that it's wrong, and I'm terrified of how much I would hate myself if I did it and regretted it.

"Why'd you stop?" she finally asked, disappointment filling her tone. Her voice was so quiet, almost a whisper, and it made the warmth between my thighs increase. I squirmed a little and sighed.

"I might go too far."

Rachel bit her lip. "Oh." I didn't know whether she was disappointed that I stopped and didn't go further, or if she felt awkward that I just admitted that I might have done more. I knew that I needed to break the awkward silence, and so I threaded my fingers through her beautiful, soft flowing, wavy curls, and cupped her cheek. I pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and smiled. She gave me a shy grin back, and everything was okay.

I furrowed my brows in deep thought. I wanted to prove how much Rachel meant to me, but I wanted it to be sweet and innocent. Then I thought, what better way to show Rachel how much I like her than to sing to her? She sure does love singing, and maybe this might work. Then I thought of the first song that came into my head when I thought of all we'd done. I held her hand, and stroked my thumb back and forth the perfectly soft skin.

"_I'm getting lost in your curls / I'm drawing pictures on your skin / So soft it twirls,"_ I sung smoothly, letting the lyrics flow out of my mouth like a delicate whisper. Her mouth opened a little, and she turned it into a smile whilst blushing a little.

"_I like your looks when you get mean / I know I shouldn't say so / But when you claw me like a cat, I'm beaming," _I grinned whilst I sung, and she giggled softly. It made the butterflies in my stomach flutter and almost distracted me from my song, for I wanted to kiss her so badly. _"I like the way you squeeze my hand / Pulling me into another dream / A lucid dream," _I sung and closed my eyes. I felt her stare on me, but I didn't want to mess up my song, and her lips were distracting me so.

"_I'm getting lost in your curls / I'm getting crushed out on the things / That only I should see / Not for boys / They're just for me." _The words flowed out of my mouth naturally and softly, the way I should sound. Whenever I was with Rachel, I felt like myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my eyes, saw her breathtakingly beautiful face, and pressed my lips against hers.

She threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer. I never wanted to stop kissing Rachel, but she pulled apart smiled at me. "You didn't finish the song," she whispered.

"Right now, I don't feel like singing," I blushed.

"You're a beautiful singer, and you certainly chose the right song to sing to me. The clawing like a cat part was particularly amusing. Did you plan this?" she smirked.

"Nope," I shook my head over-dramatically, and my blonde hair swayed.

"You're adorable," she chuckled.

"I love you."

We both froze, as if time itself had stopped and we were stuck in this same awkward moment. I couldn't believe the words that had slipped off my tongue, and by the look on Rachel's face - mouth agape, dark cheeks, lost eyes and furrowed brows - she couldn't either. I started to sweat and I felt a lump building at the back of my throat. I knew I was about to cry soon, and for several reasons. One, I had just admitted my love to Rachel Berry. Two, her expression looks like she doesn't feel comfortable with what I just said. Three, neither of us was talking, thus, my mind keeps repeating the words I had just spoken for there is nothing to distract me from the thought. And four, we're going to have to do something about it.

"I have homework to do," I mumbled, avoiding eye-contact. It was the first thing I could think of.

"Would you like me to help y-"

"No! Could you just leave?" I snapped and then regretted it immediately. I softened my voice and touched her cheek. "Please?"

"But, Quinn-"

"Leave!" I raised my voice but it was sad.

She just nodded, confused and hurt, then left.

As soon as I heard the front door close, I burst into tears.

**Rachel**

I never would have thought a few weeks back that spending time with Quinn Fabray would feel so special. I never wanted her to leave my presence, and it was more than clear that it was no longer fear and a need for comfort that was drawing me back to her. It was my heart. She had accepted me, even though she knew that I was a complete and utter freak. That I was most probably dangerous if I couldn't somehow control myself if we were together. She barely mentioned about my werewolf side, and she treated me exactly the way she did before she knew. That made me realize how much she cared for me, and how much she truly felt towards me.

Everything was going fantastic when I arrived at her house on that Saturday. I had to wear my other puffy coat, for I felt the icy bite nipping at my body from winter's cruel breezes. I knew that from my aching muscles, I would change if I didn't keep warm. Ever since my first change, I hadn't felt sick or anything remotely close to ill. I felt incredible, and if anything, I felt stronger. When Quinn and I began to kiss in her room, it created a strange tingling sensation in my chest. I tried to keep myself under control, and thankfully, I did. However, when Quinn bit my neck, it reminded me of my nightmare. I just brushed it off and focused on how good it felt.

But when she sung to me, it was incredible. I was confused at first, for I never thought Quinn was that kind of girl to serenade someone, but she did. To me. And my heart melted. Her voice was beautiful. So soft and delicate as if it were rocking a fragile baby to sleep, and the slightest _loud_ noise could awake the child and ruin the effect. It was like a summer's breeze, as it slipped past your ears smoothly and sent shivers down your spine. It was like a sweet lullaby, drowning your ears and letting you drift off into another more peaceful world. I wasn't all worried that she didn't finish the song. Of course, I would have loved to hear more of her gorgeous voice, but it seemed like she could sing two sentenced lyrics and it would make me euphoric. Besides, I couldn't argue with kissing.

I called her adorable, she told me she loved me. I forgot how to breathe due to how much shock I was in. Quinn Fabray loved me. She was absolutely gorgeous, with golden curls that flowed oh-so naturally past her shoulders. Her perfectly adorable nose, and her smile that made my heart melt and caused the imaginary butterflies in my stomach to flutter wildly. Her voice was addicting, and I wanted to hear her talk all day, though I often took over, due to my nerves. I only wanted to impress Quinn, so I did usually in fact end up getting pretty nervous and rambling on about things she most certainly does not care about. But when she nods and smiles, it means so much to me. Because although the subject is probably boring or careless, she goes along with it. She makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, and I love her too.

But when she snapped at me before I could tell her that, my heart broke. She wanted me to leave, and so I did. How could she just tell me she loved me and then order me out of her home? If she cared that much about me she would have let me stay and we could have talked. But she snapped my heart in two within a matter of seconds, and I suddenly felt angry again. The same sort of anger that bubbled in my stomach before my transformation. I didn't want to go back home and think about the scene, or just lay in my bed and sulk. So I called Santana, and I had no clue as to why I did it, but within a few minutes I was already on my way over to her house after she'd told me to come on over. The last time I had spoken to Santana, I told her that I didn't want any reminders of her, for I didn't want to see or speak to her. But she's the only person who I feel comfortable talking with besides Quinn, and so here I am, knocking on the Lopez's front door.

The door opened and there stood a Latina woman, who looked about in her late thirties, whom I presumed was Santana's mother. She smiled widely and greeted me. "Hello there. How may I help you, dear?"

"Um, h-hello," I stuttered. I had no idea why I was nervous. "I'm Rachel Berry, a friend of your daughter. May I see Santana, please?"

"Sure. Of course, Rachel. She's upstairs, her room is-"

"I've been here before, Mrs. Lopez. I greatly appreciate your kind directions," I smiled, hoping to not sound rude, "but I am fully aware of where her room is located."

"You have? I can't remember you. It must be my old age," she frowned.

"Oh, not at all. Nobody was home when I was over. Sorry." I didn't know what I was apologising for, but it felt like I needed to say it. I bit my lip at this conversation that was far too awkward to have with Santana's mother.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh. Well go on upstairs, then, dear," she smiled so faintly that I wasn't sure she actually meant it. I nodded politely and made my way to Santana's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in," I heard Santana say, and I pushed the door open gently, stepping inside. I wanted to show her that I wasn't here to argue or fight, and so I sat down next to her on her bed and smiled gently.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. What's up? I was going to ask Brittany to come over," she frowned.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your plans, but I would just like to apologise for getting angry at you, and I really just need you to comfort me. I'm confused," I mumbled.

She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "It's fine," she said softly, "Brittany's not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

My heartbeat quickened at the sweetness that Santana secretly possessed. I felt honoured that she would show me this unseen side to her. She owned a heart of pure love and care, and hardly anyone got to witness it. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed. I had always wondered why sweet, lovable Brittany had fallen for Santana. Now, I know. Of course, Santana had caused me immense pain and had changed my life forever, making it become certainly more difficult, but she came forward and told me. She could have left me be and hid away from the painful truth. She could have been free from my harsh words and the hurt, but she came to me and took it all.

"I'm in love with Quinn," I whispered, and I felt her body stiffen. She let her hand fall from my waist to the bed.

"You love her?" Her voice was weak, almost sounding disappointed. I kept my gaze on the floor and tried to swallow away the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I do," I nodded my head slowly. "She loves me too. She told me so, but I didn't get a chance to tell her that I felt the same way, because she told me to leave." I paused, and looked up into deep brown eyes. "I don't think she wants to love me."

"Of course she wants to love you. Who wouldn't?" she blushed. "She's just confused, Rachel."

"No. She snapped at me. She doesn't want to love me," I choked out, letting a single tear fall from my eye. "We were supposed to spend the day together, but she told me to leave."

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed, pulling me into her arms and I buried my face in her neck. She was warm, and she smelt like vanilla. I remembered when Santana and I were in our wolf forms, and how she comforted me. I moved my head up slightly, attempting to nuzzle her neck, but felt my lips brush against her soft skin. I felt her grow slightly hotter and swallow. It had been an accident, but as I did it the second time, brushing my lips slightly across her skin and pressing them against the warm flesh there ever so gently, it was intentional.

"Rachel," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

I sighed, and pulled away to look at her. "You smell really nice."

She blushed and made an adorable shy grin. I chuckled softly, then it faded into silence. I closed my eyes and asked, "Why doesn't anybody love me? Finn couldn't do it. He cared too much about what people thought and his reputation. Puck wanted Quinn, and he only used me to impress his mother. Jesse wasn't true to me at first. He only pretended to be interested in me because Shelby sent him, and then he left me- no, _us_. He left New Directions," I paused. "And Quinn. Quinn loves me, but she doesn't want to."

"Listen, Rachel. Quinn loves you. She wants to. But like I said, she's just confused. When I first found out that I was in love with Brittany, I felt disgusted in myself and I wanted to cry because I didn't want to be that person. I didn't want to be _gay_," she sighed. "But I soon realized that she's who I want to be with, and that I was an idiot for thinking otherwise. She makes me happy, and Quinn just needs time to think, okay? This is pretty big for her, and you know it."

There was a long moment of silence until I finally spoke. "You're right. Thanks." I looked up into her dark yet sweet eyes and said, "You're really good at helping me, you know that? You should be this nice more often."

She gave a toothy smile as a blush crept upon her cheeks once again. "I'm only nice for you and Brittany," she whispered softly, though I feel it was unintentional. The atmosphere had become so much more delicate and sweet, that I feel her voice just instinctively did the same.

"Brittany's a lucky girl," I grinned and licked my suddenly dry lips.

"So are you," she inched her face closer to mine. "I'm being nice to you too, aren't I?"

"Yes," I breathed as our lips were just inches apart. She closed her eyes and her face softened, as she leaned closer to close the gap between us but I turned my head, leaving her lips to press against my cheek. They were so soft and warm, but I couldn't do that to Quinn. Not when she had only just told me she loved me. I stayed still, and Santana kept her lips pressed against my cheek. She sighed and pulled away, looking down at her lap.

I cleared my throat quietly and asked in a small voice, "Why did you do that?"

"The question is, why did you turn away?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, trying to soften my tone, for I didn't want to be angry at her. "I just told you I love Quinn."

She flinched, held her hand to her chest and grabbed the front of her shirt. She let out a growl and tightened her grip. "Damn it."

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Just, I don't know, go back to Quinn."

"I don't want to. Not now. Like you said, she needs time to think," I muttered. I let my gaze fall to my lap and exhaled heavily. My eyes felt droopy and I just wanted to sleep, forgetting everyone and running off into my dreams.

"Go back home, then."

"My parents aren't home. I don't want to be left alone. I don't know what to do," I frowned as I chewed on my bottom lip.

I felt Santana turn her head towards me and stare. She let out a sort of groan before she spoke. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it was Santana, so I didn't take it personally. "You mean you want to stay the night at my house?" she asked with what I recognised as perhaps a tint of hope, though her low voice tried to disguise it.

I smirked and let out a soft chuckle, still looking at my lap before replying with, "If that's okay with you."

"Anything for you," she said sarcastically and I looked up to see her roll her eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No," she sighed as she walked past me, patting my head in the process.

"Don't patronize me," I joked.

"How can I _not_ make you feel small?" she asked with a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder. "You're like, tiny. It's only right." She began rummaging through drawers and I curiously stood up to see what she was looking for.

"I'm not even going to comment on that. Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Finding some sleepwear for you. Unless you want to drive all the way home and get your own?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, it's fine. Thank you," I nodded as I made my way back to sit on the bed, nervously playing with my thumbs. I didn't know if Quinn would feel weird about this if she ever found out. I mean, she got pretty mad last time when I only went over Santana's house to talk. But perhaps that was because I didn't spend lunch with her like we organized. Besides, she _did _tell me to leave, and she obviously didn't want me around, so what's it to her that I'm staying the night at Santana's?

Though it was pretty awkward when Santana tried to kiss me. I sighed, thinking of it. Hopefully she wouldn't try anything else tonight. For Brittany, and Quinn. And mostly, for herself. It would never work, anyway. I only have feelings for Quinn.

"How're these?" she asked as she held up a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. "I don't have any silk or whatever fancy stuff you wear to bed, so, yeah. This okay?"

I bit my lip. That sort of sleepwear would expose so much of my skin, and I'd most probably feel very uncomfortable. However, I just let my lips curve upwards into a small smile and said, "It's fine. Thanks."

She smiled at me for a long moment before shaking her head and asking, "Would you like to change first? I'll go downstairs to tell my mother you're staying over."

I just nodded as she padded downstairs. I know I shouldn't have, but I followed her silently and stood on the stair, listening to their conversation. I didn't want to be an unwelcome guest, and by the talk I had with Santana's mother earlier, she didn't really think too much of me.

"Mami, Rachel's staying the night. Is that okay?" I heard the brunette ask.

"Why would you need my permission, Santana? You like to sneak that girl in here whenever you want, anyway," Santana's mother scoffed. I frowned. It wasn't at all what she was thinking, but neither of us could inform her of the real reason behind my previous stay.

"Mami, no, you were out of town and she was a little, uh, upset. She needed a friend and I was here."

That wasn't entirely true. I was a wolf, and I was confused.

"What about Brittany? It was hard enough for me accepting your love for _that _girl and now you're chasing another one? Santana, I know you're my daughter, but you don't have to rub your sexual orientation in my face. Besides, Brittany is a sweet girl, I'll admit that. But that Rachel girl, I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I don't like Rachel in that way," her voice wavered as if lying. "Brittany's my one and only-"

I heard the older Latina let out a harsh laugh.

"And Rachel's staying," Santana finished and I heard footsteps leaving the room. I quickly yet quietly padded upstairs and into her bedroom. I pulled my shirt over my head and put the tank top on. I continued getting changed until I heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute," I panted, finally finishing up. I folded my clothes into a neat pile and put them on the chair by Santana's desk. "All done."

The Latina stepped inside and immediately, her eyes were locked on my legs. I blushed, biting my bottom lip and shifted my weight from one foot to the other, nervously. She licked her lips, and I frowned. "Aren't you going to get changed?"

Her eyes flickered up to mine. "It's like, six o'clock."

"Then why am I in pyjamas?"

"'Cause it's cute, duh," she rolled her eyes and then grinned stupidly at me. I didn't know whether to feel flattered or awkward.

"I heard you and your mother talking. She doesn't seem to like me very much," I sighed. I know I talk a lot but was it really a bad first impression? "And I'm sorry that she doesn't approve of your sexual orientation."

"You were eavesdropping?" she furrowed her brows, stepping closer to me.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just curious as to what your mother had to say."

"It's okay," she sighed. "It's not that she doesn't like _you, _it's just me. She always acts sweet around other people but she's not all that nice. She wasn't supportive of me when I realized that I was, you know, into girls. She got mad, saying that when she wanted a daughter she wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She wasn't supposed to be gay." Her lip quivered and I instinctively stepped forward and held her hand. She looked at me, eyes soaked with held-back tears. "She always gets suspicious with girls I talk to now."

"I'm so sorry," I said softly.

"I have a feeling that if she was a nicer mother when I was younger, I would be nicer too," she clenched her teeth together.

"You _are_ nice," I smiled sweetly. She laughed gently and pulled me into a hug, letting her arms wrap around me. I put my hands on her back, rubbing one up and down to soothe her.

"I'm going to change then, to make you feel less awkward," she smiled. "Uh, I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Be back in a sec."

I sat on the bed as I waited for Santana to get changed. I couldn't help thinking of Quinn and just wanting to hold her and tell her it's okay. She needed space, though, and I was going to give it. Hearing her tell me that she loved me actually made me realize how much I loved her back.

It's a weird feeling, loving Quinn Fabray. But it certainly is an _amazing,_ weird feeling. You see, through my eyes, she is the most beautiful - most _gorgeous _- girl in the world. For her to love me, even if she is confused for the time being, is just incredible. I love her back, so much, and she's so close to being mine. So close to calling Quinn Fabray my girlfriend and have her on my arm as we walk through the halls of McKinley, not giving a damn about what anyone thinks because we're too busy drowning in our love. But, it might never be like that, though. Quinn's only just got her reputation back, or most of it, at least. Why would she throw it all away just for me? It doesn't hurt to fantasize about what our relationship could be like, though. Does it?

Liking Finn felt good, but it never felt amazing. When I first heard him sing, it struck something in my heart. I may have been so overwhelmed of hearing such a different, more fresh sound flowing from someone's mouth, that I immediately thought I needed him. For his voice, so we could have a chance to keep the club together, and so I had a male lead who could keep up with me vocally. He was tall - maybe a little too tall, considering my short height - but he was cute. He had a sweet boyish grin and he was popular. I couldn't believe that I'd never really _noticed _him before he sung. It was probably because he was on the football team, and guys just blend in with each other like that. I always dreamt of being popular, being ridden of slushie facials and actually being respected. I mentally labelled Finn as my key to popularity. That wasn't the only thing I liked about him, though. He was sweet, and the fact that the school's quarter-back had kissed me just made me more attached to him.

I thought I was in love with Finn, but I wasn't. I didn't know what love was until I understood my feelings for Quinn. Loving her is much more different, for I can actually feel it in my heart. She always stood out to me, though. She didn't blend in like Finn did. I always noticed the way her blonde hair would bounce in it's ponytail, and her Cheerio's skirt swayed side to side as she walked. I always wished I could be like her, but thinking about it more, what's the point of being pretty and popular like Quinn? Why not _have _Quinn instead? So I can show my love to such a beautiful, special girl?

I love everything about her. The way her hazel eyes glisten beautifully as they connect with my gaze. The way her plump pink lips tug into a small, shy grin. The way her sweet, delicate laugh flows through the air and causes a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine. The way she holds my hand as if I were the most fragile thing in the world. The way her shining golden curls frame her face perfectly. The way our lips connect in the lightest touch, making me feel like I'd never trade this kiss for all the money in the world.

The way she loves me, and I love her.

I just need to make her understand that it's okay.

"Hey, I changed," Santana said as she came back into the room. I let a small smile form on my face. She was wearing almost the same as me - black shorts, but with a white baggy t-shirt.

"Hi, what do you want to do?" I asked innocently. She raised her eyebrow with a smirk and I quickly added, "How about we watch a movie?"

"Movies at sleepovers are _so_ overused."

"Well then, what do you suggestive we do?"

**x**

"Hmm," I narrowed my eyes at Santana and bit my bottom lip, trying to concentrate on her facial expression. "Does your character have brown hair?"

"Nope," she replied smugly. We were playing _Guess Who_, one of my favourite childhood games partly due to the fact that considering I have a sixth sense, I was highly positive that I would win this game, like I always did with my fathers. Besides, Santana had beaten me at every video game we played and I insisted we play something else that didn't involve controllers with so many buttons.

I flipped down all the characters with brown hair. Only five characters remained on my board, and Santana had six. I was _not _going to lose this game.

"Does your person have glasses?" she smirked.

"Yes," I sighed.

She grinned as she flipped down three of her characters.

There was only five people left on my board, and Santana was catching up. This all depended on my sixth sense to just go for it and call out a name. After a quick decision, I said, "Is your character Larry?"

"Hah! No! Is yours Hank?"

"What? Yes. How did you- Wait, ugh. I hate playing games with you! Who were _you_ then?" I frowned, whacking the rest of the characters down with one whip of my hand.

"No worries, you sore loser. You said you hate playing games with me, so, I guess I'll just pack this one up and proclaim my position as the winner. And you know, I'd beat you again, so don't even bother asking for a rematch," she said cockily.

"No!" I snapped, grabbing her board but she tugged it back. "Show me who you were!"

"Hey, watch it, Berry. This game is fragile, if you bend one card, I'll make you buy a whole new game set just to replace the one character."

"Who knew you were such a nerd?" I chuckled, but shook my head and reached for her card. Thankfully, I retrieved it and let out an over-dramatic gasp. "You cheat! You're Alvin. He has brown hair! You told me your character didn't have brown hair!"

"Oh, hush. I won."

"No, you cheated." Santana pouted and I couldn't help but giggle. "I'll get you back, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Time for bed, what do you say?" Santana asked lazily.

"How will you sleep at night knowing that you cheated?"

"Look, Berry. If anything's going to keep me awake tonight, it's your goddamn yappin'," she joked.

"You've changed your opinions on me fairly quickly. Not too long ago you tried to ki-"

"Let's not bring it up, okay?" she interrupted with saddened eyes. "It's… I don't know why I've suddenly grown an attraction to you. Maybe it's the fact I changed you and I feel the need to protect you and care for you, I don't know. But like I said, let's not bring it up."

I just nodded, feeling guilty of reminding her of the obviously embarrassing situation. Maybe it was the wolf instincts that hung with her whilst she was human. Wanting to protect me and not share me with anyone. I was a technically a cub, though I had the body of an adult wolf. My body was fresh, and perhaps Santana felt the need to claim me as her creation and keep me all to herself. I don't know, I'm still getting used to this whole wolf thing.

**x**

After we brushed our teeth and said our weak, awkward goodnights to Santana's mother, I found myself back in the young Latina's bedroom. I stood in the centre of the room, staring at Santana who was attempting to fluff her pillow. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing. Santana seemed to like to prepare for her beauty sleep.

"So, you wanna sleep now? It's kinda late, I guess, but there's no school tomorrow so I don't know," Santana shrugged as she turned around to face me.

"I suppose an early rest would do me good. Having a healthy dose of sleep keeps me positive when I wake up and slightly refreshed. I certainly need the optimism with the situation I'm currently in with Quinn."

"Yeah, totally," she said softly, and gave a small smile.

"Yes. So, thank you for letting me stay the night. I greatly appreciate your kindness," I smiled and she nodded. "I guess I'll go to the guestroom?" I asked, gesturing to the door behind me whilst I kept my gaze locked with the other girl's.

"Are you still having those nightmares?" she asked sadly, avoiding my question.

I paused for a moment, thinking over my recent dreams. "Some nights I do, other nights I don't. They're awful when they do occur, though," I winced at the disturbing nightmares.

"Stay with me. Sleep in my bed with me, and I'll keep you safe," Santana said so seriously that I thought it must have been a joke.

I quirked a curious eyebrow at her. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Look," she groaned. "I'm not going to try anything with you. I just, I feel responsible- no, I _am _responsible for your nightmares and pain. I just want to make them go away. I want to at least try and keep you safe and relaxed." She looked up at me with big brown eyes, filled with pure care and sadness.

"But, Quinn-"

"Will be fine," she interrupted, answering for me. "She doesn't need to know, and even if she does somehow find out," she said, narrowing her eyes at me, "she'll understand." She softened her voice as she added, "Besides, I'd take a beating from her if it meant I could try my hardest to keep you comfortable and protected."

I never knew Santana was capable of being so sweet. My lower lip trembled and she rushed towards me, wrapping her strong protective arms around my back and guiding me to the bed. She lied me down and smiled as she turned the bedroom light off, the only source of brightness coming from the bedside table lamp. She crawled into bed and switched the lamp off, the moon casting thin lines of light from the half-closed blinds.

Santana kept a reasonable space between us, though she stared at me and I could only faintly make out her silhouette. Her breathing was soft and calm, and I had no idea what to do. It seemed wrong for me to be in bed with another girl, but this was only a sleepover. No harm done. But even though Quinn and I aren't even dating, it still didn't feel right.

"You know," Santana whispered. I flinched at the sudden noise and she let out a soft chuckle. "Jeez, am I really that scary?" She kept her voice quiet and soft as she carried on. "You know, everything seems different at night. Such as the darkness. Like, I can't even see you. Where are you, Rachel?" she asked in a cute voice as she tapped the top of my head and giggled quietly, as did I. "There you are. But not only that, I mean, also the whispers. Everything just seems delicate and easy. We could just fall asleep in each others arms, so warm and soft."

"I- I don't know about that," I admitted in a whisper.

"It's okay," she sighed. "I'm talking nonsense." The Latina turned around so she was facing away from me and let out a heavy breath.

"Goodnight," I whispered, placing my hand on her shoulder, gently.

"Sweet dreams, Berry," she whispered back, placing her hand on top of mine until I pulled it away. I closed my eyes and let my mind relax, being free of confusing thoughts and resting my head. I felt sleep starting to take over me and I smiled faintly, hoping that tomorrow could be a much better day for me.

**x**

I awoke to a familiar pain rushing through my body. My entire body was soaked with sweat and I felt drowsy - too tired to move. I let tears flow from my eyes and I whimpered, trying to shrug Santana awake. She stirred and groaned and my cries got louder as the pain jolted through my body furiously, making my head throb. "Santana," I managed to whimper out, but I was too quiet. "Santana!" I tried again, but it came out as a yelled whisper. I hit her as hard as I could on her shoulder and she finally jumped up, turning to face me in the darkness.

"Rachel? What's going on?" she asked, though we both knew the answer.

"Changing," I breathed out and sobbed harder, clutching to my shirt. I lay panting as she quickly switched the lamp on, a warm glow filling the room. Her eyes widened at my sight, and I saw her body tremble slightly.

"We have to get you out of here," she said sternly, flipping the covers up and bunching them at the end of the bed.

"Santana," I cried, "I don't want to change. Please don't let me."

"Rachel, I can't do anything, I'm sorry." She let her tears roll down from her cheeks as she pulled my body out of her bed and wrapped her arms around me strongly. Changing this time didn't feel the same as the last time. Perhaps it was because the first time was the major transformation, the first time my body would become a wolf. This time I still felt the pain, but for mere seconds only, then it would turn numb. I couldn't pick up my legs, and I closed my eyes, burying my face into Santana's neck. Every so often, a jolt of pain would cause me to jerk and whimper, reminding me that the hurt was still there.

"I- I can't carry you like this, Rachel. You have to walk," she panted, as she dragged me to the bedroom door and opened it quietly.

"I can't, please," I spoke quietly, weakly.

She took a deep breath and stood in front of me so her back was facing me. She reached for my arms and tugged them over her shoulders. I did my best to participate as she pulled my arms further down and I attempted to climb onto her back and wrap my legs around her waist.

"God, you're heavy, Berry," she squeaked out as she tried her best to be silent walking down the stairs, only a few creaks of the wooden floorboards making sound and our panting. She unlocked the front door with the key on the hook and we made our way outside. The loud pounding of my blood boiling through my body and burning my ears almost blocked out the sound of a familiar sob. Santana was crying and whimpering like she was the one who was in pain, as she carried me away into the local woods, stopping every so often to catch her breath.

It seemed as though she was on time when she gently let my body slide down her back and spin around to catch me before laying me down softly on the ground. I tried to open my eyes as I lay on the damp, cold ground though my vision was fuzzy and I could only make out the dark eyes of the Latina, glistening with tears. Another jolt of pain pounded into my body and I clutched my arms like I did the first time, causing blood to pour from the cuts I created with my fingernails. I shook violently as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I let out a final scream before I felt my body transforming.

**x**

_Please leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quinn tries to figure her feelings out in the next chapter and confronts Rachel, and more wolfy goodness haha. I appreciate all of your reviews, thank you all so much._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_Hunting_

**Rachel**

It was as though all numbness had disappeared from me and I felt every jolt of pain. I sobbed my heart out, the never-ending tears flowing down my burning cheeks and slipping into my mouth so I could taste the salty evidence of my fear. My sight was blurred but I didn't want to close my eyelids and see darkness this time, and so I tried with all my effort to keep them open. I let out a pained scream, and felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Please, Rachel, you have to be quiet," Santana cried out, her voice weak and hurt. I tried to make out her face - it was soaked with tears and she herself, was shaking. I realized that the temperature was cold, and Santana could change any minute too.

I whimpered into her hand and clawed at the dirt, kicking my feet in anger and breathing heavily. It seemed like it took longer to change this time and the pain was eating me alive. This was all Santana's fault. I felt like I was dying. I clenched my teeth together and growled, tearing the Latina's hand away and pushing her down to the ground. I pinned her down and dug my fingernails into her biceps. She stared at me, wide-eyed and speechless.

"You did this to me," I half sobbed, half growled out. "You did this to me," I cried out this time, weak. I surrendered, collapsing on top of her and whimpering. I didn't have the energy to hurt her, and she lightly rolled me off of her body and placed me gently on my back. I felt my body transforming faster, my hands turning into paws and my skin growing fur. I closed my eyes and waited for the insane torture to be done.

**Quinn**

After Rachel left, I felt terrible. I love her, but it's just so crazy because I'm _in love _with _a_ _girl_. She must have thought I was crazy too, by her expression. The most horrible pain rested in my chest and wouldn't leave all night. It was currently five in the morning and I debated on whether or not to call Rachel because I hadn't slept all night and I really just needed to say something, or anything. She was probably asleep, though, and I didn't want to make her even more mad or upset by waking her up.

I sat up in my bed, my messy hair sticking to my sweaty forehead from panicking and worrying too much. I groaned as I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, the faint sunlight seeping through the blinds. I decided to make myself a cup of nice, hot tea, because tea makes me relax and that's sort of what I needed. After boiling the kettle and making my drink, I sat on the kitchen stool and sipped away at the liquid silently. I knew that I was probably overreacting with Rachel and I came across as a horrible person, but it surprised me just as much as it probably surprised her. Heck, I dated boys and I got pregnant for crying out loud. How more straight could I have seemed? But now there's Rachel, and I love her with all of my heart. It's insane, but it's true. I need to ask her if she feels the same way.

"What are you doing up so early?" A groggy voice caused me to turn around and face my mother, looking like she was supporting a hangover. She looked beyond grumpy and I wondered if she just came all the way downstairs just to cause an argument with me.

"I'm drinking tea," I answered simply.

"You woke me up," she snapped.

"How?" I asked in a harsh tone. I really had no idea why I came back to live with my mother and father. They make my life a living hell and with the situations I'm in with Rachel, it really isn't helping. I should have just stayed with Puck, but he needed his own space and so did I.

"That goddamn kettle. Get to bed, Quinn, and wake up in a few hours. There's no need to be up so early, it's Sunday. But don't be loud, because if you wake me up a second time, there will be consequences," she growled and I clenched my teeth together.

"I'm still your daughter. Can't you just let my mistakes go and treat me with respect like a normal mother would do?"

"Do you really think that _I'm _a bad mother? You're a mother too, Quinn. And you gave your baby girl away. I brought you up and you still live with me. So don't talk about mother and daughter relationships because you know nothing," she said slyly and I felt myself grow hot from anger with the reminder.

"I had to give her away," I said weakly, staring down at my lap and holding back the tears. "You wouldn't love me if I kept her, and I just couldn't do it." I felt my tears fall and a familiar feeling in my chest had settled. Autumn was with better people now and that's all that mattered, right? I would be cruel if I kept her, and giving her away was the right thing to do. I looked up to see my mother's face but she'd already left. Being reminded of my daughter just stung so bad, and I needed happiness. For so long I tried to seek out what would be my key to a healthy, happy life. And only recently it was more than clear that Rachel was my key. I needed to talk to her and apologise. I needed her to love me back.

**Rachel**

When I opened my eyes, I whimpered and tried to stand. My balance was shaky but I soon got the hand of it. I curiously took in the scenery that surrounded me. I hadn't been in the woods in daylight for years, for it brought no interest to me. The sunlight weaved through the crisp trees and brought a pleasant warmth to my body. Though my wolf eyes are dull, the sun brightened my vision up a notch. There were so many scents lingering in the air and everything seemed to bring out the curiosity in me. A musky scent caught my attention and I turned around to see the back of a dark, muddy coloured wolf with her back hunched over in a guilty manner. I padded up to her and nuzzled her neck.

_"__I'm sorry," _she said to me, weakly. She turned to face me and I saw the most beautiful saddened eyes of a broken animal I had ever seen. Her eyes were darker then I'd ever seen them, and they were coated with tears that couldn't fall. Her expression was depressed and sad, and it made my heart sink.

_"__I'm okay now," _I said sweetly and she let her gaze fall to the ground.

_"__Don't you remember what happened? You were mad at me. You wanted to hurt me."_

_"__I do remember," _I said sadly, the scene coming back into my mind only faintly.

_"__Do it. Hurt me."_

_"__What? No, I can't do that to you, Santana." _I didn't know what she was getting at, but I didn't like it. All anger had rushed out of me and although what she did would forever cause me pain, it was mainly my fault for running away carelessly. If I'd have just stayed home, I wouldn't be in this mess.

Santana just growled and dashed away and I chased after her. The remains of crisp, russet leaves whipped past my paws as I ran at a fast pace, the wind blowing in my face fiercely. It felt incredible to run as a wolf. Everything felt natural and I felt free. The birds chirped wildly in their temporary homes of trees. I finally caught up to Santana and tackled her to the floor, pinning her down and staring into those deep brown eyes again.

_"__Get off, I need to take my mind off things. I need to hunt," _she growled and pushed me off with her strong body. I lay on the ground and tilted my head curiously at her.

_"__Hunt?"_

_"Yes,__ hunt. You need to do that too," _she said and began to walk away, eyes scanning the woods.

_"__You mean like, hunt animals?" _I shrieked, thinking of the poor wounded creatures, with blood and lifeless bodies all thanks to Santana and I. Never would I do that. Never would I hurt those poor, innocent animals.

_"__No, I meant hunt leaves. Of course hunt animals, stupid!"_

_"__No way, I'm not doing that."_

_"__We have to. If we don't keep our wolf bodies healthy and fed, then our human forms will become ill, too." _She lowered her body closer to the ground, shoulder blades rising from her back as she flexed her paws against the ground. _"Don't move," _she whispered.

I kept still, the only movement from my eyes as they eagerly searched around for what Santana could be trying to catch. I heard a slight noise of perhaps a twig and my ears perked forward instinctively. I lightly sniffed the air and I found what Santana was trying to hunt. It was a small, white rabbit. So sweet and soft-looking. No way was Santana going to kill that innocent animal. I saw her lick her dark gray lips with a simple swerve of her pink, moist tongue. Every inch she crept closer, my heartbeat quickened slightly. With the rabbit and his back turned, Santana had the perfect chance as she lurked behind the giant tree trunks. She sprung into a leap, just about to catch her prey when I pounced on top of her, knocking her out of the way and leaving the petrified rabbit to bolt away in a fast sprint.

_"__Rachel!" _Santana screeched, getting up onto her feet and turning so she was face-to-face with me, our noses touching. _"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" _she snarled, showing her strong teeth and making me shudder from the memory of when she bit me the first time, and the pain I felt with them fangs as they tore into my skin.

_"__I'm sorry," _I whined. _"Can't we just eat normal food?"_

_"__No. It may satisfy our human bodies but not our wolf bodies. Let's hunt, and don't mess it up. We have to, Rachel. It's not a big deal, it's just life."_

_"__I didn't ask for this life!" _I snarled, anger bubbling within me.

_"__Neither did I," _she said with no tone in her voice and began to walk away in search of new prey. I followed in a foul mood and my tail between my legs. I never knew I could actually act out that saying. The thought of it didn't even bring a hint of amusement to me, for I didn't want to live this life any longer. It's too difficult. I'm too young. It's too much.

_"__Please, Rachel. I care for you. To live, you have to do this. I got extremely ill when I refused to hunt. It was my common sense that brought me to know. When I satisfied my wolf form, my human form became a lot healthier. I care for you, Rach. Just do this for me and I promise I'll make it up to you somehow," _Santana said soothingly and I felt my mind relax slightly at her caring words.

_"__I'm a vegan," _I whined.

_"__God damnit Rachel! Would you rather die? Just do it. Wolves are not vegans! We're hunters. Carnivores! Predators!"_

_"__Okay," _was all I said as we kept on walking.

_"__Damn, it's so hard to hunt in winter. There's no place to hide. We'll have to just pounce," _she growled, baring her teeth. Her ears perked forward and I followed the direction of her gaze, my eyes locked on our prey. I inhaled a scent that built a strong hunger within me as my wolf instincts took over my body. I felt my mouth water.

Santana turned her head ever so slightly and looked at me in the corner of her eye. _"You're looking hungry. You wanna take this one?" _I'm sure that if she were human, she'd be smirking.

I growled ever so lightly, meaning yes, and slowly began to creep forward towards the creature. I don't know what came over me but I knew later I'd regret it. The dusty brown rabbit hopped, nibbling on what seemed to be a small patch of nearly-dead flowers that had only just managed to stay alive just almost, in the cold season. I took another step forward, and the rabbit's ears twitched.

_"__Do it," _I heard Santana say, and I took one finale deep breath before sprinting up towards my prey and chasing it. It was fast for such a small thing, and those long legs just seemed to make the rabbit bounce faster. I growled, getting frustrated and too hungry to play games. My speed picked up a fair amount and I managed to pounce atop the rabbit, holding it between my paws and for I didn't want my delicious food to make an escape, I closed my eyes and snapped my vicious teeth into it's neck. I heard a squeal and my heart felt like it stopped for a second. I had just killed a poor, innocent rabbit. But as the blood dripped into my mouth, I pushed all thoughts aside as I tore at the lifeless animal.

_"__Good job. That was pretty amazing for your first time," _Santana snuck up behind me, nodding her head in agreement to her own words. I felt a pang of guilt for the animal I had just killed, and being complimented by my success of becoming a murderer.

I whined miserably but continued to devour my food; tasting the warm fresh blood sink into the sensitive taste buds on my tongue and chewing the chunks of meat. It actually tasted sort of good, and satisfying. It felt kind of natural, but at the same time it sickened me of what I'd done. I'm sure if I were human Rachel right now, I'd throw up, but my wolf stomach didn't seem to mind. If anything, it rumbled and encouraged more food to be greeted to it.

_"__Aren't you going to catch your food?" _I asked as I finished eating, only leaving a bloody, unfriendly mess.

_"__Of course," _she said.

**x**

A while later, after finishing our hunts with satisfaction, I felt myself grow tired from all the exercise and my jaw began to ache. I'd never chewed so much in my life. Santana seemed to be a very swift mover in the form of catching her prey and was very determined in a calm way. I, on the other hand, was furious, frustrated and hungry, therefore my catches were messy and sloppy to say the least. Santana's muzzle was stained red so I guessed mine was too, and it made me shudder just thinking of how frightening I must look.

My walk became weak and lazy, and I was panting. _"Santana, I'm extremely tired. May we go back home now?"_

_"__Uhh, to my house? I'm not sure if my mom's gone to work yet since I don't know what time it is. It's pretty bright out right now, so maybe," _she panted too as we made our way further out of the wood. I let my tongue droop out of my mouth, inhaling a cold breeze as it cooled down my hot body and mouth. It felt so refreshing.

_"__Cute," _Santana said to me and I attempted to give her a questioning look, though my wolf body failed to let me do so.

_"__How exactly am I cute?" _I asked innocently.

"_The whole tongue thing. You're already getting into this new body of yours," _she chuckled.

New body of mine. It was incredible, extraordinary, and _impossible_. It was still hard to process that I, Rachel Berry, a _human_, could change into a goddamn _wolf_. But as I live and breathe in this body, of course it's real and so I have to believe it, but it also scares me. There has to be a consequence; something bad has to happen and ruin me, or even more so, kill me. It's too impossible to go by as normal. Something then made me curious. I looked down at my paws to see what colour they were.

_"__What colour am I?" _I asked Santana and she stared blankly at me. _"I mean… your fur is dark brown, and what colour am I?"_

_"__The same colour as your hair, but a little lighter. Same goes to me - my hair colour, but a somewhat lighter. So, uh, you're light brown."_

_"__Oh. Okay."_

When we found the end of the wood, we stopped. The streets were quite empty so we figured everyone was either at school or work, and that was good because we had a free house to go back to. There was the occasional car driving by and the walking person, but it seemed pretty empty - thankfully.

_"__Just look straight ahead and follow me. No stopping," _Santana said sternly as she ran into a fast sprint and despite my achingly tired body, I followed her as fast as I could. It was unfortunate that the streets were so open that anyone could see us, but hopefully from our fast sprint, we'd be seen as a blur and be mistaken for stray dogs. We finally made our way to the Lopez home, and just like before, we made our way to the back door. Santana leapt up and scratched at the door. Her mother's car was gone so nobody was home. The Latina growled in frustration when she couldn't catch the lock properly. After many failed attempts, she eventually managed to hit the handle down, making the door swing open.

_"__Good thing I always keep this door unlocked," _she said as she entered the kitchen, myself following closely behind. She jumped up and pushed her two front paws against the door, leaving it so shut with a slam.

_"__What if you got burgled, Santana?" _I asked incredulously.

_"__I keep a baseball bat under my bed." _That was all I needed to hear. We ascended the stairs in silence and stopped outside of her room. It had been a long night. And day. Sort of. We just stared at each other for a while. She had such beautiful eyes for a wolf and they intrigued me so.

_"__I guess we should take a nap. You know, the heat of the house will warm our bones and we'll turn back into our normal selves," _she said. I just gave a small nod and walked up closer to her, nuzzling her neck. She let out a somewhat content sound and nuzzled me back. _"Guest room, Berry," _she chuckled.

_"__Oh, you don't have to tell me," _I said friendly as we pulled away. She looked at me for a moment and leaned in to give me a slow lick on the cheek.

_"__Sweet dreams, Rachel."_

_"You too,__ Santana." _We both made our way to our respective rooms and I closed the door, the same way Santana did - pushing two paws against the wood and attempting to whack the lock to keep from Santana's mother to walk in and either find a very naked me, or a wolf. Either way, bad things will happen. Or, awkward things will happen.

When I finally managed to lock the door, I jumped atop the bed and curled up, closing my eyes and breathing softly. It felt good to have some rest.

**x**

I awoke to a loud shouting, and I groaned, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion and annoyance to whomever intruded my dreams and relaxing sleep. I realized I was naked, and there was a draft coming from the window and under the door so I pulled the blankets up and over myself, all the while listening to the voice outside.

"Santana! Baby, are you here?" I heard a voice call. It was Santana's mother. Of _course_. She must have been worried sick, what with her daughter _and _her friend suddenly missing from her home. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure Santana forgot to close the front door when we left. I heard some thumping from the room next to me - Santana's room - and I smirked as I pictured her scrambling around to find some clothes to put on. Speaking of which, I scanned my eyes around the pretty much empty room thinking that maybe, _just maybe _some clothing would appear, very conveniently. But unfortunately I had no luck, obviously.

"Mami!" I heard Santana breathe out and swing her door open.

"Oh, Santana, where have you been? You scared me to death. And that Rachel girl," her tone changed, almost uncaringly, "is she okay, too?" It seemed as though she only asked that to pretend she was a good mother - to pretend she was a good and caring person, when really she didn't give a damn.

"Uh, Mami we're fine. Rachel just, uh, s-she forgot something really important at her house and we had to go get it," Santana stuttered nervously, from what her voice told me. I felt the hope for both of us that she'd come up with a believable lie.

"What did she have to get?" the older woman lowered her voice suspiciously. Wasn't she crying for her daughter just a minute ago? Shouldn't she be taking her into her arms and just hold her with no questions asked, just the fact of actually having her home and safe? It wasn't very nice, but I was starting to dislike Mama Lopez.

"Her toothbrush," Santana said quickly and I actually giggled a little. She couldn't have been a little more creative than that?

"Her toothbrush? Why in the hell would you need to go back for a toothbrush? We have a spare here, and why did it take you all morning?" her mother spat back, a spiteful tone in her voice that made me wince.

"She's a very hygienic person, mother. And uh, when we went back she felt sick and we stayed at her house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mami. I forgot to. I was tired," Santana spoke softly, and I was surprised how calm Santana was being when her mother was acting so harsh towards her. Usually the Latina girl would snap back.

"Fine, Santana Lopez. I will buy your story. But just…" her mother's voice became a touch gentler, "be sure to call me if any like that happens again. I was really worried. I was on the verge of calling the police."

"I promise, Mami. I love you," Santana said clearly. I didn't hear anything after that, just the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. I heard a few creaks of wooden floorboards gradually getting closer until they stopped outside of the room I was in. Three light knocks were made upon the door, and I adjusted the blanket, pulling it higher to my chest whilst I sat up and said, "come in."

Santana opened the door and grinned at me. "Déjà vu."

I made a small smile and said, "Yeah, I guess."

She walked over nervously and sat at the foot of the bed. I tugged the blanket up a little higher and swallowed. "My toothbrush, eh?" I chuckled, trying to ease the awkwardness. She glanced up at me with a small grin. It was sweet how innocent she looked.

"Hey, I'm not good with coming up with ideas. What would you have told her?"

"Well of course I would have told her that…" I squinted my eyes and bit my lip, trying to come up with a answer. Her smile grew wider. "I would have said that my fathers desperately called me because our pet cat was suffering from a very bad flu, which I only knew how to treat since I'd had the cat since I was three years old and knew it far much more than the vets-"

"You have a cat?" she asked me, eyebrow raised.

"No-"

"Then why would you say that?"

"Stop interrupting me! Your mother doesn't know I don't have a cat, so it doesn't matter," I muttered.

"So now you want to lie to my mother?" Santana scoffed, and I looked up at her only to see a smirk upon her face. I smiled and shook my head.

"I need clothes," I said.

"Sure thing," she said as she got up and made her way out of the room to collect some clothing for me.

After I changed into Santana's clothes, we headed on downstairs for I told her I wanted to go home. I was exhausted, still, and I needed some time to myself to think. We made our way to the door and Santana said, "don't worry, my mom is probably in the living room talking to one of her friends over the phone."

"So?"

"So, you don't like her. I know," Santana shrugged.

"Look, I-"

"It's okay. Brittany doesn't really like her either," she said, interrupting me. I just nodded slowly, making a small line with my lips. She peered over her shoulder and then looked at me again, into my eyes.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," I smiled. "Wait, what day is it today?"

"Sunday."

"Damn. Thought it was Saturday," I mumbled, pouting.

"Yeah. The day kinda blended in, didn't it? With you changing and whatever," she said weakly, like she was guilty of what happened to me. "Okay, see you."

"Goodbye," I gave a small smile and reached for the door handle, but stopped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a nervous looking Santana, staring deeply into my eyes. She reached out her hands and cupped my cheeks, pulled me in closer and pressed her lips against mine. I was too much in shock to do anything else but freeze. Her lips were soft and warm against mine, but I realized that Santana wasn't Quinn, and I really shouldn't be doing this. Just as I was about to pull back, the Latina beat me to it. Her cheeks were tinted a pink of blush and from the burning of my face, I'm guessing mine were too.

"Sorry," she whispered. I just swallowed and opened the door shakily, stepping outside into the icy cold and closing it behind me. I took a deep breath before running home. She'd offered me a ride home, but I just suddenly felt like needing the fresh air. The cold breezes whipped against my face and my bones ached, but not as much. I figured since it was only so recently that I'd shifted into a wolf, that it wouldn't effect me so early after. It was a good thing I didn't live far from Santana's house, because the cold weather was unpleasant by itself anyway.

The sky was turning an orange colour, and it looked beautiful. The clouds were fairly pink-ish and the scene was so beautiful. I would have loved to just sit outside in the field and just stare at the sun going down. It would be even more pleasant if Quinn were with me. But in this season, winter, I just can't. And it hurts so bad that this whole thing is taking over my life. It's stopping me from taking long, calming walks and whatnot. I have to run and stay somewhere warm. It's not fair.

I finally made my way to my house, pushing the handle down with a quick snap and thankful that it was open. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and stood there for a moment, letting the warmth of the house take over my body. Just as I was getting lost in the pleasure of warmth, a deep voice startled me.

"Rachel. Where have you been?" It was my father, Hiram. His voice was stern and demanding. I've never been afraid of my fathers, but sometimes when Hiram got like this, I felt like I just wanted to lock myself in my room and not talk to him.

"I stayed the night at a friend's, Daddy," I said sweetly as I turned to face him.

He squinted his eyes at me suspiciously. "What friend? Why didn't you tell me? And, those aren't your clothes, are they? I don't remember you ever wearing such a thing."

I began to grow hot. How could I explain having to use Santana's clothes? "Um, her name is Santana. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be out and I didn't want to interrupt you or anything. And uh," I looked around nervously for an idea. "I'm wearing Santana's clothes because I fell over in the mud and got mine dirty." Ten points for me. Perfect answer.

He looked at me long a hard for a moment and a small smile graced his lips. He pulled me into his chest, hugging me with his strong arms. "I'm just glad you're safe, sweetheart. You scared your father and I," he whispered caringly. I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I should have told you. I really should have," I whispered back. It felt so good to have my father hold me like he loved me again. We'd been so distant recently, and this meant the world to me. "I love you."

He pulled back and gave me a full smile. "I love you too, Rachie. I'm sorry your father and I haven't been around as much lately. We will always care for you and love you."

"It's fine, Daddy. I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

He nodded and just as I was about to make my way upstairs, his voice stopped me.

"Oh, Rachel, darling. Your phone has been ringing non-stop. The caller ID said 'Quinn', but I didn't answer for you. She must really want to talk to you if she's calling you so much," he said with a confused tone. "Who is she?"

I blushed furiously. "She's just my friend, Daddy. I guess she needed help on our assignment. We were, uh, paired together." There was so much lying today. I felt kind of bad.

"Oh, right. Glad you've found yourself two new friends, sweetie."

I just smiled and nodded, making my way upstairs for a nice warm shower.

**Quinn**

I'd been calling Rachel all day. I just couldn't keep her off my mind. It was frustrating, and I began to panic. She wasn't answering my calls and I felt the tears forming in my eyes. She hated me. I knew it. She was ignoring me and she didn't want to talk to me. Why had I been so stupid? Why couldn't I have just let her stay and have confidence? I was sobbing as I called her for the umpteenth time. I'd call her, there'd be no answer. I'd wait fifteen minutes, and call her again, but to no avail. I deserved this. I couldn't go over to her house and cause her more anger. That would be rude - telling her to leave my house, only to go over to hers.

I called her again once more, being on the brink of giving up, when she answered. I swallowed away my sob and asked in a shaky voice, "Rachel? Is that you?"

_"__Quinn? Wh-what's wrong with your voice? Are you okay?" _It was such a relief to hear her voice, and for her to care for me. I wanted so much to just wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace and never let her go.

"Oh, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I care for you so much. I never meant to snap at you, I'm sorry," I sobbed, letting the tears fall and the sorrow overtake my voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me," I choked out.

_"__Quinn, shh. It's okay. I forgive you," _she soothed and I continued to cry, trying my hardest to not be so loud. They eventually turned into quiet sobs and sniffs. _"Come over to my house, Quinn. I want to see you."_

My heart started to beat faster in excitement and adoration for Rachel. I smiled and said, "are you sure?"

_"__I'm positive. Pack some clothes. Stay the night at mine," _she said sweetly and I bit my bottom lip, trying not to smile like a dork.

"Thank you. Wh-when should I come over?"

_"__Right now, of course!" _Her cheerful tone sent butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay. See you soon, Rach," I whispered softly.

_"__See you," _she said back and hung up. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some pyjamas in there, a hairbrush and toothbrush, some clothes for tomorrow, books for school, some money for lunch tomorrow at school because I didn't feel like wasting valuable time that could be spent with Rachel by making sandwiches, and other various items I'd need. I tried to decide whether or not to bring my iPod for entertainment, but I decided I'd have no time for it, for I'd prefer to hear Rachel talk.

I ran downstairs, jumping the last two steps and shouted over to my mother or whoever was home, "I'm staying over Rachel's for the night, bye!" and went outside to my car. As I drove to the brunette's, I thought about the things I would say to her. I would tell her how much I truly do love her, how much she means to me, how sorry I am, that I snapped at her because I was confused. As a quick decision, I went to the store on my way there to pick up a gift for Rachel, hoping she'd appreciate it. It's the least I could do.

When I finally arrived at her house, I made sure that my gift would not get damaged, placing it gently inside of my backpack. I got out of the car and made my way up to the Berry's door. I knocked, and waited, rubbing my palms together nervously. A few moments later, a tall handsome black man opened the door and stood before me. I shyly smiled at him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hi, Mr. Berry. I'm Quinn Fabray. Is Rachel home? I'd really like to see her," I said shakily. He noticed the tone of my voice and furrowed his brows together.

"Certainly, Quinn. Don't be nervous around us, it's very nice to meet you. You were the girl who was calling my Rachel's phone non-stop, correct?" he smirked.

I blushed and nodded. "Yes, sir. That was me."

He chuckled softly. "She's upstairs. She told me you're staying over, yes?" he asked and opened the door wider so I could step inside.

"If that's okay with you, Mr. Berry," I said sweetly.

He gave me a small nod and I smiled back, making my way upstairs. I realized then, that I hadn't ever been to Rachel's house before. I looked around at the rooms until I saw a door with 'Rachel Berry' engraved about a quarter way up in fancy script writing. I smirked at the sight; of course Rachel would have her name engraved so clearly on her door, to inform everyone of which one was her bedroom.

I slowly approached her room, realizing that I was shaking faintly from nerves. I brushed a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I knocked her door two times, and waited. I heard footsteps coming closer, and my heartbeat quickened. She opened the door and I literally whimpered at her beauty. How could I have been so selfish to such a beautiful and sweet girl? She gave me a small smile, and I managed to form one back.

"Come in, Quinn," her voice was calm and gentle, and she wrapped her smooth fingers around my wrist and tugged softly, encouraging me to enter the room. I did so, and I found myself sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed with the brunette next to me. My eyes were locked so firmly on her gorgeous appearance that I was lost in her, not remembering my feet carrying me to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," I whispered, closing my eyes for I was too afraid to see her disappointed features. When there was no reply of words, I began to worry, but all fear was lost the moment she caressed my cheek with the palm of her hand. I opened my eyes and turned my head, leaning into her touch and looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. A familiar fluttering feeling entered my stomach, and her smile made the feeling more effective. She brought her other hand up, cupping my other cheek and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. Our lips brushed together innocently, but it made me want to cry for how much I truly loved this girl.

When we pulled apart, she let her hands fall to her lap and I grinned sheepishly, remembering what I brought for her. I shrugged my backpack off, placing it on the floor and pulling the zipper open. "I got you something," I said, putting my hand into the bag to retrieve a crimson rose. I help it up to her, and she took it with a look of adoration on her face. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," she beamed. "Nobody has ever given me a flower before. This is so beautiful, Quinn." Shook took my hand and relief flushed my body. "Would you like to know something else I love?"

I felt my whole body heat up. I gave a small nod and swallowed thickly.

"You. I love you, Quinn," she sighed with a smile. "If you'd just have given me the chance to tell you on that day, everything would have been okay. I love you, Quinn. With all of my heart."

I never thought that hearing Rachel say she loved me would make me feel so euphoric. In fact, I never thought that anything could make me feel this happy. It was like nothing else in the world mattered anymore, because Rachel loved me, and I loved her. I seemed to have lost my speech, for the only thing I could do was smile hugely like an idiot. She let out a chuckle and I pressed a quick kiss to her lips, causing her to grin.

My smiled soon faded and I let out a heavy sigh. "You'll never understand how truly sorry I am. Telling you to leave like that? It was completely out of line. I was just so confused," I explained in a weak, quiet voice - almost a whisper.

"Quinn, I do understand. It's a lot to take in, even for me, to love someone of the same gender. I know your parents are mighty religious, and if they found out, they wouldn't be too happy, am I right?" she asked softly and I nodded. "That's okay. You have me, but I understand why you told me to leave. It's okay now though. You're here right now with me, and I love you and you love me."

"Yeah. I love you so much. But I… I want to ask you something," I said seriously, taking a deep breath.

She furrowed her brows. "Of course, Quinn. Anything."

"Okay, well, um," I stammered, losing eye contact for a moment, but my gaze flowed back to her beautiful eyes and I knew I had to confidence to say it. I squeezed her hand lovingly and asked, "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened for a second and then a giant, toothy smile graced her features. All these smiles and happiness made my heart melt. "Of course I will! Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yeah," I laughed out softly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she practically squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my hair. I giggled and hugged her back. It felt amazing to have this girl in my arms, and not only that, but, wait. Rachel Berry is my girlfriend. She's mine, and I'm hers. We're in love, and we're together. I squeezed her harder, never wanting to let go and let out a content sigh. I sensed something wrong by her lack of words and the way she stiffened against my body slightly. I pulled her back to face her, and frowned.

"Is everything okay, Rachel?" I asked, honestly confused. I thought everything was going so well. Maybe she didn't forgive me? She stared down at her lap and I felt my heart break.

"I have to tell you something, before our relationship becomes official," she whispered.

"It's a little too late for that. We're already dating now," I let out a weak, forced laugh.

She looked up at my guiltily, looking disappointed and I wanted to cry. So many possibilities to break my heart started to flood into my head. If I'd have just kept her close with me after confessing my love to her, I'm positive we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"Santana kissed me," she said in an ashamed tone.

My whole body froze, my mouth slightly agape. I felt all the colour drain from my face and I stared into nothingness. I couldn't believe it. The thought of someone else kissing my Rachel - the thought of _Santana _kissing my Rachel. I felt anger, sadness and confusion all mixed into one rush through my body. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just let my tears fall.

"Quinn? Please don't cry, baby. I'm sorry, it's not like that," Rachel soothed, placing the rose on her bedside table to wrap her arms fully around me and rub circles on my back. All I could so was sob. I felt so childish, but I couldn't help it.

"D-did you kiss her back?" I whimpered, looking into her brown eyes to seek out the truth. I saw the answer.

"No," she shook her head. I believed her. She would never do that to me.

"Thank god," I cried, "thank you so much. You'd never realize the pain I would have felt had you kissed her back."

"Shh, it's okay," she cooed, continuing to rub my back softly. She held me and I buried my face into her neck and just cried, letting out everything; my confusion of my sexuality, the way I hurt Rachel, what Santana had done, what I'm going to face now I'm dating a girl. But not only a girl - a werewolf.

"Why did she do it?" I asked, my words muffled by the brunette's skin.

She let out a long, heavy sigh. "She believes we're somehow supposed to be together, for we're both wolves." I clutched tightly at Rachel's shirt, as if not wanting to let her be shared. She just carried on talking. "She admitted to have grown an attraction to me. I suppose it's because she's the wolf who changed me, and I took her words into much thought. I suppose it's like a mother with her baby. She created me, on the wolf side, and so she feels obliged to call me her own. I guess just not in the mother-daughter way," she whispered sadly. I cried harder. Life just isn't fair.

**x**

After what felt like hours of crying though I know it was only a few minutes, the sobs calmed and eventually they faded into light sniffles. I still kept my grip on Rachel's shirt. Something inside of me just wasn't to keen on the idea of letting go.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I was just crying about… everything," I admitted weakly. She tugged my hands away from her shirt and held them in her own.

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Always?" I asked.

"Always," she answered sweetly. I smiled at her, just hoping with all of my heart that it would be true, or if not, at least for a very long time. Acting like I despised the girl a few months ago was extremely hard to believe. I was so stupid, but hopefully, everything is okay now.

The sound of the front door opening and closing indicated that Rachel's other father was most likely home. My assumptions were proven correct when Rachel asked, "would you like to go downstairs for me to fully introduce you to my parents?"

"And say what?" I frowned.

"I'm not going to tell them that we're dating if that's what you're thinking," she smirked and playfully hit me on the arm. "Unless you want me to?"

"No, no it's fine. Let's wait a while until we tell them, yeah? It's just… let's hope all goes well with you and me together, first," I chewed at my bottom lip.

"You're having doubts on our relationship working out?" she furrowed her brows.

"No! Not at all, I think we'll be great together-"

"I'm kidding, Quinn. Come on, let's go downstairs," she giggled and grabbed me arm, pulling me up off the bed and down the stairs. For some reason, I was awfully nervous. It's not like she's introducing me as her girlfriend, though, is it? Just as her friend.

We entered the kitchen to see Rachel's fathers. The first one whom I met at the door was idly drying plated and cups. The other, a smaller white man with black glasses perched upon his nose was calmly reading a newspaper. Both men gave us warm smiles as they saw us. Their friendly appearances made me envy Rachel, for the parents that she had as I think of how distant and unfairly moody mine are towards me.

"Hi, Dad, Daddy. This is my friend, Quinn. I just thought you should be introduced properly first, for we're going to be spending a lot of time together, most likely," she beamed and looked at me and I gave her a smile in return.

"Hello, Quinn. I believe we met earlier," Rachel's taller father greeted me yet again with a soft smile.

"Yes, I believe so, Mr. Berry," I grinned.

"No no, dear. Call me Hiram. I'd much prefer it."

"And call me Leroy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn. Keeping our little girl company, are you? Just make sure she doesn't talk so much that you'll fall asleep," the smaller man smirked and Rachel shot him a sad face with a pout.

"Oh, I'll try," I joked and the two men smiled. "But yes, it's a pleasure to meet you two. You've raised a spectacular child, I must say," I grinned and Rachel blushed.

"Why thank you, dear," Leroy chuckled.

"Okay, Quinn and I are going to watch TV in my room-"

"Oh, we were just going out, Rachel. We probably won't be back any time soon - we've reunited with a few of our school friends," Hiram informed us.

I saw Rachel furrow her brows a little and swallow. "Oh, okay. Have fun."

"Thank you, dear. You two can watch TV down here in the living room and order some pizza if you like. Money's on the table," Hiram smiled as he brushed past Rachel and I, Leroy close behind. They grabbed their jackets and headed out.

"You okay?" I asked Rachel when they left, placing a soft hand on her arm.

"I'm fine," she shrugged my hand off and went to pick up the phone to order pizza. "Just, go pick a movie."

**x**

"Whoa, I'm bloated," I groaned as the credits to _Hairspray _rolled down the screen. I sat up from my previous position of leaning on Rachel through tiredness.

"You would be. You ate the majority of the pizza," she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah well you couldn't eat any because you were too busy singing every song that came on, and I didn't want it to go to waste," I shrugged.

"You love my singing, really," she smirked.

"Eh," I replied bluntly.

"What?" Rachel asked, worry in her tone.

"I'm joking. Of course I love your singing," I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to me, flicking back to the normal television channels with the remote. "Why were you upset earlier when your dad's left?" I questioned curiously. She looked at me and frowned, as if I should know the answer and I was an idiot for asking.

"They always leave me. It's like they don't care about me," she whispered, her gaze falling to her lap.

"They're really nice. They sure sounded like they care about you," I chuckled, trying to brighten the girl's mood but it only made her groan.

"I'm lonely, Quinn. Before you, I had no one. Just imagine it, okay?" she said harshly but I didn't take it offensively.

"I sort of do know. Heck, I was pregnant and alone with nobody by my side. Nobody was really _properly _there for me. I was alone, too," I said calmly, playing gently with her brown locks. She nodded faintly and I let out a yawn, then instinctively glancing at the clock. It was about eleven thirty, and I was already tired. The thought of cuddling in bed with Rachel made me all the more excited to sleep. I thought back to the first time we slept in the same bed, and what I'd felt. I couldn't wait to feel it again.

"Wanna go to bed now? I want cuddles with my girlfriend," I grinned. It felt amazing actually calling her my girlfriend out loud, and the way her face lit up just made the feeling even better. She nodded with a toothy grin as she switched the television off and we made our way upstairs. As we entered Rachel's bedroom, she began to find some sleepwear but I caught her wrist and she spun around. I smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're beautiful," I smiled when we pulled apart.

"You're so sweet," she giggled and blushed. "But let's get changed into our pyjamas. It'll be more comfortable. I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here, okay?"

"Sure thing," I said. Rachel left the room and I began changing.

When I was younger and I held the knowledge of guessing what my life would be like when I was older, I always imagined living in a beautiful house of my own, with my husband - a very handsome man, and our child. Then, my parents being very proud of me and my success for a healthy and positive lifestyle. I never even thought that I would get pregnant at sixteen or fall in love with a girl. I guess you can never really tell your future, but it didn't even occur to me. I was brought up by a religious family, but then I broke their rules. Even though I don't have a strong bond with my parents anymore, I still love them. I can't help it - they brought me into the world, so how could I hate them? And although we barely talk, I still enjoy their company of just being there, even if they're downstairs and I'm in my room. It's just the reassurance that my parents are actually close and I can go to them whenever I want to. They're only just getting over my pregnancy and it's been a few months since Autumn went to a new home, so how can I tell them that I have a girlfriend now? I don't think I can. Not yet, not ever.

But I love Rachel so much, I want to tell people about our relationship… but I don't. You see, I want people to know that Rachel is mine, but I'm too afraid of what their reactions will be. After a long period of being sad and lonely, I'm finally happy, but I feel other's comments and views on our relationship will put me down and ruin Rachel and I. It's hard for me. I care about my position in the school; I'm just getting a piece of my popularity back and the mean comments have died down, the slushies are no longer and people actually talk normally to me. I love Rachel, but I know dating her is going to come with some serious consequences. I just hope I'm ready.

**x**

After changing into our sleepwear, brushing our teeth and watching television for a small portion of time, we found ourselves cosily together in bed. Rachel had her back to me; I don't know why, I guess she finds it more comfortable considering I'm spooning her. In the darkness and silence, I brought my hand up to her neck and gently brushed the brown locks away from there, letting them fall behind her and expose her neck. I planted light kisses against the smooth skin of her neck and hugged her closer. How had I never noticed how special this girl was before? I inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries and continued placing light kisses upon her skin.

"Quinn," she whispered softly. "If you carry on doing that, I'll never get to sleep."

"What's it like to be a wolf?" I asked suddenly. She turned around to face me and it was a shame I couldn't make out her expression. I was curious.

"It still hasn't really sunken in yet. It's weird. I don't understand how it's possible, but it is," she said quietly.

"I saw you change. It scared the hell out of me. Couldn't you like die from the pressure?" I asked, concerned. It was only logical. With the transformation of one species to another, it's pretty hard to believe that one could survive such a drastic change in a small portion of time.

"It feels like I'm dying, but I sure do hope I won't. Santana's been a wolf for longer than me and she's still alive," she sighed.

"Don't bring up Santana," I scoffed and she fell silent. "Look, I'm sorry. I just hate her so much right now," I admitted through a growl.

"It's okay. Don't apologise."

"So, wolves," I encouraged her to carry on.

"Yes. A very annoying thing is that my clothes get ruined. Torn apart and whatnot. So if I feel like I'm going to change, it would be best if I put on some old clothes that I no longer like or something."

"Oh no, not the argyle!" I gasped over-dramatically and surprised when Rachel laughed, causing me to release a small chuckle, too.

"Oh! I was forced to eat a poor innocent rabbit, too. I'm so disgusted in myself. Apparently I have to keep my wolf body healthy otherwise my human form will become ill," she said.

"Ew, gross, a bunny?" I asked and I felt her nod. "Who said you have to do that?"

"Santana," she mumbled and I let out an annoyed sigh. We lay in silence for a while, but I knew I couldn't be angry at her.

"I'm tired," I yawned.

"Go to sleep," she whispered and kissed my lips. "Night, Quinn."

"Night, Rach," I replied softly and closed my eyes, holding my girl as I attempted to sleep.

**x**

The next day - after sharing a delightful breakfast with Rachel and her fathers, eating the best pancakes ever - was going okay, but I knew what I needed to do. I drove Rachel to school and gave her a hug before class started because I wasn't ready to kiss her in front of the busy hallways just yet. We went our separate ways to our different classes and I was completely and utterly bored. I just wanted to stay with Rachel all day but I couldn't. The classes dragged on and my eyes were becoming heavy. After second period, I found who I was looking for in the hallways. However, I felt a hand tug on my wrist and I turned around to see Rachel, smiling brightly.

"Quinn, we both have the same class next, so I thought maybe we could walk together," she said with an adorable expression on her face; blushing with a nervous smile.

"Sure, sounds good, I just gotta go talk to someone a sec," I said and she furrowed her brows. I pulled my hand away and my way up to a certain Latina. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Santana, I don't care what you do behind Britt's back with other people, but I swear, if you ever touch Rachel ever again in a way that could be considered inappropriate since you're in a relationship with Brittany, then there will be consequences," I scowled. "Rachel doesn't want you, so stop trying and keep your _paws _away from her," I snapped. I left her, wide-eyed and mouth agape. I smirked as I made my way back to Rachel. I'm pretty sure Santana got the point.

"Quinn! What did you just say to her?" the small brunette shrieked, her face red in embarrassment.

"I just told her not to touch you again," I shrugged. "Let's go to our next class."

**x**

_Sorry this took so long, guys. Had a bit of writer's block, but it's okay now! I know where the next chapter is heading. So please leave a review. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_Official_

**Rachel**

It's been about a month since Quinn and I started officially dating, and it's the best feeling in the world. The day she asked me out what possibly the most ecstatic day of my life. We're finally together and in love, and it feels incredible, like nothing could make me feel more happy. We've actually been going on dates; Quinn takes me out to dinner at restaurants and it's oh-so romantic. We've been to the movies once or twice, but we both agreed we much prefer a place in which conversation is more active. I can't believe how I got this lucky. She's so chivalrous and generous, I didn't know she had it in her. I can honestly say that I am deeply and madly in love with this girl. Her heart is of pure love and kindness and being in her arms makes me feel so safe.

We still haven't told any of our parents yet, or anyone at school for that matter. Keeping things personal is making it easier, and the fear of disapproval might ruin us. I'm not ready for that yet. Santana keeps giving me sad glances but I try not to hold a stare; I just turn my head away and try to ignore her. It's not the decision I would have made, but I certainly don't want Quinn to feel jealous or have to worry about anything at all, thinking that I'm trying to get Santana's attention and whatnot. I see the way Brittany and Santana hold hands and kiss, and I just hope that Santana will continue to stay in her relationship with the blonde Cheerio and forget about me. It's for our own good and to keep our relationship with our significant others very much intact.

I feel that soon will be the time I will tell my fathers and Quinn and I. I know that they won't disapprove, but I just want it to be okay with Quinn, first. Whenever I mention it, she gets nervous and avoids eye-contact. I don't blame her, but hopefully she will accept the idea of confronting my parents and announcing us. She and my fathers get along quite well when they're home. She's very sweet and polite to them and sometimes I have to bite my tongue from laughing at how hard she tries to impress my fathers. I appreciate it completely, though, and when I think back to when I dated Noah and Finn, there was nothing special about the relationships I was in with them. Quinn is a whole new story. She is all I could ever have asked for.

My parents haven't even assumed that anything has been going on between us, considering they're always out when Quinn is taking me out. A part of me wishes that they were home more often to witness the strong relationship between Quinn and I, and sort of figure it out themselves. I know it's going to be very awkward to tell my fathers that I'm dating a girl, because although they themselves are gay, it shouldn't imply that they also have a gay daughter. They wanted me to have the most normal yet best life ever, for they knew the kids at school bullied me because I had two dads. They wanted me to be a normal girl, and somehow dating Quinn makes me feel that they might blame themselves for my sexuality. But it's not their fault. It's Quinn and her love, humour and beauty. And every else, but the list would go on forever.

Even though Quinn and I have only been dating about a month, it seems like a lifetime - in a good way. We're so comfortable around each other, and I truly think I can say that I know her. Like actually know a lot of things about her which I've picked up in a short period of time. I've learnt that old cartoon shows are her guilty pleasure, and she took guitar lessons for five years but gave it up when she came to high school. Apparently she still owns an acoustic guitar but she refuses to play for me, insisting that she's not very good at all. I don't believe her, but I'm not going to force her. I've also learnt that Quinn always loved to sing, but was too embarrassed to join the glee club because apparently it was full of geeks. She said when Finn joined, it was the perfect opportunity to join too and pretend she was keeping an eye on him. That part, I laughed about.

Quinn and I still hug sometimes before classes, and we gain some questionable glances, but nothing too assuming. I'm highly positive that Santana is aware of Quinn and I dating, and I'm thankful that she hasn't spread the word. I know I can't be friends with Santana, because the possibility of us doing something wrong is too high due to our connection with each other. It hurts for me to look away from her and ignore her, but the fact we were never really friends for that long anyway sort of eases the pain - reminding me of the way she'd never want to be seen with me and that the only reason she thinks she needs me now is because her inner wolf is the one with such want for me.

Recently I've been feeling ill a few times again. I thought that had all disappeared but I guess not. I desperately wanted to talk to Santana to seek out answers, but I wanted to be loyal to my girlfriend and so I just stayed away. I've thrown up five times this month. I've had a few headaches and have been generally feeling ill and tired, but it's not as bad as it was before. Quinn has been by me for those times, offering to make me hot drinks to soothe me, making me soup and volunteering to help me with homework when I have headaches. I very much appreciate everything she's done for me. When I'm feeling especially ill, we'll just cuddle for hours, watching television. It really brightens my mood and makes me feel a whole lot better.

I suppose it's just my body adjusting to the drastically quick transformations of going from human to wolf. Of course, I understand that not everything is going to be completely fine after the first change, but considering I was okay after the first time, it confuses me as to why I should start feeling ill now. I tried to think back to times where Santana had been absent from school, but it's all such a blur and I hardly remember taking that much notice of her, let alone the days she was present or absent. However, I feel almost fully recovered now and so here I am, in Spanish class, sitting in front of Quinn. Apparently she wanted to switch seats with the kid who sat behind me, rather than switch with someone next to me because she didn't want to make our relationship too obvious. People are already starting to look confused at how close we've gotten in such a short period of time.

It was Thursday, and I was lazily staring at Mr. Shuester, rambling on about something in Spanish and I felt my eyes getting heavier, slipping into a dream of Quinn and I, being somewhere which wasn't school. Somewhere warm and sunny, with the calming sound of waves filling my ears. A hot breath tickles the skin on my neck, blonde hair against my cheeks, and-

Something hit me on the back of my head, breaking me from my daydreams, and I furrowed my brows. I turned around to see an innocent looking Quinn Fabray, smiling with her bottom lip between her teeth. It was adorable, but then I remembered why I turned around. Her eyes flickered to the ground and I glanced down, seeing what seemed to be a crumpled up piece of paper, turned into the shape of a ball. I picked it up, turning back to face the front and unfolded the paper. Inside, it read _'Wanna go to Breadsticks tonight? I hear they have breadsticks.'_

I smirked, and wrote back _'But Quinn, Breadsticks is a very popular place. Anyone could see us and our relationship will be exposed. Are you sure you want to do that?' _I crumpled the piece of paper back up and turned around to place it on her desk.

After few seconds later, I felt the same thing hit the back of my head again and turned around to see a giggling Quinn. I picked up the paper and unfolded it again. It read _'True. Or do you just not want to be seen with me, eh? Maybe I'll just take you to that other restaurant, you know, the one that has the gross food for vegans.'_

I frowned. _'Vegan food is quite delicious, Quinn, and it is very healthy. Nobody is hurt when I eat that food. With you however, think of the poor cow that's be slaughtered to make your stupid burger. Think of it! But yes, that would be lovely if you took me there. And stop throwing the paper at my head. I'm not that far away from you. Just pass it to me.' _I turned around and threw the paper directly at Quinn's forehead, and she gave me a pout.

"Rachel, pay attention in class please," Mr. Shuester said sternly and I sighed, turning back around to pretend to listen to what boring things he had to say. It's not that I hate Spanish, I mean, I'm all keen on learning and getting good grades, but hello, there's a hot blonde sitting behind me who's passing me notes about where she's taking me tonight. Would you pay attention to Spanish class if that were happening to you? No.

I felt a light tap on my arm as Quinn passed me the note. That was more like it. _'I'm sorry Rach, I'll try and eat less meat if it makes you happy. And okay, sounds good. I guess you can go straight back to your house and I'll go to mine to get ready and I'll pick you up about seven? And there, are you happy? I passed the note.'_

I scribbled back _'Can you get any more amazing? Though I don't want you to stop doing something because I don't do it. And sure, sounds like a plan. Yes, I'm happy.' _I passed the paper back just as the final bell rang. As I stood up and collected my books, I saw Quinn reading the note and smiling.

"I can't wait for tonight," the blonde smiled happily. "I love going out with you. It just feels so real when we do normal stuff like that, you know?"

"Yes," I laughed as Quinn picked up her things.

She looked around at the remaining students, lazily making there was out of class and leaned in close to me, her hot breath tickling my ear and said, "I'm so tempted to kiss you right now."

I felt my whole body shiver, for I too, was tempted to do so. It was so hard not to kiss her at school, but when we went home we'd make up for it with long make-out sessions. However, we managed to get to the car without doing anything stupid and Quinn drove me home, placed a kiss on my lips before I got out of the car, and Quinn left to go to her own house. Now all I had to do was find a suitable outfit for tonight. I know that there's no point in dressing up too much because Quinn and I are just so comfortable around ourselves that we don't need to impress each other. It's been hard for us going out places, because we can never just go for a walk after we're done, but instead we have to quickly walk to the car to get me back into the warmth. Sometimes, I feel like crying.

I pushed all those thoughts away though as I entered the incredible warmth of my house. I never fully appreciate the heat that my house held until I was forced to be kept safe in it - safe from bone-bending and muscle-aching pain. My dads were in today however, and they greeted me with friendly smiles.

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Daddy," I smiled, showing my teeth unintentionally. I couldn't help it. I was just so happy. "I'm going out with Quinn tonight. Is that okay?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, dear. Your father and I-"

"Are going out, you might not be back until late. I know, Dad. I hear it all the time," I muttered but put on a fake smile to cover the bitterness in my tone. I wasn't in the mood to argue with my fathers, but I just needed to get that little comment out of the way.

"Okay, okay. Hey, you and Quinn spend a lot of time together," my Daddy, Hiram said, though it sounded more like a question in need of confirmation.

"Oh, yes. She's my best friend so of course we hang out a lot," I blushed slightly.

"We're just happy for you, Rachie. We love you and we're glad that you finally have a friend you can rely on to keep you happy," my Dad, Leroy nodded in approval to his own words and grinned at me.

"Thank you both," I smiled. "I'm just going to take a shower," _so when Quinn and I make-out, I smell nice and clean, _was left unsaid. I smirked a little at that as I made my way upstairs.

**x**

After much deciding, I chose my black pleated skirt, a white v-neck tee shirt, and a navy cardigan to go on top. I left my hair naturally wavy, because Quinn says she likes it best that way. I sat nervously on the couch in my living room, waiting patiently for Quinn. I had no idea why I was so nervous; perhaps it was because my dads were home when Quinn would be picking me up. All the times before, they weren't here and I was alone. I decided to hum a song while I waited.

At exactly seven o'clock, there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and answered it, to find a beautiful Quinn Fabray wearing an adorable blue baby doll dress with white shoes. She blushed as I stared; I was lost in her beauty. She cleared her throat and I felt my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

"Right on time," I beamed.

"Always," she grinned. I saw her gaze move from my eyes to behind me, and I turned around to see my Dad, Leroy.

"Hello, Quinn. Taking our little girl out tonight?" he smirked. I looked back at Quinn to see she was struggling to comprehend an appropriate response.

"What are best friends for, eh?" I said quickly and gave him a small smile. "See you later, Dad." I walked outside, closing the door behind me and made my way to the car with Quinn. As we got in and she started the car, I said, "He didn't mean anything by that. Sometimes what he says just sounds different to what he means. He has no clue about you and I dating."

"O-okay," she forced out a small laugh and I sighed. I was really hoping to tell my fathers about us soon, but I know Quinn isn't too fond of that idea.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, we sat opposite each other in the booth and waited for somebody to take our order. I saw Quinn looking somewhat uneasy, and I reached my arm across the table to place my hand on top of hers. She gave me a soft smile and I gave on back.

"I'm not going to tell my fathers until you're ready. I love you, and I'm going to be patient for you, Quinn," I said softly and gave her a reassuring nod.

"You're really great, you know that?" she smirked at me. "I love you too," she said and squeezed my hand a little. I smiled back at her, but the sound of a throat clearing broke our locked gazes upon one another and led us to turn our heads to face the waitress who had a strange look on her face.

"May I take your orders?"

**x**

"You know what?" Quinn asked cheerfully as we began walking back to the car, hand in hand. I looked at her as if telling her to carry on. "That vegan dish was pretty good."

"I'm glad you liked it," I chuckled, remembering how Quinn kept naming meals with meat in them uncertainly, annoying the waitress with a 'no, wait!' and changing the meal, before she finally settled on the same food I chose.

We got in the car and made small talk the ride home. When we finally entered the house, I was already in one of my best moods. The sweetness of Quinn taking me out on yet another dinner date, and the fact that she paid for me - even though I protested, she still wouldn't let me pay. Even better, my fathers were not home, so we would have all the time we needed to relax and not worry about being walked in on. Quinn grinned at me and pulled me in for a quick kiss before making our way upstairs. As we entered my bedroom, I pulled my cardigan off and threw it over my chair. I was suddenly feeling a lot hotter. Quinn took both of my hands and smiled brightly at me.

"So when are your dads back?" she asked huskily.

I bit my lip. "Not for a few hours," I answered with a smirk.

"Perfect," she breathed and crashed our lips together. I whimpered at the roughness, but soon moaned as she pushed her tongue inside my mouth. It was rare for Quinn to act like this - rougher, harder, more passionate. Usually she was much more soft and delicate, as if wanting to keep her sweet and innocent side to prove to me that she can be gentle with me. But when she got like this, I felt warmth spread through my body immediately, and got lost in the moment.

She guided me backwards, and I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. We broke the kiss and I looked up at her innocently. She grinned at me and pushed my shoulder a little, encouraging me to lay down. I did so, laying on my back in the middle of the bed. I looked at Quinn, expecting her to straddle me and continue our kissing, but instead she lay next to me on her stomach, propping herself up on one elbow and looking at me with deep concentration. I swallowed slowly, unsure of how to feel. I saw her gaze flow down from my eyes, to my neck, to my chest and so on.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to my lips. I smiled at her with a blush spread across my cheeks. "You love me, right?" she asked and I laughed in disbelief of her question. She frowned, and I quickly cupped her cheek with one hand and used to other to tug at her shoulder, pulling her up to my face so I could kiss her once again.

When we pulled apart, I whispered softly in her ear. "Always."

"How much?" she asked with a smile.

"With all of my heart. With all the love I can muster in my life. Basically, so much, Quinn. I love you so, _so _much."

"You think that's gonna change any time soon?"

"Is this _Twenty Questions_?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Just understand that I love you and I always will. If not forever, than for an incredibly long time, Quinn," I gave a toothy smile.

"Oh, Rachel," she said happily wrapping an arm around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "I love you too. Words cannot describe how much."

"And I thought I was the dramatic one," I snorted and Quinn looked up, rolling her eyes at me. She planted a quick kiss upon my nose and returned to burying her face in my neck. She moved so she was straddling me, and I placed my hands on her waist. She started to bite and lick at my neck, earning pleasurable moans from me. She planted a wet kiss on the bitten flesh, and ventured her mouth lower until she found my collarbone, biting down gently and I felt myself release a whimper. After she slowly licked the skin there, it felt good again. I don't remember the last time I felt so content with having these sort of things done to me in a relationship before. With Quinn, everything felt good. Everything felt right.

"Beautiful," she whispered, pressing our lips together and slipping her tongue inside my mouth. I brought my hands up to fist in her soft, blonde hair, pulling her closer. She moaned into my mouth, and I felt my whole body humming with lust. When I felt her fingers playing with the hem of my shirt, I grew shy and almost forgot to reciprocate in the kissing for I was becoming distracted. We'd gone so far as touching beneath the shirt, but never taking it off. I guess there's a first for everything, and although I felt shy just then, I quickly pushed it aside. Quinn and I were comfortable with everything. This type of thing was going to happen eventually, and I love her so goddamn much, why wait any longer? What's the point?

She slowly pulled my shirt up higher, until I felt it stop above my bellybutton. She broke the kiss and stared nervously into my eyes. "Is this okay?" she asked, and I nodded eagerly. She smiled and pulled my shirt over my head, letting it drop on the floor beside the bed. Although I was still wearing my bra, I felt too exposed, and by the way Quinn's sight was locked on my chest with no words spoken, I regretted letting her do this. I wasn't what she wanted, it was clear.

"This was a bad idea," I muttered, leaning over to retrieve my top, but a warm hand on my shoulder stopped me, pushing me back down on the bed.

"No, you're amazing," she breathed out, and slid her hand softly up my stomach until she cupped my breast. I gasped quietly, in shock and pleasure. I looked expectantly at her, and she leaned down to press her lips against mine and slipped her tongue inside of my mouth, exploring it hungrily yet again. She slowly moved so she once again were to lay beside me, but not breaking the kiss. She continued to touch and explore the newly exposed skin. She grazed her thumb below my bra, sneaking it gently under until it touched my breast. I knew what she was hinting, but I was so undecided that I couldn't give her an answer. Instead, I continued to kiss her.

I trailed my right hand up her back, finding the exposed skin there, above her dress. I raked my nails gently over the warm skin, using my other hand to cup her cheek as we kissed passionately. I felt my whole body growing hotter the longer we touched and kissed, and I felt like I needed more. I felt like I _wanted _more, so badly. But when Quinn spoke the words so softly to me, almost in a hushed whisper, I felt all the colour drain from my face, and I froze.

"I want to make love to you."

She continued to kiss along my neck, but soon stopped after realizing I was not participating. She sighed, and pushed herself up on her hands either side of my torso, looking down at me. I looked back weakly at her, lightly biting my lower lip with a sorry expression on my face. "I'm sorry. I can't do this," I mumbled, moving her hand away so I could lean over the bed and retrieve my shirt and pull it over my head, adjusting it to fit nicely.

"Rachel," she sighed as I went to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. She moved to sit beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm hungry, let's eat. Are you hungry, too?" I asked nervously and maybe a little too fast as I stood up and started making my way downstairs, Quinn following closely behind.

"I'm not hungry, Rach."

"Well I am," I grumbled, taking a nice green apple out of the fruit bowl. I swilled it with water and took a seat on the kitchen table. Quinn sat opposite me, drumming her fingers on the table. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to push-"

"I'm fine, Quinn. I'm just hungry! Get over it!" I said through gritted teeth. I saw the flash of hurt behind hazel eyes and immediately felt guilt rush through me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. It's just…"

"It's okay. I'll leave," Quinn said, getting up from the table and making her way to the door. I followed after her at a quick pace, and grabbed her arm. She avoided my eyes as she said, "call me when you want to talk. Again, I'm sorry," and left.

I slumped against the wall and thought over how much of an idiot I had just been. I can just imagine how embarrassed Quinn was feeling. It wasn't that I didn't want to make love to her - I really did - it was just, at that moment, something made me unsure. Something made me nervous and scared. I was ready beyond belief, I love her and I can see myself spending a long time with her, but I'm just scared and I don't know why. I knew who I had to talk to, and even though I'd be breaking the loyalty I have with Quinn, I have to do this. I have to talk to her. I have to talk to Santana.

I went about the rest of my day rather weakly. I was receiving another dreadful headache, but I didn't want to sleep and re-think today. Instead, even though it hurt my head even more, I watched some television. Some comedy to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. And my headache was getting worse. I had tried taking tablets to ease the pain, but I guess they just can't cure an illness created by a stupid wolf. I also realized that I hadn't sung for over a month. In glee, Shuester avoided his attempt to pick on me to come up and sing. I always saw his gaze flickering over to me and then settling on Mercedes or Finn. Anyone but me. I suppose it was because I wasn't so lively anymore, and I was too afraid to see what I sounded like. Sometimes my voice cracks when I'm just talking, and I wonder how long these effects will last. Hopefully they'll go away soon. It's torture.

When my fathers came home around twelve o'clock, I decided I couldn't be bother to talk to them so when they asked me how my day was, I replied with 'fine' and went upstairs to get ready for bed. After doing what I needed to do, I checked my phone, about to send a quick text to Quinn saying sorry, to see that she had sent me one first.

'_I'm really sorry,' _it read.

'_Me too,' _I texted back and switched my phone off, turned my light off and tried to sleep. I tried to dream of anything but Quinn and the guilt I felt. I tried thinking about singing and Broadway and New York City, but those dreams hurt to think about now that my life has completely changed, and most likely prevented me from doing anything I love now. But, it wasn't all that bad. I dreamed of being in my wolf form, running aimlessly - just feeling free, with one other wolf alongside me, whom I just can't seen to erase from my mind. _Santana._

**x**

It felt weird not being picked up for school by Quinn, but I quickly shrugged that thought away. When I found myself at school after collecting books through in my locker, I started making my way to first period. I saw a particular blonde on my way, and she sent a sad expression my way. I bit my bottom lip nervously, unsure of what to do. It looked like she wasn't so sure either. I approached her slowly, and gave her a small, friendly smile.

"Hey, look uh, I gotta go to my class. I'll talk to you later, Quinn," I informed her, for it would be rude to make eye-contact and then just ignore her.

"Okay," she smiled softly.

I looked around shyly and moved closer to her, stretching up on my tiptoes to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

I went back to my original height in time to see her grin sheepishly. "I love you, too," she replied sweetly. I nodded with a small smile and made my way to my first class.

During every lesson, I was bored and uninterested. All that kept running through my mind was why I had been ill all of a sudden again, and Quinn. It was a little strange to confront her earlier, and I have no idea why. I don't want to feel uncomfortable around her, so I tried to act like it didn't bother me talking to her when I did. It just felt strange because of what happened. I didn't think that she would ever say what she said to me yesterday. I just had never thought about it, but when it actually happened, it suddenly felt extremely strange. I felt bad rejecting her. So, _so _bad, and I literally felt the embarrassment that _she _felt. But I still snapped at her that day and probably made her feel worse. I thought I was ready.

When lunch finally came around, the hallways and classrooms were pretty much empty. Everyone was more than likely digging into their food after melting their brains with schoolwork. However, for me, food was the last thing on my mind. I set off to look for Santana. After scanning a few hallways and the cafeteria to no avail, I was just about to give up when I figured that Quinn was probably looking for me, but I wasn't it much of a mood to talk to her right now. I walked back to my locker anyway to retrieve my phone and see if I had a text off her or something. What stopped me from opening my locker was a flash of red, white and black. I turned to see Santana at her locker, her posture slouchy and her hair a little messy. She was rummaging through her locker when I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around cautiously to face me and had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Why aren't you with Brittany?" I asked curiously.

"I'm tired. Cheerio's practice was hell. She's in the cafeteria…" she furrowed her brows at me. "Why?"

I shut her locker for her, ignoring the 'hey!' she snapped, and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her into the nearest empty classroom. I closed the door and she raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Look, I need to ask you some questions," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

The Latina sat atop the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is this? You're keeping me hostage and asking me questions?" she snorted.

"No, this needs to be taken very seriously!" I paused, and narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you going to take this seriously?"

"What are you, my mother?" she joked and I rolled my eyes. "And is this the way you greet me without talking to me for about a goddamn month?" she scolded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Hi, Santana. Is that better?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why am I still getting sick?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

Santana smirked and released a soft chuckle, but soon stopped when I furrowed my brows. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing," she smiled a little, standing up and moving closer towards me. I swallowed, losing track of what I prepared to say at the sudden closeness. She looked into my eyes and the warmth of her chocolate orbs created a small fluttering feeling in my stomach. I quickly grew furious with myself for feeling those things.

"You're cute when you pout, that's all," she whispered gently.

I pushed her a little too roughly out of the way, and continued talking. "You haven't answered my question," I mumbled as I paced back and forth, not wishing to be close by Santana again.

"Right," she sighed heavily. "Look, you're gonna be sick a few times within a few months, about five months or something. I can't remember," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I stopped walking and faced her. "A few months? Why did you not tell me this, Santana?" I gasped, then groaned. I don't want to be sick for that long. I want to live. Not be stuck at home all day, apart from school-time. I'm already restricted with the whole _I-can't-go-out-in-the-cold _dilemma. Now I'm going to be too sick to go out anywhere! And I don't even know when it's going to happen! Just within about five months. Great.

"I didn't want to put too much pressure on you, Rach. I really care about you and I didn't want you to be worrying," she said calmly and looked at me with guilty eyes. "Besides, it's healthier to learn things yourself. That's how I learnt."

"What, so you're just going to ruin my life and not help me out with the side effects?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

"No," she said apologetically, reaching out for my hand. I let her take it as she ran the pad of her thumb back and forth my skin. I sighed, staring down at the floor. "I'll help you. What do you want to know?" she asked genuinely.

"Will it hurt more? You know, the side effects?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know. Your wolf instincts and human instincts will mix; they'll get confused with each other and you'll most probably start acting a little different," she sighed, releasing my hand to sit back atop the table.

"Why didn't it happen before? I was fine about a month ago," I groaned.

"Because, now your instincts will start fitting into the right slots. Don't you remember when you howled during glee?" she laughed as I too, released a small chuckle. "Yeah. I'm not an expert, Rach. This whole thing is crazy, right? Werewolves and junk. I don't exactly know why you're feeling ill now, because it happened to me too and I found it hard to think of a good explanation. It's just the way it works."

"Right, I understand. Thanks, Santana. But what do you mean when you say my instincts will get mixed up?" I frowned, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, is your house hot?"

"Yeah… why?" I asked quizzically.

"What do you do when you're hot?"

"That's an embarrassing question," I muttered.

"Do you pant?" she asked.

"I can't help it, okay!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"What else do you do?" she asked, not even laughing.

"I crave meat. All the time. It's disgusting! And… um, well," I began, swallowing nervously. It was incredibly embarrassing. Santana gave a small nod in my direction as if telling me to carry on. I sighed. "There was a wild rabbit in my backyard about a week ago."

"And what did you do?" Santana asked, slightly amused.

"I chased it."

"Well, there you go. It's already started," she giggled.

I groaned and literally palmed my face for my idiotic behaviour. I was hoping that it was just me being a little tired of crazy, but I guess it was all the wolf in me. It's official, I'm a freak. I'm even more of a freak than I was before the whole glee club started and the cool people joined. If I do something stupid like that in school, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school and get slushied for sure.

I continued to pout, frowning at the floor. I felt a soft hand on my cheek, and looked up to see Santana looking at my lips. I tensed as she leaned in closer to me, our lips inches away from touching. I was not going to let this happen. I pushed her away with a growl.

"Stop that," I spat, tired of her making moves. "I didn't drag you in here to make out with you."

"I can't help it, Rachel. We have a connection. It's only expected for me to want to kiss you. It's been so long since we last talked, too. I'm dying here, Rach. I _need _you," she whimpered.

"Have you forgotten about your girlfriend? Brittany?" I snapped.

"No, of course not. I love her-"

"Then stop trying to cheat on her, Santana. Enough."

The room grew silent, but I sighed, remembering I had one last question. I shifted nervously and decided to take sit on the other table, avoiding eye-contact. "Wh-what happens…" I began, swallowing thickly. "When…"

"When?" I heard the Latina's voice, soft and curious.

"I mean, what would happen if I were to, let's just say, have sex?" I blurted out, feeling my cheeks grow hot and I could tell I was blushing furiously.

"What?" Santana's voice sounded almost hurt.

"It's just a question that's been on my mind. I'm curious, that's all," I said shakily.

"R-right, well uh, do you mean within these f-few months?" she stuttered out her question and I gave her a small nod, still avoiding her eyes. "Well, um. Considering you're still going through major changes, what with the illness and the strange behaviour, it's going to be messy."

"Messy?"

"Weird, messy. You tell me your house is hot?"

"Yeah. Warm, but it needs to stay that way. It's winter, and if it's cold I might change," I said.

"Correct. But think of this, the heat of your house, plus the heat of your body… during," she muttered out and I flinched, embarrassed. "What do you do when you're hot? You pant. Like an idiot. Plus, like I said your body is trying to organize itself into your human form and wolf form. Having sex is also going to be a confusion to your body, it's new, and you might look like a freak. I don't know, it might have just been me, but you can get a little rough. I'm not sure exactly why it is," she shrugged and I looked at her, wide-eyed. "Don't dogs snap when they're hot? Like, bite and stuff?"

"We're not dogs, Santana. We're wolves," I sighed.

"It's the same thing!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't want to hurt her. I want it to be special. Calm, sweet and gentle," I whispered to myself but Santana heard, because I looked up to see she had froze. I walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm to break her from her trance.

"Is this about Quinn?" she asked weakly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"N-no," I lied.

"Tell me."

"She's my girlfriend, Santana. I love her," I said softly, staring at the floor.

"She can't have you. I won't let her," Santana swallowed, determination coating her words. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion at her as I looked up, seeing a single tear slide down her cheek. "I won't let her," she repeated, too loudly through a choked sob, and pulled me into her arms, tightly. She cried into my hair and all I could do was let her hold me. I didn't know what to do.

Her breathing became more frantic, and she was whimpering through sobs. "Stop it, okay! Stop punishing me!" she yelled, gripping me closer. "I know I messed up and I hurt you, but please, pick me over Quinn. Please," she cried.

Just then the door swung open, revealing a furious Quinn Fabray standing in the doorway. I felt Santana stiffen against me, and I froze. Quinn marched up to Santana, dragging her off of me with fury in her eyes. Santana was left stunned, unable to process words.

"What have I told you about speaking to Rachel, let alone touching her?" the blonde growled.

Santana shook her head. "You can't tell me what to do, Fabray," she spat. It was like the old Santana was back when she wasn't directing her words at me. It felt weird to see her act completely differently to someone else.

"Actually, I can. She's not yours. She's mine. Back off, or I'll be telling Brittany about how you can't stop chasing Rachel."

"Oh, is that the best you've got?" Santana mocked, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. "You're worthless, Fabray. Rachel needs someone far better than you. Someone like me," she smirked.

Just as I was about to deny the Latina's words, I was stunned when Quinn's palm connected harshly with Santana's cheek. It was like the wilderness. Quinn, the wise lion, knowing exactly what she wanted and protecting it. Tough, and not afraid to fight. Then there was Santana, the panther. Slinking atop the trees, peering down at her prey. Keeping her eye on the prize, and ready to spring into action at any time, completely cornering her stunned prey. The prey, being me. Santana had kept her eye on me, and whenever she got me alone, it was hard to escape. While Quinn is a determined lion, and will fight off anyone who tries to steal her beloved cub. The cub, being me. And here I am, the weakling of the situation. The one being tugged around.

"Get away from her, now," Quinn seethed. Santana obeyed, quickly fleeing the classroom. "What were you doing?" Quinn faced me. "You'd rather be in this empty classroom, touching Santana Lopez rather than with me? Your _girlfriend_?" she asked in disbelief, looking like she was on the brink of crying.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. It wasn't like that, I needed to ask her questions-"

"I know I'm not a stupid little wolf like you two, and I know I don't share that type of connection, but I love you, okay? I love you with all of my goddamn heart and it hurts so bad to see you go behind my back to see _her_," she practically growled out the last word. I felt an instant guilt rush through my body.

"Wait, just listen-"

"No," she interrupted me. "Just… I've seen enough for today. I'm sorry, I have to go. But do me a favour?" she asked weakly. I nodded slowly. "Don't go back to Santana," she said as she left the room.

I let my tears fall, and I swear my heart just broke a little inside.

**Quinn**

What was I thinking, telling her I wanted to make love to her? I was the biggest idiot on the world. Things were going so great between us. We'd been dating a month, but I didn't think time mattered. All that mattered was the love Rachel and I shared. I thought she was ready. And as strange as it sounded - because it was only recently that I fell in love with a girl for the first time - I was ready too. I wanted her, and all of her. It was selfish of me not to think of the possibility that she might say no. I just never expected it.

I took her out on dates, I took care of her when she was sick, I offered to make her food. I left her when she wanted to be alone, I held her close when she wanted to cuddle. I sung her a sweet song to soothe her mind and relax her as she tried to sleep. I did everything I possibly could for her and I know she loved me. I just suspected she was ready because, well, why wouldn't she be? It's Santana getting in the goddamn way all the time. She's screwing with Rachel's thoughts and pulling her away from me. Half the time, I feel like just locking myself in my room and crying. It hurts so bad. I don't want to tell Rachel that she can't talk to Santana and make her feel like I'm bossing her around and controlling her, but I just don't want her to hurt me. I know that she wouldn't do it intentionally, but Santana would. I can't help but feel left out. They share a bond that I'll never be apart of, and I'll never understand.

The school day had been long and depressing. I kept avoiding Rachel's pleading gaze, because I just had no idea what to say or do. I was confused, and I never wanted to hurt Rachel, so it was best I just kept away from her today, at least. Although I may be hurting her with ignoring her, she'll understand. She has to.

When I got home, I was in a terrible mood. I was sad, angry, and confused. I felt so weak, and useless. I entered the kitchen and poured myself a glass of nice cold water and sat on the stool, taking a long sip and then just staring at the glass as if it would help me somehow. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see my mother come in. She started to prepare some food, but we didn't even acknowledge each other's presence.

After a while of frowning at my cup and thinking of how much I absolutely loved Rachel, I felt my tears starting to fall. "Why am I never enough?" I blurted out, and saw my mother turn around to give me a curious look. "Why can't people love me for who I am? Why am I never enough?" I asked, sniffling.

"Is this about me, Quinn? Because-"

"Mom, it's not about you. I'm just… a little upset," I grumbled, taking another sip of my water. "I'm pathetic and useless, aren't I?"

She frowned at that, and I was expecting her to hold me and tell me that's not true - that I'm special and she loves me. But she didn't. She just stared at me blankly whilst I cried weakly. I was fed up, and I knew I had to do something. I had to show Rachel how I was sorry, how much I loved her, and that I can be worth her time. Just me and not Santana. I had to show her that I love her. I huffed, as I got up and stomped upstairs.

Rachel's phone was switched off after I tried to call her about ten times, wasting my money. After that, I sat thinking for what seemed like hours of about what I could do to impress Rachel, and I'd run through so many ideas I was starting to feel sleepy. My head was beginning to hurt, and I glanced at the clock to see it read eight o'clock. Then it came to me. I walked across my room and eyed the old acoustic guitar I kept locked away in my closet along with other useless things I don't need anymore. I squinted at it, and sighed, pulling it out and messing around with it until it sounded right. Rachel always wanted to hear me play.

I glanced outside of the window; it was raining. The song came to me. I threw the strap over my shoulder so the guitar was leaning against my back and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked from the kitchen where she seemed to be drinking something. She sounded honestly curious, and that surprised me. Usually she didn't give a damn where I went.

"Rachel's," I answered simply and made my way outside.

It wasn't as cold outside and I didn't bring a jacket. I just had my cardigan for warmth, but I really didn't care too much. I got in my car and took a deep breath, throwing the guitar in the back seat. Eventually, after somehow burning up nervously, even in the cold, I made it to the Berry's house, exiting the car and throwing the guitar over my back again. I could see that Rachel's light was on, so she was probably in her room. I knocked on the door and after a few moments, Leroy answered. He frowned when he saw me and I figured Rachel had said something. Everything just _had _to get worse, didn't it?

"Hello, Mr. Berry. Please may I see Rachel?" I asked sweetly in a polite tone.

"She doesn't feel too good," was all he said in a dull voice.

"O-okay," I replied, and he shut the door.

I sighed. What was I going to do now? My plan would have to wait, but I wanted to do it now. I couldn't sleep at night without making sure everything was okay. Jeez, if I wasn't such an idiot all the time, we'd be fine right now and happy. But I'm a jerk. The rain continued to pour on me, soaking me and creating goosebumps on my skin. My body was drenched, but I didn't care.

I was just about to leave when an idea came into my head as I glanced one more time up at Rachel's bedroom window, seeing a tree right outside. How convenient. I jogged up towards it and took in the height. There were a few branches that I could pull myself up on, but they looked too high. I jumped up, trying to grab hold of a branch but to no success. I looked to my left to see where the Berry's kitchen would be, and the blinds were closed. I climbed up on the window ledge successfully and managed to reach out to grab a strong branch. After much climbing and slipping, I finally managed to sit atop a large, thick branch, directly outside of Rachel's window.

Her window was closed, and I wasn't sure she'd hear me. I was nervous as I crawled along the branch, trying to balance, and finally made it close enough to reach my hand out and knock on the window. I saw a shadow moving, and quickly crawled back to my spot, letting my legs dangle either side of the strong branch, pulling the guitar around to my front and leaning against the trunk. Just when I was settled sort of comfortably, a confused Rachel Berry opened her window, eyes wide in shock when she saw me. I smirked sheepishly, and saw her eyes land to the guitar I was holding.

"Quinn-"

"Shh," I interrupted her along with a shake of my head. I made sure my fingers were in the right places, and started playing softly.

_"I heard the old man say we need the rain / And I can feel it in my bones; they're aching," _I sung softly, watching Rachel's face soften._ "I watch the sky and wait / And wish these waters ease my pain / Because my well is breaking."_

She rested her elbows on the window sill, her chin leaning on the palms of her hands as she smiled gently at me. I continued to sing. _"__If you get next to me / And help me find simplicity / Then you could be the one to take me / To break me / And flood my soul," _I closed my eyes as I sung gently. The raindrops fell upon my skin freely with lack of leaves on the trees to shelter me. I was determined not to let my fingers slip, for my guitar was getting wet. I had to do this perfectly.

Rachel continued to smile, slowly getting bigger, and her eyes shining with happiness. It made my heart melt. _"Could you be the one to release me? / Oh, release me / Waiting for your love / Oh, to free me / So release me," _I sung it from my heart. Before I loved Rachel, there was an emptiness inside of me. I felt trapped in a world with no meaning. My baby was gone, my connection and love with my parents was lost. My reputation - although slowly building back up - would never be the same. Nobody would see me the same way. My trust with Finn? Gone. Although I never really _loved _him, I liked him. He made me sort of happy; sort of safe. And every time I saw him I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

I was trapped in depression, regret and loneliness. But when I felt my love for Rachel, and knew she loved me, I was slowly being released into the real world. A world where I was loved. _A__ctually _loved. But now I messed up again, and I need her reassurance that she has freed me. That she has released me. Because every time we argue or fall out, I feel trapped again, not sure if everything will be okay again if I apologise this time.

I sung some more, watching the admiring face on the brunette, sending flutters in my stomach. _"Could you be the one to release me? / Oh, release me / We have just begun / You release me / Oh, release me," _I finished gently, letting the lyrics escape my mouth softly.

I finished, panting and shivering a little. I was drenched, but I did was I planned to do, and it felt so good. "I'm sorry," I said a little too loudly, but Rachel just grinned and shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, beckoning me to come closer. I flipped the guitar over on my back and crawled across carefully, until I was face-to-face with her. We stared into each others eyes, almost asking each other permission as our lips hovered close together, before Rachel finally pressed her warm lips against my cold, wet ones. She giggled against my lips.

"You're cold," she murmured against my skin. "Come inside," she said as she broke the kiss. "I'm getting cold, too."

"Your dads…" I sighed. "Come to mine. I brought my car," I grinned.

"Okay, but can I use the front door? I'm not so good at climbing," she frowned.

"Obviously, I wasn't going to make you climb down."

She smirked and closed the window, making her way downstairs. I steadily climbed down from the tree and just as I was hanging from the last branch, ready to let go, I felt Rachel's stare on me. I dropped to the floor, wobbling a little but quickly finding my balance. I turned around and pulled Rachel into a hug. She pulled away and I frowned.

"What?" I asked, my brows knitting together in confusion.

"I can't hug you if you have a guitar on your back," she grumbled.

I laughed and tugged on her hand, leading her to the car. The ride back home was spent with me apologising and Rachel doing the same. When we finally got home, I ran upstairs with my hand in Rachel's. I put the guitar back in my closet and knelt on the floor, with Rachel stared down at me quizzically.

"Why are you down there?" she asked.

"I'm soaking wet," I answered like it was obvious. Rachel raised an eyebrow and giggled. I blushed furiously realizing how inappropriate that might have sounded, but the small brunette knelt down in front of me and cupped my cheek, bringing me in for a small kiss. She grinned as she pulled apart.

"You're going to catch pneumonia. You should get changed into warm, dry clothes."

"Well, I really don't want to waste any time I have with you right now," I admitted.

"I'm going to be here as long as you want me to be here," she said softly, bringing me in for another kiss. Our lips moved together, tasting and sliding against each other's. I bit down playfully on her bottom lip and she whimpered lightly. I smirked as I pressed my lips hard against her, and moaned as her tongue entered my mouth. Kissing Rachel had to be one of my most favourite things in the world. I could do it all day and never get tired of it - it was _that _good, and she had such delicious lips. But not only that. Just the fact of kissing the girl who I love with all my heart is the greater feeling.

I pulled apart, resting my forehead against hers and closing me eyes. I let my arms slide around her waist. "I'm sorry I pushed you about… you know," I apologised quietly.

"It's okay," she answered in a soft tone. "It's not that I'm not ready-"

"Really?"

"Hey, don't interrupt," she giggled and I nodded, pulling my head back to look at her face. "It's just, some stuff could happen. Because of what I am," she said in a whisper with furrowed brows and I frowned at that. "But not only that. I don't know, it caught me by surprise, that's all."

"I'm sorry, like, really-"

"Don't apologise. Just kiss me," she said huskily, her hot breath against my skin as she leaned in closer, pressing our lips together once more.

I don't know how long we were kissing for, but what I do know was that we were so lost in each other that neither of us heard the door open and a horrified Judy Fabray standing in the doorway. It wasn't until the sound of a throat clearing rather loudly was heard, and we broke apart, both of our gazes immediately snapping to the left and onto my mother.

Her eyes were large, and she looked a mix of various emotions. Angry, shocked, embarrassed, unsure. But that was just my guess. I swallowed slowly and glanced at Rachel. The brunette was red, her eyes wide in fear and she'd froze. I felt my lower lip trembling and tears leaking out. My life was over. My heart was pounding. My ears were burning and so was my face. There were so many thoughts running through my head, but I finally burst into tears when my mother pointed to Rachel and demanded in a low, disappointed voice.

"Get. Out."

**x**

_Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I really wanted to update quicker and I was feeling mean so I left you with a sort of cliffhanger, I guess? Well, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and I'll love you forever (they really mean a lot to me). Oh, and the conversation between Santana and Rachel when Rachel was saying that she chased a rabbit and she pants when she's hot was meant to be funny, not at all serious xD Haha. Oh, and please ignore any mistakes you see. This was read through at like, 1AM. Uh oh._


End file.
